Dance the Forbidden Dance
by Shibby-One
Summary: There is something haunting, luscious and passionate about love. It's even better when it's forbidden. Especially if he's the prince and she's a servant... (Yami x Teana) [Chap. 18[COMPLETE]
1. God's Prayer

Rated** PG-13** for: Suggestive themes, sexual content, language, and some angst. Mostly for the lusty themes, though

**Character pairings:** YamixTeana (YugixTea) (some other pairings like TietxAya [or TristanxSerenity]) Also, many love triangles: two people love Aya, Yami loves one girl while two others love him... It gets confusing, I know

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**_God's Prayer_******

There is something so strangely haunting, luscious and passionate about forbidden love. It's that fact that you can't stand by the one you love, the one your body and soul wishes to endure. Maybe it's because you know it's something no one can punish you for. Maybe it's because it's a dirty little secret, something you and your love share. Or maybe it's because as you grow older, it's something you can hang right in front of their eyes and they don't notice.

To dance the forbidden dance is to sign your death warrant. To love without legal right is to give your soul to the devil and slide beside them, your bodies bumping each other, curving and bending in perfect unison trying to dodge who would tear you apart.

In ancient Egypt's time, if you loved someone of higher or lower class then yourself, then your love was considered "forbidden".

If a soldier loved a dancer, it was considered ridiculous.

If a general loved a worker, it was considered scandalous.

And if a prince loved a servant-girl, it was considered dirty.

That's all she was at first.

She was once a servant.

Now she's a legend.

**.**

**.**

_It was a three-second deal._

_One - two - three - _

_They passed. Atem, who was overseeing the militia and the Imperial Order, standing beside his father with great power, saw her go by. He turned at just that moment, his cape out behind him, his father looking in the other direction._

_The servant girl - Teana - passed him as well. She was carrying a clay pot in her arms, bring water to her master, a noble. She turned her head for one moment, and happened to catch eyes with the Prince, standing far away, his jaw dropping._

_It happened._

_Neither of them forgot what the other looked like._

_Instantly, Atem turned back, his cheeks a little flushed, tuning back into what his father had been saying. Teana also looked away, remembering that she had to bring water to her master. She closed her eyes and tried not to look back, afraid that the Prince would scoff at her or something. Her long hair was behind her shoulders, hiding her scarred shoulder blades. She looked back for a second, and her golden eyes widened in surprise._

_The Prince had turned back to her. He looked once more, a small, friendly smile on his face, then gave a small wave._

_Teana__ gasped, then, blushing, went back to what she was doing, her life just a bit more glamorous then it had been. Her heart sped up, then slowed, knowing, feeling, she would never see him again._

_Ankumanukanon turned to his son, inquiring why he was waving._

_"Oh, nothing," Atem had answered._

**.**

**.**

The Prophecy, the one who would lead the country with great vigor, passion and dignity...

He turned thirteen just a few days ago.

Yami pushed the curtain aside, walking in the sunlit room. The Prince repositioned the wide, golden necklace settled on his chest, fixing it. It felt heavy on his bare skin. Pulling his transparent cape around into his hands, fiddling with it, he looked around, trying to see who had called him here.

"Hello?" He called, narrowing his eyes. He dropped his cape and turned, carefully keeping a close eye on the far windows and another on the entranceway. "Anyone here?"

"Oh! Atem," a voice called from the far reaches of the room. A young girl, maybe his age, was sitting at the foot of a column, staring out the windows. She stood, smoothing her tunic, pushing her crimson cape out of her lap. Her black hair was pulled back with a cloth, and she quickly grabbed it and pulled it out of her hair, smiling. The glossy sheaves of hair flooded her shoulders, her bronze skin glowing. She walked over to where Yami was, coming out of the shadows.

Yami groaned.

"Aklia," he said, giving a tired, playful smile. "How.... Amusing."

"What? You don't greet me like you know me," she said, standing before him. Yami shrugged.

"I've known you for too long to be affected that much anymore," he said, looking down at his hands. In his head, he was cursing to himself, angry that he had to deal with this girl. This girl, this, this... This _bitch_, he thought, smiling to himself. She had always been there, taunting him with the inevitable fact of their intertwined fates.

His fiancée.

However, outside, he looked up at her, his eyes closed, his lips pulled into a smile. He reached out and took Aklia's hand in his own, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What did you want me here for?" he asked. "I mean, you just arrived this morning. Aren't you tired? It's a long journey back, especially after a only a few days..."

"I'm not leaving," Aklia explained, lifting her head. Yami was taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard me," Aklia said, backing up a bit. She tightened the grip she held on Yami's hand. "Atem, my parents are leaving. I'm not." Yami shook his head, an annoyed feeling creeping into his soul.

"Why not?" Aklia let his hand drop.

"I thought you knew," she said slowly. A look of disbelief crossed her face. "Don't tell me you don't _know_."

"That depends," Yami said, his arms crossed before him. "What am I supposed to know?" Aklia gave a light laugh, one that echoed throughout the vast chamber.

"Atem," she said, stepping closer once more. "You're joking, right?" She took both his hands in hers and drew them to her, settling them on her heart. Yami's heart quickened. A blush crept into his face, not that Aklia noticed. Her eyes were closed.

_My hands..._ Yami thought, shaking. It was true; his hands were right above her breasts, which was making him increasingly uncomfortable. Aklia didn't seem to notice at all.

"Didn't your father tell you? You recently turned thirteen, correct?" she said, opening her dark brown eyes. Yami nodded slowly, trying to pull his hands _away_ from her body. "Well... Soon you'll be Pharaoh. You certainly can't rule without a wife, now, can you?" Yami stared at her.

"What?"

"We're to be wed when the flowers bloom, Atem. The beginning of spring."

It was currently the very end of winter.

**.**

**.**

Jono laughed.

That was all his reaction consisted of.

Laughter.

"It's _not_ that funny," Yami muttered, frowning. Jono covered his mouth with his hand, then keeled over once more, snickering. "_Must _you laugh like that?"

"I'm sorry, Yami," Jono said, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder. "I didn't mean to laugh like that, it's just that... It's so _funny...._ You looked so _surprised..._ Weren't you engaged to her, like, five years ago?"

"...Maybe..." Yami said, looking at his feet. He hopped onto the edge of the wall, casting his eyes up at Jono. Jono leaned back, crossed his arms, and smiled.

"Well, what do you think? I'm two years older then you, and I'm still not married."

"What about Maia?"

"...Legal marriage, Yami...." Jono said, lowering his voice. "Even if I _did _marry her, who knows what type of trouble I would get in. It's scary, Prince-sama. _Very_ scary. I mean... She's a worker. Technically," Jono said, putting on a mocking voice, "... She's 'not good enough' for someone like me." Jono touched the sword on his belt, letting it's weight reassure him. "What does that mean? Smart enough? Pretty enough? Rich enough? Anyway I see it," Jono said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, "she's good enough for me. Hell, she's better." Yami stared at Jono, many thoughts running through his head.

Both were silent for awhile. This portion of the conversation had ended, so they sat waiting for another topic to arise.

"...Jono?" Yami said finally, cocking his head. Jono turned to him, putting his arms down.

"Yes?"

"How do you know if you really love someone?" Jono stared at him, open-mouthed.

"How do I know if I really love someone?" Jono repeated, staring at the darkened sky. Stars dotted throughout the darkness, marking where the gods lived. Jono smiled an chuckled, the breeze picking up his hair. "Let's see...."

"Well... I can't explain it, Yami," he said, trying to explain. Yami sighed. "I mean, you always think of this person, and you would do anything for her. You know, maybe even break the law. And you always want to be with her, no matter where you are or what you're doing. And..." he trailed off, not needing to explain himself to his friend. Yami gave a half-smile, and then looked out over the city. Torches and fires, small lights and the glow of the city shined through the darkness, cutting it like a knife. The glow of other cities, far out in the desert, down the Nile River, reflected into the darkness as well.

"... I wish someone like that would come for me," Yami said wistfully. Jono turned to him, surprised.

"What about Aklia?"

"What about her?"

"...Well... You are engaged to her." Yami shrugged. He sighed and turned back. His cape was picked up by the soft desert breezes, the warm night making him feel drowsy.

"That's only to make sure that I carry on the dynasty," Yami explained. "I think about her, but when I do, I get a heavy feeling in my stomach, one that I _don't_ like."

Jono laughed again.

"That's an example of a negative feeling, Yami. I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think you truly love Aklia."

"You're right; I don't."

**.**

**.**

Khonsu was doing good tonight.

The moon was full in it's reflection. Yami stared into the river, sitting on the stone ground, legs crossed, leaning forwards. He looked up into the night sky, closing his eyes, silently wishing for a miracle.

Or someone close to it.

"Please," he begged, his voice echoing. "Please, let me love someone with the same intentions as Jono. Bring someone to me that I can love like he loves Maia." Nothing moved.

Silence.

He looked over a the plants, the beautiful flowers that bloomed in the beginning of spring. They were growing buds, meaning they would bloom in a few weeks time.

That's when he would wed Aklia.

"Damn," he said, throwing a rock into the river. "Please, being me someone before that time. I don't _want_ to marry Aklia; I don't love her." Yami remembered confronting his father that day, right after Aklia told him that. It was true; he hadn't been told, in fear he would react badly. The announcement was going out the next day, after everything was finalized. He could almost hear his father's booming voice over the courtyard, as soon as the sun rose....

_...You may rest easy, knowing that the Prince of __Egypt__ has been assured a healthy wife, providing many a chance to continue a great legacy... Someone to stand beside him in times of turmoil, to comfort him when he is at war... Our country's future is in their hands... Their wedding will be grand, when the flowers bud and bloom..._

"I don't want her," Yami muttered. "I want someone that _I _can love."

He didn't know that 'like Jono' to the gods, meant 'forbidden'.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I have 54738975 other fics, but you see, this one I have almost typed. SEEE?? THIS way, I dont have to worry about typing the rest of the chaps. I can just post them when I remember them. LOL. Yea. I have chaps 1-5 already typed, and i just type it at random. I most likely wont update for awhile. Im almost done with _WAF_ and _DF_, so... I currently have already typed the last chap to WAF, and all I needa do is finish chap 7. So… tata.

**TO ALL WHO READ EMOTION: that was a one-shot. I may put up one more chap. That's it. So… for future reference, PLEASE don't ask me to update a one-shot. PLEASE??? Anyway….**

**Shibby-One**


	2. Announcements and Celebrations

_[Whoa! A total of - counts reviews 3 reviews! I didn't know I could count that high! In any case, I decided to stick this out there to occupy your time while I finish DF. So… ponders er… read. I guess.]_**__**

**_[Re-uploaded _****_5/6/04_****_. Tiet's manner of speaking changed from educated to commoner. Woo]_**

.

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Two**

**_Announcements and Celebrations_**

.

.

The next day dawned brightly, forcing Yami to wake up early. He hated that, but his father insisted he rise with Ra, so his bedroom had been placed to the far east of the palace.

"Oww...." he groaned, stretching. He walked out onto his balcony, looking down at the vast courtyard below. Leaning on the rail, he looked up at the sky, blue as can be. Yami sighed. He still held true to what he had pleaded for the night before. A single bird flew by, squawking madly. Yami laughed at the sight.

"Well..." he muttered. "Better get to where Aklia is waiting..." Retreating back to his room, he quickly adorned his finest, adjusting the golden bands around his wrists. He picked up the golden crown, the one that settled on his forehead. He stared at it, the Eye of Horus staring back at him.

"Stop it," he said, putting it on his forehead. It settled over his ears, making him wince at the weight. "Ow ow ow ow..." Someone knocked on the wall beside the curtain that covered his doorway. It was Helena, a young servant girl. She knocked again, a little louder this time.

"Yes?" Yami called, trying his gold sash tightly. Helena pushed the curtain aside.

"Umm... Atem?" she asked, blushing immediately as Yami turned around. Helena had always had a bit of a crush on the Prince, taken by his kind nature, rebellious attitude and regal glow. Helena stared, speechless. Yami wasn't paying attention to her, standing in the center of the luxurious room, looking down at his waist. He frowned slightly, pushing his bangs back, pulling the sash tightly, and the sun bouncing off his copper skin....

Helena shook her head.

"....Uh.... A-Aklia was asking for you," She murmured. Yami turned to face her, satisfied now. She immediately bowed her head, her cheeks beet red. Yami smiled gently and sighed, walking forwards. He put his forefinger beneath her chin, bring up her head. She gasped, loud enough for both of them to hear. Helena, short of breath, began coughing, her hand over her mouth.

"You alright?"

"....Yes..." she said, regaining her breath. Yami smiled again.

"I'd better go now...." Helena bowed again, letting him leave first. She was headed in the same direction. Her family was normally present at these types of things, since they were the head servants, and very much loved by the Pharaoh's family.

Helena followed Yami through the halls, the sunlight dappling on them every so often as they passed the outside windows. Yami stopped as he reached the edge of the main courtyard, where the entire city was currently gathered, waiting for the announcement. Excitement rippled through the crowd; no one knew what was going to happen.

Helena saw her mother sitting on the edge of a pillar, her younger daughter by her knee. Aiji nodded to Helena, motioning for her to come towards her.

"Mother," Helena whispered, sitting down. Ankumanukanon was waiting in the shadows, Anna beside him. They were talking in hushed voices. The eldest child of the royal family, Asenath, was leaning against the wall, her eyes trained on Yami, holding their younger brother's hand. Sekhem was pulling on Asenath's arm, attempting to pull himself away from her.

"Sister," he muttered, dressed nearly identical as his older brother, "Let me go."

"No, Sekhem," she hissed back, adjusting her braid. "Father doesn't want me to." Sekhem frowned, annoyed. "You're too young to be up here. You might fall."

"I'm _ten,_" Sekhem said, as if it made a difference. Asenath scoffed.

"Sekhem, I'm _twenty_ and still not allowed to be out here without anyone else. So quit whining." Sekhem stared up at his sister in awe.

"You're twenty? Why aren't you married, then?" Sekhem asked. Asenath rolled her eyes.

"I _can't_. I'm a priestess."

"Oh."

Yami was still outside the doorway, invisible to the group inside. He was listening intently to the conversations.

"Helena," Aiji whispered to Helena. "Didn't you get Yami?"

"I did," Helena whispered back. "He's outside the room." However, that didn't last long. Aklia happened to be strolling down the same corridor, and Yami was unable to hide in time.

"Atem!" she cried, springing on him. She leaped onto his arm, making him yell out.

Everyone on the platform looked over at the doorway.

"Ah," Ankumanukanon said with a laugh. "There he is." Yami and Aklia entered the room, Yami with a sour expression, Aklia not even noticing.

"Finally," Mana, Helena's sister, said. "Where was he?"

"Hiding from _her,_ no doubt," Aiji said with a smile. Yami sighed, Aklia clinging to his arm. Asenath snickered and shook her head, smiling. Sekhem frowned, his small wrist still being held by Asenath.

"Nefer-Asen..." he muttered. Asenath tightened her already firm grip. Ankumanukanon straightened up, Anna following his motions. Yami looked over at Asenath a mouthed 'get me out of this.' Asenath shook her head. Yami stuck his tongue at her as he walked by, Aklia still with no notice. Ankumanukanon placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, making him gasp. He turned to see his father standing there. Yami sighed once more.

"Are you ready, Atem?" he asked in a low voice. Yami scoffed.

"I'm never ready," he replied.

**.**

**.**

The raids had ended.

Jono wiped his forehead, leaving a trail of blood from his hand.

"Jono," Tiet said, wiping the blood off him. "You really oughta be careful." Jono waved him away, his left arm in a sling. Jono's lip was bleeding, and his sword was blood-stained. Other then that, he was extremely... chipper.

Tiet sat down in the sand under a tent. The group was near the docks, setting up tents for wounded people near the Nile. Jono looked around.

"Seems like everyone's still alive," he said, breathing hard. His hurt arm was still bleeding, however. "Dai awake yet?"

"He's coming around," Tiet said, pointing. Dai was lying on his side, his eyes half open, blinking. He had gotten a sizable blow to the head, knocking him unconscious. That day, the Imperial Order had been in the courtyard, which left the small, young militia to anyone who came to the city. Raids had been coming, men riding on horses over the desert, slashing everything in sight. Trying to capture slaves for themselves.

Luckily, with Jono leading them, they met the raiders before they reached the city, successfully wounding them _and_ their pride. No one had been killed, but plenty injured.

"We've fought them _so_ many times," Jono announced, "That it's less likely they'll return anytime soon." This was met with joyful cheers. Dai, half conscious, smiled. Tiet squatted down beside him, helping him up.

"Didya hear?" Tiet announced out to everyone. The men in the militia all looked up. "The Prince's wedding was announced!" This was met with murmurs. Jono nodded in approval. They militia murmured amongst itself, nothing of great importance being said. Jono looked around, keeping a watchful eye on his troops. He figured nothing was going to happen...

A moan came from the side of the tent. Dai slid to the ground, blood oozing from his mouth, unconscious once again.

"Dai?" Jono said, alarmed. He took off running towards Dai, kneeling down before him. Dai's eyes opened wearily, then closed. Jono shook Dai, attempting to wake him.

"Dai? Dai! Dai, wake up!" Dai's head slipped to the side, his body following the motion. He landed with a thud. Jono shook his head, speechless.

"W-what do we do?" someone asked.

"Get a physician! Hurry!" Tiet called, while Jono stared down at Dai. Dai's chest rose and fell gently, indicating he was still among the living. But Jono wasn't sure how long that would last. With a shaking body, he readily ordered someone to get him a blanket. He didn't even hear himself speak; he had never lost someone close to him before. Not since his own father had died many years ago. And he wasn't going to start now.

Dai's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled weakly up at Jono.

"Hey… Jono," he whispered. Jono sighed in relief. They hadn't lost Dai.

"Dai… Ra, please don't do that," Jono said back, shaking. For one moment, one vital moment, Jono felt completely helpless. He had panicked. He had never really panicked before. It made him feel very uncomfortable, and he was shaking now. It made him feel… Vulnerable. He found he didn't like that at all.

"I got someone!" A voice called, a soldier marching back into the makeshift camp.

"Don't worry, he's alright now," Tiet called, looking down at his friend. Dai closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders.

"I'm just tired, that's really all, guys…" The soldier shook his head.

"She still wants to check him," he said. Jono sighed. When –

"Wait. She? You got a female doctor?" he said in disbelief. The soldier gulped.

"The best one in the city, Jono," a feminine voice called from outside the tent. A dainty hand pushed back the flap, and a tall woman stepped inside. The entire militia seemed to gasp at once. She was tall, with long, thick, dark hair, braided. She wore a black top and a black skirt, a frill of translucent, shimmering material wrapped around her, with a silver sash. All her jewelry silver, except for a single ankh, made of gold, around her neck. Her maroon eyes flashed as she entered, followed by her brother.

It was Princess Asenath.

"Ah," Jono said, smiling. He stood up, walking over to her. She was a clear foot taller then he was. Also about five years older. "So I see. Not the best, eh?" Asenath laughed dryly and pushed him aside. Jono frowned, rubbing the back of his head. Yami stepped up beside his friend, looking at him quizzically.

"Erm…" Was all Yami could provide for an explanation. Asenath bent down next to Dai, placing her fingers gently on his neck. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep. She applied slight pressure, leaning towards him. She listened to his breathing closely, making mental notes. She bit her lower lip, checking his heart also. She turned his head to face herself, pushing his dark hair off his face.

"Hmmm..." she muttered. The entire militia seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for her report. She nodded, taking her fingers of his heart. She sat up, her face breaking into a smile.

"It's not a physical ailment," she explained, wiping his pale forehead. Jono blinked.

"It... It's not?" he stammered. Yami's face went from confused to understanding, nodding his head.

"Oh... I get it," he said softly. Jono turned to him.

"What?" Asenath, on the other hand, was checking the cut on the side of his head.

"This isn't that deep," she explained. She looked up at them all. "I suspect he took a blow to the head, ne?" Some small murmurs, but the militia eventually agreed. Asenath took a good look around the tent, her eyes narrowed.

"Is anyone else hurt?" she asked. The men looked at each other for a moment. Most of them were young, around fourteen and fifteen. And most of them were fine. However....

A Princess, a calm, beautiful, powerful priestess at that, of royal blood, was checking up on them.

Wouldn't _you_ go over to her, too?

**.**

**.**

"You coming tonight?" Jono asked Yami. Yami stared at him, confused.

"Coming... Where?" he asked, shrugging. Jono stared at him, drying his sopping hair. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You don't know about it. There's gonna be a big party celebrating our success, Yami," Jono explained, his hair a mess. Yami laughed at his head.

"You look silly," he said. Jono frowned, flattening it with his hand.

"Ah, hell, it'll sit down when it dries," he explained, giving up. Yami cocked his head.

" 'Sit down'?"

"My mother says that," he explained, tying his sash tightly. He and the entire militia were returning from a meeting with the Pharaoh. Yami had been hanging around outside the room, eavesdropping. According to him, it was 'listening for information for future reference'.

"When is it?" Yami asked.

"Tonight, in the city. We're gonna have a bonfire, and Aya and her friends are gonna dance... That girl is gonna be there," Jono explained, explaining pretty much nothing. Yami, who didn't go into the city that often, just looked at him, a confused expression on his face. Jono sighed and threw up his hands.

"That girl? That one that those raiders left...?" Yami stared at him, then remembered. Her.

"What was her name? Senn.... Sennaniakah?"

"Yep," Jono said, staring up at the midday sun. "She helped us. Told us what their weaknesses were and such... Now she's free," Jono said, smiling at Yami. "She's lucky."

"Why is she going against her own homeland?" Yami asked. Jono laughed.

"She was captured by them from the south, where the Nile starts," he stated. "In the mountains. That's why her skin isn't as dark as ours."

"Oh..." Yami said, looking at his hands. He looked up again, smiling. "Well... I'll see if I can get away from Aklia long enough for her to think I'm doing something, then I'll have to sneak around the guards..." Yami sighed. "I'll try. I've... Never been to a party like that before."

"First time for everything, bud," Jono said, leaning back. The two were sitting in the courtyard, near a large pool. Yami shrugged.

"I can't promise anything," he said softly. Jono opened one eye to look at Yami with.

"How many times have you been in the city?" Yami shrugged.

"Maybe.... Twice, with no one else... About three times with my father... And once, today, with Asenath," Yami said, chuckling. "That's pathetic, compared to you."

"Well... I live there," Jono said, putting up his hands. "I don't have a choice." The two remained silent, watching the flowers in Anna's garden flitter in the wind.

"Yami?"

"Mhhm?"

"What did Asenath mean... 'This isn't a physical ailment' when she checked Dai?" Jono wondered. Yami turned to Jono, a half smile on his face.

"His kaa was nearly run out, so he collapsed," Yami explained. Jono had a sudden understanding.

"Oh... How'd that happen?"

"He must have gone into the fight tired, or weak, and used the energy form his kaa to power him." Jono stretched and stood up.

"Well... I'm glad that your father thinks I'm such a great leader," Jono said, smiling. "But I have to go back to the city. I'm meeting Maia on the outskirts. No guards hang out around there, so..." He gave a small wave, then climbed the far brick wall. Yami watched him squat at the top of the wall, then propel himself down a good seven or eaight feet, landing in some bushes.

"Ahh!" he cried, and Yami heard a _thud._ Then silence. Jono had gone. Yami stared at the wall. If only he could get enough courage to go up there, he could easily escape the palace then risk getting out the front way around the guards. Except...

He was afraid of heights.

**.**

**.**

Helena saw her at first. The young servant of the palace, only a few months younger then the oldest prince, her auburn hair tied back loosely, her slim, lanky body standing out among the other servants. Helena was out at night, watching the bonfire, seeing Aya, the 'star-child', dance among the flames. The young men in the militia, most of whom weren't married, were watching the dancer girls dance in the flames.

Aya's hair spilled out against the night sky, glinting like the finest of golds. Her eyes opened, her body poised, the lead dancer, also known as Jono's younger sister. Which meant she was off-limits.

Ever since she had first fallen from the sky years ago, in a burst of light and color, falling into the open arms of Jono's father, she had been known to everyone as Jono's sister. The star-child.

Helena was joining in the clapping, the laughing and cheering with the others, watching the dancers and hearing the music.

Aya fell into the open arms of a soldier, panting and sweating.

"Youse did good, Aya," Tiet said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jono narrowed his eyes at Tiet, placing his hand above his sword.

"Don't think about it, Tiet-Ahkmose," he threatened. Tiet laughed. Aya closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Yami snuck through the crowd.

"Whoa! Hey, Yami!" Jono cried, clapping his hand on the prince's shoulder. Yami looked around, making sure no one from the palace was there. Helena noticed Yami, and was about to say something, when she noticed how happy he looked to be away from the palace. He was smiling, laughing, talking to Jono.

Helena let feelings and hormones take over. Surely, he could have _one_ night off from being the prince...

And besides, the only people who knew him as 'Yami' was Jono and his immediate family, anyway.

"So, Yami," Jono said, clearly drunk (or close to being there.) "Aklia here?"

"Thank Ra no," Yami said, his eyes sparkling. "I snuck out." Jono laughed.

"I knew you could make it," he said loudly.

"Yami," Tiet said, putting his hand on Yami's shoulder, "If yer father knew how many times you've gone behind 'is back... Lettin' Jono an' Maia be togetha', and fixing me an' Aya up... I'm surprised you haven't taken a liking in any of the girls here." Yami shrugged. He watched Aya who was leaning against Tiet. She was way above him, but neither of them cared that much.

"Honestly, I figured I'd be disowned before that happens," he said, joking, of course. Tiet laughed. He walked back to Aya, who was fixing her skirts. She kissed him quickly, as if taunting him, then leaned back, laughing. Yami moved near to Tiet.

"Is he drunk?" Yami asked, pointing to Jono. Tiet shrugged.

"Most likely. Hey, speakin' of that..." Tiet picked up a mug and gave it to Yami. "Here ya go. Last time youse come here, youse were drunk, too, eh?"

"Well..."

"First time fo' everythin', right?" Tiet said, mocking Jono. Yami laughed, and drank from the mug. He had had ale before, but _never_ this much in one serving. He downed the mug, wiping his mouth. He wobbled bit, then set it down on the ground.

"Thanks," Yami told Jono. He felt a bit dizzy, but he felt more at ease. He looked back over at the large bonfire, where cheers had started.

Another dancer came on. She was beautiful, a girl with long, brown hair. Her eyes were golden, her body poised, ready to dance. Her skin was lighter then everyone else's, her hair thinner. Yami's eye bulged. He recognized her...

This was a celebration. Since the girl had done so well, she was free to be a servant, and hopefully move up in the ranks.

"Teana!" Aya cried out, starting the clapping once more. Teana lifted her skirt in her hand, and pulled a white, long-petaled flower from her pocket. A mitsukai. A beautiful flower. Placing it in her hair, she twirled around, getting into an interesting, foreign dance.

Yami was dumbstruck. It was the girl he had seen that morning, the one who he had waved to. Smoke circled in the air, making Yami cough a little, blurring his vision momentarily. Jono had forced some ale onto him as well, which he accepted gratefully. Making him, probably almost as drunk as Jono. Yami stumbled backwards, eventually being caught by Dai, who had no idea that Yami was the prince. His kaa had recovered enough with some medicine that Asenath gave him to attend.

Teana continued to dance, eventually ending her routine with a flourish, her colorful skirts and tall body making her stand out.

"Woo! Yeah, she was amazin'!" Tiet cried, Aya clapping loudly. Jono pumped his fist into the air.

"Yes! She is _definitely_ better then _my_ sister," he teased, sticking his tongue at her. Aya rolled her eyes. Teana was panting, a huge smile on her face, listening to the cheers of the crowd. She stumbled forwards, trying to become part of the crowd for the next dancers to come on.

She stumbled right into Yami.

**.**

**.**

_[oh… so the party was THIS chap… nods well… that's my portrayal of Yami drunk. LOL. The next chapter: Drunk I believe its called? giggles insanely WEEEEE!!!! Oh, btw, I've never been drunk. I'm only 14 people – the most alcohol I've ever drank was at new years 2000 when I was ten. I had a sip of champagne. So… that's it. REALLY!]_

**Shibby****-One**


	3. Intoxicated

_[Er… here I am, once again, randomly posting a chap. I wont post another for awhile, so be grateful for this one]_

**_[Again, re-uploaded cuz of Tiet's accent XD]_**

.

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Three**

**_"Intoxicated"_**

.

.

Yami caught her as she fell into his arms, both of them pitching forward to the ground. They both laughed, Yami nearly drunk and Teana giddy with excitement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Teana said, kneeling, blushing deeply. Yami sat up, still laughing, shaking his head.

"No, no, it's okay," he said. He opened his eyes to look at her.

It happened again. They're eyes locked, and they just stared into each others eyes, for about ten seconds. Like the day before. They recognized each other.

Yami snapped out of it first.

"Whoa... You okay?" he asked, trying to stand. He wobbled and fell back down, giggling. Teana smiled and reached down, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

"I should be asking you that question," she said, linking arms with him. He slipped as they made their way back to the front of the crowd, Teana holding him up. He leaned on her for support, the scene swimming around him.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Teana asked tentatively. Yami nodded, then almost fell once more. Teana tightened her grip.

"Maybe I should keep hold of you," she said, smiling. Yami smiled back, once again leaning on her. Jono, who was near to them with Maia, glanced over at them. He smiled, then turned to Maia. Maia, who was cheering for the next dancers, looked at him, then at Yami. She smiled.

"I doubt she recognizes him for who he really is," Maia whispered to Jono. Jono, who was, of course, _drunk_, pointed his finger at her.

"Yeah... Hey!" he called to Yami. "Hey, A-" Maia clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she hissed. "You wanna get him caught?"

"Sorry," Jono said, pouting. Maia laughed. She kissed his cheek, then looked back over. Teana was standing before him, her arm still linked with his. She was cheering someone on, Yami following her motions. He looked sick, however, and his face was pale. Maia bit her lower lip. She knew that Jono, who drank often, had a lot of tolerance, but Yami, who only drank wine and water in the palace, didn't.

"Jono," Maia hissed, tugging on Jono's arm. He turned to her, wiping the sweat from his dark face.

"Yes?"

"I think Yami is sick," she said, nodding towards him. Jono turned to look at him, trying to focus long enough to see if she was right. He was leaning on Teana's shoulder, eyes half-open, his body stiff, his chest heaving up and down at an alarming rate. Jono, who was probably legally drunk a that point, still noticed something was wrong. Yami looked as if he might pass out at any minute.

_Oh, shit,_ Jono's mind thought. Yami would get into _so_ much trouble if he got sick out here... But Jono couldn't do much about it. All he could do was watch, his mind swimming, losing sense of reality.

_Is he really sick?_ Jono wondered. _Or am I seeing things....?_ He shrugged to himself. Maia, however, was becoming concerned. She hadn't had anything to drink - luckily - and knew what she was seeing. She was seeing someone succumb to the effects of too much to drink. And this was someone who had almost _never_ drank ale in his life.

"Jono, you should..." Maia trailed off, sighing. Even if he _was_ paying attention, there was no way Jono could help in this state. "Fine, I'll go over there." Maia stormed over, wedging through the crowds, trying to get the Yami. The pitch-black sky mixed with many bodies pressed together made it hard for Maia to navigate.

"Where... Ah!" He saw Teana's long hair, her foreign costume, Yami leaning against her shoulder. Maia sighed in relief, pushing through to the front.

"Teana," Maia sputtered, coming up beside Teana. She turned, surprised to see her.

"Oh, Maia," she said, her arms around Yami's waist. His eyes were closed, sweat dripping down his cheek, the bright light from the fire making him look pale. He looked extremely sick. "Is he alright?"

"I don't think so," Maia said, her blonde hair sticking to her cheeks from her sweat. She ripped a piece of cloth from her tunic, tying her hair back with it. She tore _another_ sallow-colored piece, gently dabbing Yami's face with it. He moaned, scrunching his eyes up. Maia frowned, pushing his hair softly off his face.

"We should get him to his home," she said, putting her arm around his shoulders. She could feel his clammy skin, his sweat coming in bucket fulls. Maia gently laid his head on her shoulder, backing up into the crowd. Teana followed, still half hanging onto him. They eventually came to the edge of the crowd, the warm night air mingling with the heat of many bodies in one area.

Gently, Maia and Teana laid Yami's burning body on the cool, soft grass near to them, Teana fanning his face. Yami turned his head, making small moaning sounds, breathing quickly.

"Oh, he looks so sickly," Teana muttered, her hand over her mouth. Maia wiped his face, wishing there was some cool water nearby.

"We should really get him home," Maia said, beginning to lift his body from the soft bed they made for him. Teana also tried to help, squeezing his hand tightly.

Yami's crimson eyes flickered open momentarily, meeting with Teana's. They were half open, and he looked barely semi-conscious, breathing loudly.

"Yami," Teana said softly, assuming it was his name. "You'll be alright." Maia laid his back down, defeated. There was no way they would be able to carry him all the way to the palace; it was much too far. And besides, even if they could... It would blow his cover for Teana.

_Oh, Ra,_ Maia thought, trying to conceal her anger. _How are we... Oh!_ Her thoughts landed on her brother, still at home with his new baby. He and his son could help, if they could just get Yami back to her home... Yami's eyes closed, his body relaxing. His breathing came less apparent.

"Shit," Teana muttered, lowering her ear to his chest. She closed her eyes, listening closely. She couldn't hear anything. No beating, no sound at all emitting from his body.

_Ba-bump_

She heard it. It was small, it was soft, she could hardly feel it, but his heart was still beating, although dangerously slowly. Maia watched the girl as she applied slight pressure to his chest, trying to feel a harder beat.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

_There_ it was.

"Gotcha," Teana whispered, sighing in relief. Yami's eyes opened a bit once more, his eyes locked to Teana. Teana gasped as she noticed him watching her. Maia looked from Teana to Yami, and raised her eyebrows. She shook her head vigorously, trying to refocus her thoughts.

"C'mon, let's get him back to his home..." A soft pitter-patter came from far away, slowly getting louder, finally breaking into loud stomps. Tiet was running towards them, dropping down beside Maia.

"Hey! Hey, Maia! Yami!" he cried, waving his hand. Maia smiled gratefully. Tiet was much stronger then she, and surely they could get Yami to Maia's home much faster with his help.

"Tiet, thank the gods someone noticed," Maia said, a smile of relief playing on her face. Teana smiled at Tiet, not quite sure what status he was.

"Took me awhiles to notice yer absence, though," Tiet said regretfully. He placed a large hand on Yami's chest right above his heart. After a few seconds of reassuring beats, he withdrew his hand. "What _happened_ to 'im?" Maia opened her mouth, about to comment, when,

"He had too much to drink, I think," Teana said quietly. "And I don't think he has much tolerance for something so powerful."

"Aha," Tiet said, putting his hands on either side of Yami's body. "Now we're gettin' somewheres. Maia, lift up his torso, will ya'?" Maia nodded, obeying. Yami's lifeless eyes slid closed, his shoulders relaxing. Tiet let go of Yami, then turned around, crouching on the ground.

"Lift him onto my back," he ordered, Maia doing so. Yami's arms hung down in front of Tiet's chest, and her cupped his arms under his knees, keeping him on his back. Teana watched, her hands folded over her chest, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Don'tcha worry, miss Teana," Tiet reassured. "He'll be alright." Teana smiled. "You should go back before youse get into trouble." Teana nodded, then cast her eyes upward.

"Could I at least see that he gets home... alive?" she asked carefully. Maia looked at Tiet. Tiet shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Teana, but there're many reasons why ya can't come. One being, I doubt he would wan' someone who helped hims to get into trouble, ne?" Teana sighed and turned to go back. She turned her head, watching Tiet and Maia run into the darkened city. Beyond the dark streets was the vast palace, lit up in time for occasion. Teana turned back to the city, tears in her eyes. Her heart twanged as he became smaller and smaller, eventually out of sight. Her heart ached, her tears fell, and she didn't know why.

She barely even knew his name.

**.**

**.**

_[poor yami almost died from being drunk…. Then again he IS a yutz… he almost dies again later on! Well, im posting another chap… im trying to update Company so tata]_

**Shibby-One**


	4. Hangover

_[er… chapter 4. Hangovers and such. Thanks for the reviews!]_

**Dance the Forbidden Dance  
Chapter Four  
_Hangover_**

.

.

.

If you think hangovers from beer and vodka are bad, try a hangover from ale. Yami lay on his stomach, his sheets pulled up to his shoulder blades, on arm hanging off the bed. He moaned, opening his eyes, his head pounding. The sun was bright, too bright in Yami's opinion, even though it was barely over the tall walls surrounding the palace.

"Ohh..." he muttered, attempting to push himself up. He _hated_ this strange, annoying pain in his head, the feeling that he would throw up any second. Sitting up, he wiped his face with a wet cloth, trying to clear his head. He could hear people moving on the corridors, hearing voices, laughter in the distant hall. Yami cringed as he recognized that laughter.

It was Aklia.

"No, not her..." he muttered, trying to block out her voice. It didn't work. Aklia pushed back the curtain covering his doorway, smiling boldly. She was dressed just with a simple white tunic, her face washed clean of any makeup.

"Atem," she said, walking over. "Feel any better?"

"...No," Yami muttered, yawning. He winced. Even _yawning_ hurt his head. Aklia smiled broadly anyway, bouncing down onto the bed beside him. Yami sighed. Why couldn't she just go away?

"Well, I'm sure you will," Aklia stated, cocking her head to the side. SHe laid her head down on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Yami rolled his eyes, wishing she would leave him be. He felt terrible, and he could hardly even remember the party the night before. All he could really remember was that girl's worried face, the way she was shaking, her golden eyes alight with fear.

Wait. He knew her from somewhere... She helped him. He smiled at the thought of his father's reaction to him coming home like... However he was brought home. He didn't even know what happened to him!

"Aklia....?" he said, his voice strained. Aklia lifted her head, opening her magnificent eyes. Yami noticed those were the only features of hers he admired.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how did I get sick, do you know...?" he said, trying to sound innocent. Aklia smiled at him.

"Wow, you must have been so sick that you can't even remember.... Let me see...." She thought for a moment or two, as if struggling to remember a faint memory. "Ah, I remember now. You were brought up here really late last night, apparently. Ummm... According to Tiet, you were helping with something in the militia, and got really dizzy and collapsed. I was so worried," she added, leaning against him. Yami tried to cringe away, but she was right there, nearly on _top_ of him.

_...Oh, Ra help me..._ Aklia stood up, stretching her arms into the ceiling. Yami leaned forward, his head in his hands. Aklia looked down at her fiancée, smiling broadly once more. She sat down next to him, and slid her hand into his. She pulled his hand down from his face, wriggling her fingers in between his. Yami turned to her, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't wait," Aklia breathed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Yami gulped.

"For what?" he asked. Aklia rolled her eyes.

"The wedding," she said in a soft voice. Yami noticed her manner had changed. He didn't really recognize this calm, peaceful manner in her. Still... They first met when they were eight years old, and each of them thought the opposite sex was gross. Now she was right next to him, telling him she couldn't wait to marry him. Become his wife. She would be a princess, and then soon, a queen once Ankumanukanon died.

Yami didn't like to think about that time. He wasn't ready to rule _or_ for his father to die. He was afraid. Deadly afraid. But he wouldn't let Aklia know that...

Before Yami could say anything, Aklia stood up, walking across the room. Before she left, she turned around for a moment.

"Feel better, Atem," she said. She was watching him, her eyes almost haunting him.

Yami saw it then. The flash in her eyes - the feelings she let go for a split second - Passion, fire, longing, desire -

She left the room, humming to herself. Yami stared in disbelief, then fell back into his bed, something he immediately regretted.

"Ow..." he muttered. "Oh, Ra," he pleaded, closing his eyes. "Why did you make her fall in love with me?"

There was only the rustling, bustling sounds of the morning city to answer back.

**.**

**.**

"You were no help at _all_ last night, Jono," Maia said, frowning. Jono rubbed the side of his face, shrugging.

"I hardly remember what went on, honestly, Maia," he explained, moaning. He also had a headache, a pounding one as well. Maia stretched and pulled her tunic up, bringing it around her neck.

"Hey, can you tie this?" she asked, motioning to the two straps of fabric in her hands. Jono blinked, then crawled across the bed to the edge, tying the tunic around her neck.

"Thanks." She stood, smoothing her skirt. "Well... I have to leave. I have to work in the fields..."

"I know," Jono said, standing up behind her. He slid his arms around her waist, even though he was a bit dizzy. She smiled, pretending to be annoyed.

"Jono," she complained, although she was giggling. Jono kissed her neck, opening his eyes and leaning against her. "Cut it out!"

"I don't want to," he whispered to her, provoking more laughs. He leaned on her shoulders, and stroked her cheek. "You should talk to Teana today, and, you know, explain what happened to her." Maia rolled her eyes, turning around.

"Jono, she _knows_ what happened - she was there!" she exclaimed. Jono shrugged.

"Well, then tell her to _not_ mention anything to anyone," he offered, shrugging. "I don't know..."

"Obviously, _you_ were _drunk_," she said, tying a colorful skirt around her plain white one. "I'm going now... You have to get to the militia."

"I know, I know..." Jono said, sitting down on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. "I'm tired. And I feel sick."

"Don't drink so much then," Maia said, smiling. She left the brick home, walking out into the early sunlight. People bustled here and there, mothers with their young children. Workers like herself were walking towards the fields, the majority unmarried women like herself. Young women, women who were most likely promised to some man somewhere in the city.

Maia looked around, searching for Teana. She wanted to speak with her before she had time to go and blab anything to anyone.

"Oh, Ra, where is that girl..." she muttered, taking off up the street. She dodged children running a race, a couple of horses, said hi to some people she knew, forever searching for the foreign girl. Maia came across the center of the city, a large stone basin in the center. The basin, which took up much room of a large, open brick area, had a statue in the center. It was just a decorative design. Many girls - young girls - would come and pour water on themselves, and washing their little children. Clay jars and pots lined the edge of the basin. Trees were decked everywhere, making little shaded areas.

"She _must_ be here," Maia noted to herself. She looked around, searching, searching... Aha! There she is. Maia strolled forward, seeing Teana sitting at the edge of the basin. She had her back to Maia.

"Teana! Hey, Teana!" she called, running forwards. Teana didn't answer. She didn't appear to hear nor see Maia. "Te... Oh," Maia said, stopping. She was still across the yard from Teana, a good ten, eleven feet away.

Teana was sitting on the edge of the basin, running her hand into the water and out again. She was speaking with someone, sitting right there, knee-to-knee with her. A young man.

Yami was sitting right there, his face a little pale, his body a bit shaky. He was alright, just suffering from a hangover. And he was sitting there, wearing a plain, white tunic, green kohl around his eyes, a silver ankh being the only ornament he adorned.

Maia leaned against a tree and sighed to herself, apprehending the situation.

"Hmmm... This should prove interesting," Maia said to herself, chuckling. Maia doubted that the fiancée of the prince knew he was out here, talking to a servant girl like he was a servant himself. Yami was listening intently to Teana talk, as if she were telling him a great secret she only knew. Maia recognized that eager face, that expression of longing in his eyes. He might not know it, but deep inside himself, he longed for this girl in front of him. Teana, on the other hand, just seemed glad to speak to someone. Like she didn't have a friend.

"Maia," Jono was calling, coming up to her. He stood a few steps away, just in case any priests or guards were watching the two 'forbidden' lovers. "_What_ are you _doing?_" Maia scoffed and laughed.

"I thought you had a hangover," she said, her eyes still locked on the conversation between the prince and a servant. Jono rolled his eyes.

"I _do,_ but I do notice things. And you didn't go the right direction to... What are you watching?" he asked, looking in the same direction. His eyes widened, then he smiled mischievously. "Maia, what's going on over there?" Maia stepped down from her perch. She had taken a step, standing on a tall root of the tree.

"Jono," she said, turning to him. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"That's how I met _you,_" he said, smiling. Maia nodded.

"Well... I think the Prince of Egypt has fallen in love at first sight with a servant." Jono whistled.

"There is only one word to describe that; _Forbidden._"

**.**

**.**

"I can't believe you've _never_ been in the city before," Teana noted, walking through the streets with Yami. He shrugged.

"My father is really protective of me," he explained.

"How does the Pharaoh think of this?" Yami was about to say 'The Pharaoh _is_ my father,' but remembered that he hadn't told her he was the prince yet.

"Umm... Well, he doesn't really know," Yami said, trying to sound as subdued as possible. "So I don't know his reaction."

"Uh-huh," Teana said, smiling. She stretched her arms. "Well, I guess if you can tell me more about Egypt, I can show you the city." Yami smiled back.

"Okay. I know some things about Egypt you would need to know to live here...." Yami said, placing a hand over the ankh. "And in exchange, can you tell me about where you lived?" Teana cast her eyes downward.

"...I don't know..."

"Please?" Yami begged. His heart was beating immensely fast, as if it would throb right out of his chest.

"Alright," she said softly. "I will tell you about my home." Yami leaned forward, as if waiting for her explanation. She fiddled with her fingers and looked up at him.

"Umm… Do you wanna see the city first?" she asked. Yami shrugged. He had only seen part of the city before, and didn't know what else there was. He had only really been in the square, since this was right outside the palace.

"I'd… Oh," Yami said, hearing a sharp whistling. Asenath was calling for him. He sighed, standing up. "Erm…" Teana smiled.

"I have to attend to some things," Yami explained, noticing Jono in the shadows. "I'll come back, okay?" Teana nodded in disappointment.

"Alright, go," she said, standing. Yami nodded and ran off, hoping no one _else_ from the palace was watching. Jono stopped Yami in his tracks, holding a long, slender sword before him.

"Wait a minute, Prince," Jono said in a low voice. "What are you doing out here? I heard you were sick."

"You heard wrong," Yami warned, trying to push his way through. Asenath whistled again. The people started looking around, wondering why she was whistling. It was a common sound, just usually she whistled once and it stopped. Yami bared his teeth at Jono, realizing what he was doing. Jono was trying to get him into trouble.

"Jono…" Yami warned. Jono laughed and lifted the sword, letting Yami run by.

"Tata," he called, getting a slap in the side of the head from Maia. Yami ran throughout the city, dodging people and buildings, animals and children. He eventually found himself outside of the palace, tall pillars standing in a straight line, guards swarming the place. Yami gulped.

"I'm not going to be able to get in..." he muttered, slinking behind a pillar. If he was caught... He would be in so much trouble with his father if he was caught sneaking in and out of the palace walls. His father would be furious... He would most likely either whip him or.... maybe even.... _disown_ him...

Yami shivered. It would be like he never existed.

He watched the patterns of the guards. They would wander around, swords on their belts, holding whips and spears. Yami stood so still that he could feel a bead of sweat roll down his face and hit the ground. The guard closest to him turned to speak to his friend, temporarily moving his eyes from that spot. Yami looked around. No one was watching where he was.

One second -

He made a mad dash for a low wall leading to the courtyard behind the palace. He was barefoot, so his feet made a soft padding sound. A guard looked over and noticed movement.

"What the..." he muttered, raising his spear. The rustling stopped. Yami crouched beneath the wall, his hands clamped over his mouth. He was panting, and if he breathed too loudly, surely the guards would hear.

"Who's there?" he called, tightening his grip. Yami held his breath.

_Aww__, shit, they'll know it's me!_ He thought to himself, his heart pounding. He was sure they could hear his beating heart, going faster and faster --

"Mew!" Yami looked to his side. A thin, small kitten was standing beside him. With extremely short, matted fur, she wagged her long, thin tail, a Siamese, and leaped onto the brick wall, meowing more. The guard loosened his grip, and the others laughed at him.

"Nice one, scared of the cat..." The kitten had a golden collar around her neck. one of the kittens of Asenath's cat, most likely. Yami sighed in relief and continued on, breaking in a brisk run. He skidded into the courtyard, dirt giving way to smooth tile. His mother's garden appeared to him, and he fell to his knees, grateful he made it without getting caught. He laid down on his back, panting heavily, catching his breath. He closed his eyes, sweat pouring down his face.

He made it. Now he had to go inside... He sat up and looked down at his hands, his body.

"I... Have to change," he muttered to himself. "Asenath will wonder." He stood, looking around the courtyard. No one was there to bother him...

He ran across the courtyard, and climbed through a window into the palace. He landed softly on the floor, his bare feet making no noise, and he took off down the hallway, wondering how long it was until he met someone.

It was only a few seconds. Asenath came around the corner, a confused and concerned look on her face, when she collided with Yami.

"Whoa!"

"Ahhh!" They were propelled in opposite directions, landing loudly on the floor. Asenath sighed and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She looked over at Yami, frowning.

"So," she said, kneeling, "where are you going in a rush? And why..." she trailed off as Yami stood up, rubbing his right arm. "Why are you wearing that?" Yami looked down at himself, seeing the simple tunic draped on his body.

"Erm..." Asenath rolled her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter, really. I was calling you because you weren't in your room. You're _supposed_ to be there, Yami. You're _sick._" Yami sighed and groaned, annoyed. Asenath raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Go. Now. Do you _want_ me to bring Father into this?" Yami swallowed.

_She wouldn't...._ he thought to himself.

_She would._ Yami stuck his tongue out at her again, storming away. Asenath sighed as he left her veiw. She could hear him break into a run, taking a stair case all the way to a higher level. She looked out the window at the bright sunlight.

"Oh, Ra," she said softly. "How could someone so... _rebellious_ possibly rule....?"

**.**

**.**

Yami collapsed gratefully onto his bed, his head pounding once more. He pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the immensely loud sounds of the palace. It seemed even the tiniest sounds had been magnified by a hundred.

"Atem!" a voice called in the hall. Yami lifted his head, looking for the source of the sound.

"Ummm... Aklia?" he said weakly. The curtain hanging over his doorway fluttered briefly and was pushed back as Aklia stepped into the room.

"Atem!" she said, running over to him. Yami laid his head back on his pillow, wondering how long she would stay. Aklia knelt by the bed, which was right underneath a large, open window.

"I heard you weren't feeling well," she said placidly. "And you were outside. How foolish!" When he didn't answer, she took his wrist and held it in her hands. Yami watched her, wondering what she was doing. She shivered as she placed his wrist back down.

"You're so cold!" she squeaked.

_Great,_ Yami thought. _Now go away._ Aklia, however, didn't catch the subliminal message he sent her, and instead placed her hand over his.

"Now, stay here," she ordered, standing up. "I'll go ask Asenath if there is anything she can do to help you feel better." She waved, then pranced out of the room. He could hear her loud footsteps dying in the hallway.

"I hate her," he muttered, rolling over, trying to fall asleep. "She's nuts."

Outside, Teana was thinking to herself about her homeland.

_Yami_ _seemed really interested,_ she thought to herself. She folded her hands and stared at the sky. She could see women older then herself in the fields, laughing and talking as they worked, baskets piled with grain and wheat. She could see Maia, the woman who had helped her when she first arrived, skillfully pulling stalks out of the ground and dropping them into a basket. Teana looked back to the sky. It comforted her, but then again, it didn't. She was so used to being so close to the sky...

"I wonder if he'll be back soon," Teana said. "I hope he does come back. He's... really sweet." She smiled. "I'm glad I bumped into him. Although...." She sat up straight. She was sitting on the banks of the Nile, her feet in the cool water. She was tired, and her master gave her a few minutes of a break. She was such a hard worker, the best he had. He _adored_ her. Literally. She dipped her fingers into the water, thinking.

"He seemed so familiar," she said. "And he looked like he reacted to the Princess's whistle... But he couldn't be the prince," she said, rolling her eyes. "They don't have the same name."

"Teana!" a voice called from behind her. She turned to see the daughter of her master, Sena, standing in the grass. She admired Teana, since she was just a little seven-year-old. Dusk was falling around them.

"Yes, miss Sena?" Teana said, standing up. Sena pointed behind her.

"There's a boy here to see you," she said. Yami stepped up behind her. Teana gasped, then smiled.

"Hello," Yami said, stepping past Sena. He turned and bowed to her, addressing her as 'miss Sena'.

_There's no way he could be royal,_ Teana thought. _He's much too polite._ Sena giggled, then ran away, leaving them in the dying sunlight by the river.

"Yami," she breathed, smiling. "You came back." Yami nodded. He had _just_ woken up, and felt a _little_ better, so he figured he was well enough to go see her... He couldn't get her off his mind.

"Can you tell me," Teana said, the wind picking up her hair and her skirts, "About Egypt?"

"Of course," Yami said, sitting in the sand, Teana beside him. "I will." The two smiled at each other, and then Yami started telling her Egypt's history.

At least, what he knew, anyway.

**.**

**.**

_[Lotsa people asked me to update… I was like "o.O you like me that much?!" so I did. I feel loved. Next chapter: Chapter Five: Horseback. Yami and Teana spend a day together… ]_

**Shibby-One****__**


	5. Horseback

_[Teana and Yami spend a day together.. aww...]_****

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Five**

**_Horseback_**

**_._**

**_._**

****

After that one day, with so many twists and turns, Yami began to feel at ease in the city. After only about two days, he could easily find his way to wherever Teana was. People recognized him as 'Yami', which turned into much more then just a nickname. He had no problem in the city, as long as he stayed out of sight of guards and priests. Other then that, he was comepletely secure. Teana, who thought of him as just a servant like herself, grew to befriend the prince. Even though the prince loved her. Every moment he was by her, he felt like nothing in his world could go wrong. He had timed it just so no one in the palace would realize his whereabouts;

He could skillfully dodge the guards by using the hole in the wall behind the palace. His little hiding spot. No one else knew about it. He had created it accidentally; now he was using his accident as an advantage. He would go out early, since Teana worked early, and help her. Her master, a very kind, old noble, one of the only ones at the time, was happy to let Yami help. Yami, who had never worked a day in his life before, wasn't used to it. He tried, but he didn't know what he was doing half the time.

Then, when Teana helped the noble's daughters to bathe, Yami had to go back to the palace for his lessons. He came back sweaty and rosy-cheeked, a big smile plastered on his face every single time he returned. Akumanukanon saw this, and was glad his oldest son was happy constantly. He, of course, had no idea why he was. Just that he was.

Yami then managed to stay awake during his lessons, trying to get as much knowledge as he could to rely to Teana. Then, after bathing himself, he would rush off, saying he was overseeing the militia. He wasn't sure how long that would last, but it worked for a time. He would meet Teana, and she would be taking care of the noble's daughters or his horses. Or even his garden with the mistress.

After that, he would go back, except he couldn't go through the hole in the wall. Guards were around there at this time, which was near dusk. He would have to get around the front guards. He always did, though, and then he had to spend the evening inside the palace, usually with Aklia.

He had no idea someone from the palace saw his every move. No matter what it was.

**.**

**.**

One day, about a week later, Yami met Teana at midday, to find her with the noble's horses. Yami stopped and stared at them. He had never actually gotten on a horse; his father hadn't permitted him to ride one in fear he would get hurt.

_If he really didn't want me to get injured,_ Yami thought, _he would actually ask where I go at these times._

Teana stroked one of the great beasts muzzles, getting a grunt in return from the horse.

"There, there," she said, holding the reins tightly. Yami stared in confusion.

"Teana... Isn't this a mans job?" Yami inquired, looking up at the horse. Teana shrugged.

"Yeah, it used to be," she explained, closing her eyes and laying her head against the stallion. "But I'm not any normal girl." Yami raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How so?" he asked, cautiously approaching the horse. Teana laughed.

"I'm from the mountains," she explained. "Where the mighty Nile starts flowing. Really high up, I'm from." She sighed contentedly. "I want to go back there so much."

"Was is part of Egypt?"

"No," Teana replied, opening her eyes. "It was just... There. A place that I loved." She was standing there, her head against the horse's neck, letting her hair spread out around her head. She seemed to go into a daze. Yami sighed.

"Sounds like a wonderful place," Yami commented. Teana didn't reply. She refocused her eyes and her mind on other things.

"I'm strong," she explained. "You have to be in the mountains. So I know how to ride well enough, I suppose." She turned full-body to the horse, running her hands over it's wide, furry belly. The horse snorted and stepped a little, surprising Yami.

"What - how - " he stammered. Teana laughed and pulled hard on the reins, stopping the horse. She hauled herself up, sitting sideways on the horse's back. Her skirts fell over the horse's flank, and she crossed her arms around his neck, laying her head on the back of his neck.

"This is Angel," she said, stroking his back. She nodded to the slightly smaller horse. She was the same rich, dark brown, only she had a patch of cream-colored spots on her nose. Her mane and tale were both the same light cream color. She padded over to Yami, and he gingerly put his hands on her muzzle. She snorted and nudged her nose against his hand. "That's his mate, Prayer."

"His mate, eh?" Yami said, smiling at the horse. "She's so beautiful." Teana shrugged.

"My master found her roaming by the banks of the Nile what seems like _years_ ago," she commented, fixing Angel's reins. "Angel really took to her. As a matter of fact, they had two foals. Reed and Sugar." Yami lifted his head slightly, the names sparking his memory. "Pharaoh thought they were beautiful, and wanted to train them to be in the Imperial Order. He ended up keeping Sugar, though."

"She's this cream color, correct?" Yami said, motioning to Prayer. Teana nodded.

"How'd you know?"

"I... Saw her once." Teana sighed. She shifted the reins and attempted to turn Angel towards the broad plains out beyond the city.

"I'll be back in a second," she explained. "I'm supposed to exercise Angel." She nudged him forward, speaking softly in his ear, stepping through the gate to the coral. She then whipped the reins, startling Angel. He broke into a gallop, shooting off into the plains. Dust was left in their wake. Yami's jaw dropped.

"Wow," he muttered. "She can really ride." It still struck Yami as strange how Teana seemed to be the head servant of this household. Usually a male servant would have more responsibilities... Yami felt a bit guilty for breaking the law. A law that Teana didn't know.

No slaves - let alone female slaves - nor servants are to be educated. And that was exactly what Yami was doing. He couldn't help himself. The only reason he snuck out before was because, technically, Ankumanukanon never said he couldn't leave the palace. The palace perimeters reached the edges of the city. So, technically, he was still in the palace. Just not behind the walls. The only reason he snuck out _before_ was to be with the militia. That, and to watch the city people. He had been raised like every other Egyptian; men are superior to women. Royalty are superior to commoners. Listen and respect people older then yourself. Don't mingle outside of your own class.

Hell, he broke half of those already. He sighed as he watched her, far out in the distance. Yami wondered why Teana hadn't been reported yet. If his father caught wind that a female servant ran a household... He shook his head.

"I won't tell," he vowed. He couldn't. As she came back, almost kneeling on the Angel's back, with the dust behind her and the sun high in the sky, Yami felt his heart speed up.

_How can I report her,_ he thought, _If I'm breaking the law just by loving her?_

Teana returned in a blaze of glory, settling Angel back down.

"Well," she stated, smiling. "He had a good run. Didn't you, Angel?" she said to the animal, stroking his neck. He snorted as if agreeing. Yami was still holding onto Prayer's reins, lost in his thoughts. she cocked her head and said "Yami? You okay?" Yami looked around, the up at Teana.

"Oh.... Yeah.... I'm fine," he said, smiling. Teana raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you're sure..." She nodded to Prayer. "Wanna ride her?" Yami looked up at Prayer, then back at Teana. "Ummm...." Teana sighed.

"Come _on,_ Yami," she said, laughing. "How do you live in fear?"

_How do you not?_ Yami wanted to say, but decided against it. He figured Teana must know what she was going. Yami nodded to her, gulping deeply. Teana grabbed Prayer's reins. She tugged the horse towards to Angel, who was nudging his head towards her. Yami followed to two, wondering what was going to happen.

"Do you want to go slow or fast?" she asked, handing the reins to Yami. Yami took them and looked up at Prayer's eyes. They seemed to sparkle with a delicate light that made him feel very special tpo be riding her.

"...Well..." Teana turned to him.

"How about this. In my home, we used to decide how good a rider you were compared to your family. Does your father ride?" Yami nodded. His father was an excellent rider; he had learned as soon as he could walk. Teana stroked Angel.

"How well do you control horses?" she asked. Yami shrugged. "Well..." She smacked Angel's hide, forcing him to take off at a gallant speed. Yami's eyes bulged as Angel came near to him. "Go get him!" she ordered. Yami, not sure what to do, jumped out of the horse's way, afraid of being trampled. Angel hit the edge of the coral and bounded back at Yami, his hooves crunching on the ground.

"Grab the reins!" Teana called. Yami slowly approached the stampeding animal, grabbing onto the reins. He was suddenly lurched forward, nearly pitching off his feet. He steadied himself, and decided to try to calm Angel.

"Shhh, shh, Angel, it's okay," he said, unsure of how to act. Angel kicked his hind legs in an attempt to shake Yami off. Yami managed to dodge, but was nearly kicked in the face. He was breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face. In his mind, he was already running as far away from the horse as possible. But, of course, he had been raised like every other Egyptian boy, and he wanted to show this _girl_ he could control a large animal.

"Angel!" he commanded in a stern voice. "Be quiet! It's alright!" Angel tried to run, then instead reared up. Yami let go of the reins, too afraid to grab onto Angel once more. Teana stepped forward, her eyes wide.

"Yami..." she muttered. "...Please..." Angel seemed as if he would take off towards Teana now. Yami struggled to remember how his father handled Sugar. Angel whinnied, stamping his feet into the compact ground. Teana stood her ground, a scared look on her face.

"Come on..." she said. Yami frowned, grabbed the reins roughly, and said in a stern voice,

"Angel, I will not hurt you. Trust me." Angel placed his front hooves down, shifted a little, and snorted, shaking his head. Yami tightened his grip on the reins and beamed at the horse. Angel seemed to want to pound away, but as soon as Yami settled his shaky hands on his side, he calmed, snorting again loudly.

"Oh, gods," Teana remarked. "Amazing. He has the rider's touch." She laughed out loud and ran over to where Yami and Angel stood, Yami in shock and amazement.

"You did it, Yami! You did it!" She threw her arms around him, making him blush deeply.

"Er..." Yami muttered, but he was semi glad that Teana was hugging him. Her warm, soft body pressed against his... He just wanted to wrap his arms around her waist and never, ever let go.

**.**

**.**

After that moment, Yami knew he was in love with Teana. She had hugged him because he had survived the rampaging horse, and that he had befriended her. He was glad he could be there for her. Every single thing he had ever been taught he was going against, and he felt somewhat relieved he was getting away with it.

He wanted to slowly wrap his arms around her, and just hold her until night's end. Even longer. He wanted to slowly bring his face to hers, and kiss her _so_ badly...

She let him go. Yami reluctantly let her go, stepping backwards. Teana fixed her hair, blushing. She couldn't _believe_ she had just hugged him! They were lucky no one had seen them...

"Well... Do you wanna ride?" Teana asked in a small voice. Yami nodded.

"But..." Teana looked up. Yami handed her the reins to Angel. "I'll ride Prayer, if you don't mind." Teana smiled and skillfully mounted Angel in a second, making Yami once again gape in amazement.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Prayer's reins. She handed them to Yami. "Just propel yourself up onto her back." Yami nodded, then attempted to get onto Prayer's back. He was able to get his arms onot her back, then slid off again, landing on his back in the dust. Teana laughed and turned Angel around, trotting over to where Prayer and Yami were.

"Ow," Yami murmured, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"You okay?"

"I will be." Teana grabbed his arm, and hoisted him up onto Prayer's back. Eventually, he was organized, sitting with one leg on either side of Prayer's body, holding the reins tightly in his arms. Yami looked down and saw he was a good five feet off the ground. He being hardly over five feet froze, his face going white. Teana laughed again and loosened his fingers.

"Don't hold them so tightly," she said. Yami slowly loosened his grip. Prayer snorted and stomped a little, eager to go out and run. Now that a she had a rider, she figured she would be going out at any second....

"You ready?" Teana asked, nodding towards the outside yard. Yami gulped as an answer. Teana whipped the reins once, and Angel trotted forwards, leaving through the gate. Yami mimicked Teana's motions, Prayer surging forwards.

_Hey... This isn't so bad..._ Yami thought, smiling. Prayer moved smoothly and swiftly, going at a slow pace. Angel was antsy, however, and wanted Teana to speed up. Teana flipped the reins a couple of times to calm him, then continued trotting.

After awhile, Yami eased into Prayer's motions. He relaxed his shoulders, loosened his legs, shifted his grip on the reins. Teana noticed, and decided to see just how well Yami could truly ride. He did, after all, have the rider's touch.

The sun was leaving the middle of the sky, slowing closing the day. Yami could see the sparkling Nile, far away from them. He turned around and noticed they were also very far from the city. They were reaching the outskirts. They were in vast plains, covered in grass, fields of crops growing nearby.

"How far are we going?" Yami asked, turning to Teana. Teana smiled.

"To the Nile," she explained. "Don't ya want to?" Yami shrugged.

"At this rate, it'll be dark by the time we go back," he said, a bit uneasy. His father would definitely notice his absence then. Teana laughed. It was a bubbly laugh, starting in her throat, then curling out into the air, making him blush. She was just so pretty...

He shook his head.

"We can speed up, if you'd like," Teana suggested, repositioning herself. She was sitting with both legs on one side, like women were supposed to. She stopped Angel abruptly, shifting her body. Yami stopped as well, watching. She pushed herself back, so she was sitting nearly on Angel's opposite side. While holding the harness around Angel's neck tightly, She swung her left leg over to Angel's left side, so she was now sitting just like Yami. She turned to him and grinned. It was hard for her, since she had long skirts on.

"Erm... Teana...?" Yami said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you sure you can ride like that?" Teana nodded.

"Look," she said, her skirt was tied on in the front. She undid the know, pulling the long sash off. Her skirts would fall off if she pulled the sash off!

_What's she doing?_ Yami wondered, his cheeks going rosy once more. Teana pulled the long, colorful skirts off, the reveal a much shorter one beneath it.

_Phew_, Yami thought. She pulled the shawl around her shoulders off to reveal just a cloth wrapped around her breasts, tied with a ribbon on her back. She stuffed her other clothes into the pack hanging on Angel's side, closing it tightly. The red and white sash around her waist was tied extremely tightly, the tight, cream colored skirt barely reaching her knees. Yami recognized the pattern on her sash...

His breath caught in his throat.

She was wearing a man's riding tunic.

Yami blushed immediately. Teana turned to him, holding the reins in her fierce hands. She was rather muscular for a woman. Probably from living in the mountains, and working in this household...

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes glinting. Yami gulped. With that, Teana whipped the reins, causing Angel to whinny and go onto his hind legs. He landed with a thud and took off at a fast gallop, Teana riding him expertly. Yami watched in awe.

_She controls the beast with expertise,_ Yami thought. _Amazing._ With trembling hands, Yami gripped the reins as tight as he could. He squeezed Prayer's sides with his legs, and bent down near her neck so as not to fall off. Teana had stopped Angel's gallop, waiting for him.

He whipped the reins.

With a loud neigh, Prayer took off into the midday, leaving dust in their wake. Yami was amazed at her speed.

He found it was very easy to maneuver her motions. At first, her fast-paced gallop was difficult, but he eased into it, eventually loosening his grip. Teana laughed as he galloped past.

"Come on!" he called. Teana whipped her reins and followed.

Yami couldn't believe it. Because his father was so good, he was also good at riding. He attempted to do what Teana did, and lift himself up a bit. He squeezed his calves tightly to Prayer's sides, attempting to use his semi-weak quadriceps to lift his body.

It worked.

It was also much more comfortable.

Teana, amazed at his quick learning, pushed Angel faster, trying to catch up.

"You'll have to do better then that to out ride me," she called, smiling. Yami shook his head.

"I don't have to," called back, and drove Prayer faster. "I have the rider's touch!"

"Show-off!" Teana cried as Yami rode by, laughing. She giggled and followed him. They were two dust clouds in the vast fields, workers seeing them go by. Maia included. She stood up, a basket in her arms, smiling at the sight.

They couple eventually made it to the Nile's banks, bringing the horses to a stop. Prayer and Angel gratefully bent down to drink from the river from their long run.

"Wow," Yami muttered, panting. He slid to the ground and leaned on the long reeds, trying to regain his breath. "That was incredible."

"You're very good," Teana noted, sitting beside him. The sun was setting currently, showering them with reds, yellows and oranges, the sky turning to different pastel colors. Both of them sweaty and dirty, they sat there and watched the horses drink from the Nile. Both were silent.

Yami's heart was beating furiously. He wanted to say something so badly, but then she would turn to him, and he knew his face was as red as clay. He looked at his hands, wondering why he was so nervous.

Then he knew.

Teana laid down in the reeds, her hands behind her head. Yami looked down at her, smiling. She was staring at the darkening sky. Yami didn't even notice that he was supposed to be home.

"It's beautiful here," she commented, her eyes traveling over the sky. "But I miss my home. It was beautiful there, too."

"As beautiful as you?" Yami asked. Teana blinked and sat up, confused.

"What?" she said, a bit of laughter to her voice. "Me?" Yami turned away, blushing madly.

_Oh, gods why did I say that?_ he thought, angry at himself for his foolishness. _I'm such an idiot!_ Teana smiled gently, drawing absently into the sand. Yami looked down at her hands, drawing strange symbols.

"W-what's that?" he stammered. Teana sighed.

"Markings," she explained. She pointed to one. "This means peace, and this means..." she drew one more. It was beautiful. It curled and bowed, almost like wind and water colliding, a masterpiece drawn in the sands of time, coming from her fingertips.

".....Love...." They looked at each other, then away.

Yami figured his heart would explode if it beats any faster.

**.**

**.**

_[awww, look at the lovebirds. they're so kawaii! next chappie is teana reflecting on her feelings... does she love him or not?!?!?! I DONT KNOW!!!! also, yami kisses aklia for the first time; and it seems __Egypt__'s going to war with __Syria__? What? I don't know! Next chapter: Unsurities and Guilt]_

**Shibby-One**


	6. Unsurities and Guilt

_[hey yall, back again. I was listening to 'Wrong Again' by Martina McBride all during this ficc...]_

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Six**

**_Unsurities_****_ and Guilt_**

**_._**

**_._**

****

****

_What was I thinking?_ Teana said to herself for the umpteenth time that morning. She was sitting on the edge of the Nile, watching Sena and her sister, Fabri, bathe. She had to hold Fabri, since she was just a little child, even though Sena was old enough to help herself.

Fabri, with absolutely nothing on, was sitting in the water. Hardly a year old, she splashed playfully, running her hands through the water. Teana bent down into the water, rubbing her back. She giggled.

"Silly, silly Fabri!" Teana cooed, making the girl laugh. Teana smiled. She loved Fabri, and she had known her since her birth. She remembered how excited Sena had been. But after Fabri was born, Sena was just... Sena. A girl who believed the world revolved around her.

"Teana!" She called, standing on the edge of a rock jutting out into the river. Teana looked up, waiting.

"Yes?"

"Watch me!" Sena cried, her arms spread out. She was wearing a simple tunic, unlike the magnificent one she usually wore. She backed up a bit, then ran forwards, diving head-first into the river. Teana gasped.

The river is very shallow here.

"Sena? Miss Sena?" Teana called nervously. She saw bubbles form where Sena had been. The girl surfaced, rubbing her head.

"Oww..." she moaned, running over to Teana. "I hit my head, Teana!"

"Oh, are you okay?" Teana asked, checking Sena. She just had a sore spot on her forehead, from where she brushed some rocks. Teana sighed in relief.

She would be in _so_ much trouble if Sena was hurt. Fabri laughed and splashed, pulling Sena's tunic.

"Fabri!" she scoffed, spinning around. "Don't do that!"

Fabri just laughed. Teana smiled. Sena looked annoyed. Teana pulled Fabri out of the water, drying her soaking little body. Fabri watched Teana's face with her big, chocolate brown eyes, blinking occasionally. Fabri then reached up and touched Teana's hand, tapping her with her tiny fingers.

"Fabri," Teana said, bringing her face close. "Hi, Fabri!" Fabri laughed. Sena scoffed again.

"Come on, Teana!" she called. "Father wants us inside." Teana nodded and wrapped Fabri's little body in a cloth to warm her. She cradled the baby in her arms, brushing Fabri's dark curls out of her face. Fabri continued to watch Teana, reaching out to her long brown hair. Both Fabri and Sena were fascinated with her hair; it was much lighter then theirs in color, and much thinner. Teana was from a home in the mountains, where there wasn't much sun or dryness. Unlike Egypt...

"Teana," a voice said. Sena was hanging onto an older woman, her mother. Teana bowed graciously, still holding Fabri.

"Mistress," she addressed her. The woman smiled kindly.

"I'll take Fabri now, Teana," she said. Reluctantly, Teana handed over Fabri, who giggled at the sight of her mother.

"Fabri.... Sena, come," she ordered, and turned away from Teana.

"Teana, you may go to the center, if you wish," she said softly. "Just be back in time to exercise Angel and Prayer, alright?"

"Yes, Mistress," Teana said, bowing again. She grabbed her indigo shawl from her quarters and left the large estate, wandering up the streets of the city. She waved to people she knew, bowed to people she knew, exchanged hellos. As she walked, she became lost in her thoughts of Yami. He had told her yesterday that he wouldn't be coming to visit her.

"I have something to do with the Prince," he had told her.

"I wonder what...." she muttered to herself. She shook her head. "It's none of my business, I'm sure..." She arrived in the center, seeing the regal fountain before her. Women and children were there, talking and gathering water, children playing. Teana loved to sit and watch everyone around her, laughing and smiling.

As she watched, she let her mind wander, and found that Yami drifted into her thoughts. She jumped and blinked, realizing what was happening.

"It's.... nothing," she said, shrugging. "He's just...."

_Amazing,_ her mind added for her. She blushed and shook her head.

"Well, he _is,_ but...."

_You love to be around him. Admit it._ Teana looked around, making sure no one was talking to her. When she noticed no one speaking directly to her, she looked down at her hands.

"Well.... He is fun... And...."

_And you want to kiss him._

"What?!" Teana blushed deeply, wondering if anyone could see her. Some of the people sitting near to her turned to see who she was talking to. They gave her quizzically glances, obviously confused. She smiled and waved them away. Angry at herself for thinking this way, she stood, fixing her skirts.

_Admit it. You love him._

"I do not!" she exclaimed, hurrying away from the center, leaving the people there in their confused thoughts.

**.**

**.**

The reason Yami hadn't been able to meet Teana that day was because he was supposed to spend the day with Aklia. She linked arms with him and kissed his cheek, leaning on him and making him tremble. His father was speaking with the priests and the Captain of the Imperial Order. Jono was present as well at this meeting. They were meeting about Egypt's feuds with neighboring lands, which will most likely result in a huge battle. Yami hoped it wouldn't.

If there was a battle, the Imperial Army would stay here to protect the city, and the militia would be forced to fight.

They were all of Yami's friends.

"It's so scary," Aklia noted, squeezing his arm.

"What, the raids?" She nodded.

"You saw how beat up the militia was after the last one," Aklia said, nodding towards the far eastern borders of Egypt. "What if they challenge us to a real battle? What will happen?"

"We'll try to keep it out of Egypt's lands," Yami explained in a serious tone. "We don't want any innocents to be killed." Aklia nodded in agreement. The two were sitting on a bench in the courtyard, beneath a large tree, budding with flowers. The mitsukai [1] tree. Yami slipped his hand into Aklia's, smiling. It was comforting being with her, since he knew her so well.

The two had been nearly best friends for a good part of five years, since their engagement was announced. When Yami had first met Aklia during her first visit, they tolerated each other, and that was it. Soon, however, they became fast friends, playing together and enjoying the company of someone their own age.

....Until just a few years ago.... Aklia changed. She seemed to mature almost, become more like a girl then just a child. A woman, even. It made Yami nervous sometimes to think about how one summer she's his best friend, just someone to hang out with, then in only a few months' time, she's not just a child but a _girl._

According to Asenath, she would have matured much faster then he. He secretly wished, however, that they both had stayed children, and just been friends...

"Atem? Atem?" Aklia was saying, waving her hand in front of Yami's eyes. He blinked and turned to her, surprised.

"What is it?"

"You were spacing out. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine..." Yami muttered, rubbing his face. He wished so badly to run off and meet Teana... He had to spend time with Aklia, though. Aklia was looking around the vast courtyard at the beautiful garden surrounding them.

"This is so lovely," she whispered. "Who planted these?" Yami smiled. He loved explaining the color scheme to people.

"Look closely," Yami whispered in her ear, pointing before them. In the center of the garden was a multitude of yellow, red and orange buds, just waiting to bloom "Those were planted when my sister, Asenath, was born. She was born at dusk, when the sun is red." He motioned to a batch of bushes and small, pink buds blooming, along with a couple of small trees. "Those were planted for Sekhem, because he was born a weakling, and those trees represent strength." In the far reaches of the garden was a batch of tall, blue and purple flowers, obviously planted for Atem.

"....And those were planted when I was born, because I was born at night during the spring rains...." he said softly. Aklia nuzzled his neck, making him jump in surprise. He didn't mind it, though; she was very close to him... He supposed he should get used to her, anyway...

_But I don't love her,_ he told himself. _She's one of my best friends..._ But he couldn't help it. It was more his hormones then anything that was driving him at this point. He put his hand on Aklia's cheek gently, pulling her closer to him.

With the sun beaming through the scattered leaves in the tree, and the beauty of the surrounding garden, Aklia felt like she were in a story. Gently, Yami pressed his lips against hers, wrapping her into a kiss. Aklia had been expecting it, and didn't push away. Instead, she closed her eyes and collapsed into him, letting him hold her tightly. The kiss was very soft and very sweet, and Yami found himself enjoying it much more then he thought. He pulled away, opening his eyes.

Aklia smiled and leaned against him. Yami waited to see if she would say anything, but she didn't.

_What was that?_ he thought to himself. _Why did I just kiss Aklia? What the hell drove me to that?! Is it the atmosphere? The fact our wedding is coming?_

_The fact that I'm thirteen?__ Is there something happening to me?_

_What was that?_

Whatever it was, he felt extremely guilty about it afterwards...

And satisfied.

It scared him to say it, but, since the last time he'd kissed her like that (when they're wedding was announce), he enjoyed it much more. He found himself nearly pining for it to happen again, to wrap himself into a kiss with his fiancée...

What was going _on?!_

Just seconds ago he was thinking about how much he _didn't_ love her!!__

**.**

**.**

Maia was washing her face when Teana approached her that afternoon. Teana had wandered the streets, returning at noon to her master's house to watch Sena and Fabri. Her heart wasn't in her duties, however; her mind continued to drift back to Yami, her heart quickening at the mere thought.

Maia was standing straight, running her hands through her long hair as Teana approached. She picked up the basket at her feet and held it in her arms, brushing her hands through the fresh grain she was carrying to a packaging building. She blinked in surprise of seeing Teana come running in her direction.

"...Teana...?"

"Maia!" Teana cried, panting. She leaned over, trying to catch her breath, Maia watching with a confused face.

"Are you alright?" Maia asked, concerned. Teana nodded, standing straight.

"Maia," she panted, putting her hand on the older woman's shoulder, "Please. Tell me something."

"What?" Maia asked, repositioning her basket. Teana looked at her feet, and then her eyes fell on Maia's face.

"...I met someone a while back," she started, taking a deep breath. "....And he befriended me. We would be together for awhile, then go back to our duties. But we always found time to be together. He was... Maybe my first real friend." Maia, who knew she was speaking of the Prince, nodded slowly.

"....Okay...."

"And now," Teana explained, shaking her head, "I think... I think I'm falling in love with him."

Maia couldn't hide her surprised expression. She turned away quickly, thoughts overturning in her mind, worries surfacing and uncertainties re-focused.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought to herself. She fixed her skirt and faced Teana again.

"....Are you sure?" Maia questioned, worry flitting her chest. She had the weird feeling that this would all get out of hand..

"...I'm sure," Teana assured, more to herself then to Maia. "And I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of what we have now," Teana explained, wringingher hands. "What if he doesn't love me back? What if he completely abandons me?... It's happened before...." Maia sighed and smiled.

"Teana," she said softly. "Do you love Yami?" Teana shrugged.

"....Yes..."

"How much?"

Teana shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"...A lot..." Maia gasped in surprise once more.

"What?" Teana's hands were balled into fists, shaking. Her head was bowed and her shoulder heaving, crying soundly to the ground. She lifted her tear-stained face to Maia, her teeth clenched.

"....It..... Almost hurts to be apart," she said, sniffing. "Today, when I knew he wasn't going to be around... I felt as if I would be lonely all day. As if no one would say anything to me, although almost everyone I ran into I knew. Well, too. It's just.... I...." Teana shook her head and burying her face in her hands, still trembling from her tears. Maia set her basket down and placed her hands reassuringly on Teana's shoulders.

"Teana... Teana..." she said, trying to get her attention. "Sennaniakah! [2]" Teana looked up at Maia, still sniffing. Maia tilted her chin up to face her, sighing once more.

"So you love him," she started. "It can be painful, but it won't kill you. Now," she commanded in a gentle manner, "I know you might be scared. And truthfully... If you knew anything about your situation..."

"What?" Teana asked innocently, tears still falling down her face. Maia shook her head.

"Never mind that. But anyway, even if it hurts, I assure you, he will come back."

"How do you know?"

"I know A -- Yami," Maia said, catching herself at the last moment. "He isn't the type of person to leave someone hanging." Teana smiled.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

**.**

**.**

"It's not a matter of business, it's a matter of life or death!"

"How would _you_ know? You've never been in this situation before!"

"Don't say anything about life and death until you've experienced enough battles as I have!!" Aklia blinked and turned to closed-off room, wondering what could be going on in there. There was the occasional bang of someone pounding the table, and sometimes many voices would start at once. Aklia sighed to herself. They were arguing about the on-going feuds with their neighbors to the east, Syria. Yami had joined the brigade when they pulled him in, unable to decide on something. Now he was arguing as well.

"Wow," Aklia said, staring at the doorway. No women were allowed inside; not even servants. "It sounds dangerous in there."

"One reason why we're not allowed," Iani said in a humorous tone, fixing a curtain. They were in the throne room, waiting for the fights to end. Aklia was sitting before the actual throne, on the wide-brimmed steps that led down to the floor, elevating it in the room. Iani was attempting to let the sunlight in by fixing the curtains in the window. Helena was occupying Mana on the floor by teaching her hand games learned from Asenath. Aklia was waiting for Yami.

Yami had told her to 'wait for me, it'll only be a minute'.

A 'minute' lasted about two hours so far.

Aklia sighed again, louder this time. Iani turned to her, smiling gently.

"If I may, Lady Aklia," she offered, bowing, "I suggest you should find the Queen." Aklia looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"She's in her quarters, and only I am the only servant allowed," she explained. "However, I am very busy here, and unable to get her. She's usually the ones to break up the fights in there."

"....I thought she wasn't allowed." Iani shook her head.

"She's a hard woman to break, Lady Aklia." Aklia shrugged and stood.

"Well... Are you very busy?"

"Extremely. Pharaoh's orders."

"Alright. I shall get her." Aklia turned on her heel and headed down the hall, her crimson cape flying out behind her.

_Now...__ Where is she...? _Aklia wondered, climbing a staircase. She vaguely remembered her way to the Queens quarters. She hadn't been there in years. Not since she used to hide in there when she was little...

She remembered the wide window at the top of the stairs.

_Go left,_ she thought, turning down a wide corridor. She was high up, on the fifth floor, she presumed. She came to the end of the hallway, a circular room beyond a heavy curtain hanging before her. Beyond the curtain was a circular room with a series of doorways branching off into other rooms.

The Queen's quarters.

Carefully, Aklia pushed the curtain aside and entered the room. Anna wasn't in there. Aklia, not quite sure what to say, cleared her throat loudly.

"Erm..."

"Aklia?" a voice called. Anna came from behind a curtain and through a doorway, smiling at the girl. Aklia grinned back. "What is it?"

"Iani suggested I bring you downstairs," Aklia explained quickly, bowing to the woman. "It's getting rather violent in that meeting room...." Anna scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head sadly.

"Oh, they always get like that..." she muttered, brushing past Aklia. She was wearing a cream-colored tunic that touched the floor, with a red sash around her thin waist. She had a a long, broad golden necklace on her collar bone and spreading over her shoulders, a cape made of some type of transparent material flowing to meet the floor. She adjusted the bands that were on her arms, and ran her fingers through her long, black hair.

"Aklia," she said, turning to her, "How violent is it in there?"

"You can clearly make out what they're saying," Aklia said, a slight chuckle in her voice. Anna made a reassured sound, then began walking out of her quarters.

"Come, Aklia," she called. "I'll go and stand by. They're not as violent as they can be yet; I like to break them up when they get extremely tempered." Aklia hurried beside the Queen, remembering how much this woman was like a mother to her in the past.

....After the wedding, she technically _would _be her mother....

"If I may, Queen-sama," Aklia asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Why are they so violent?" Anna laughed gently, confusing Aklia.

"Is my eldest son in there?"

"Yes..."

"Can you hear him yelling?"

"Yes I can."

"Is my husband yelling as well?"

"Yup."

"Ah. That, my dear," Anna said, pointing to the air, "Is heredity."

"What?"

"My husband has a short temper," Anna explained to Aklia. "Before Yami's birth, he never had anyone to match his temper. It seems to me that Yami has inherited a short temper as well... I believe all three have..." she said, thinking out loud. Aklia chuckled a little alongside the Queen.

"I hope I don't get into a fight with him..."

**.**

**.**

"Teana! Teana!" Fabri greeted Teana with. Teana smiled as the little girl reached out to her, trying to grab her tunic. It was dusk, and Teana had been working in the fields near to her master's home. Fabri was sitting on Sena's bed, beside her sister, waiting patiently for Teana to wash up.

"Hello, Little Fabri," Teana said softly, bending down and picking the girl up. Fabri giggled as she was lifted into the air. Sena frowned in jealousy.

"Why don't you pick me up anymore?" she asked with a fake hurt tone. Teana sighed.

"You're just too heavy to lift anymore," she said playfully. This made Sena angry.

"No I'm not! Pick me up!" she commanded. Teana set Fabri down on the floor.

"If you insist..." she reached out, and swung Sena into her arms, Sena wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Whoa..." she said, looking down. Teana struggled with holding the girl up. "This is high.... Put me down!" Teana obeyed. Sena sighed gratefully. Fabri was sitting on the floor, clapping joyously and reaching for Teana.

"Teana!" she called again. Teana gently bent down and lifted Fabri, placing her back on the bed.

"Sena, watch Fabri for a moment," she asked of the girl. Sena raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"I must speak to your mother on something." She quickly left the room afterwards. She walked down the hall, arriving to where the mistress was staring outside of a window, sitting on the sill.

"Ah, Teana," she said, smiling. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a few moments, mistress," Teana explained, bowing. "I wish to speak with you on something."

"You do? Sit, Teana," she said, motioning to the spot beside her on the sill. Teana cautiously sat down and admired the beautiful view of the Nile from here. "Now, what is it?" Teana wrung her hands and turned to her mistress.

"I... You know that young man I have been with the past few weeks... Yami, his name was?" Teana asked, approaching this carefully.

"Yes... The one who successfully controlled Angel?"

"Yes, him."

"What about him?" Teana bit her lower lip.

"...I.... I was wondering," she said, looking at her hands. She didn't want to see the look of shock on her mistress's face after she asked her question. "Suppose this man tried to.... court me...." The mistress

was taken aback, surprised.

"Court you? You mean.... suggest to marry you?"

"...Yes...." Teana said slowly. She wasn't speaking on any hints she had picked up; she was just suggesting the possibility. "...What would you think about it?"

"Well..." The mistress thought for a moment, Teana waiting eagerly for her answer. "....I suppose, if you were to have children of your own, you would do good from raising my daughters..."

"I guess so...."

"And he would have to allow you to continue work here, since we all love having your company," The mistress said, making Teana blush. "Yes, this situation might very well work...." Her eyes lit up in excitement at the prospect of marrying him. In a mocking tone, the mistress said, "....I guess I could give you my blessing..."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear Teana," she said, smiling brightly at her. "Really. If any man were to court you, it would be fine with me." Teana bowed to her, thanked her, and ran from the room, still blushing.

_I don't believe it!_ she thought, stopping in the hallway. _Of all things to ask...__ Marriage!_ Just the thought made her shiver. And Yami never even mentioned that he liked her... She shrugged and walked along. She wasn't even sure if she really loved him or not.

_I'll... talk to him tomorrow._

**.**

**.**

"Fucking bastard, he thinks he can send us out like dogs on a leopard's tail and just _sacrifice_ us to Syria..." Jono was still fuming over the heated argument he had with the Leader of the Imperial Order. Maia rolled her eyes and grabbed his sword away from him.

"Stop complaining, it won't make it any better," she said, placing the sheathed weapon on a table. Night had fallen before the argument stopped. At one point, they were nearly hoarse from yelling, and Anna bounded in, telling them they needed to stop yelling before they all either went deaf or lost their voices.

"If I see _any one of you_ for the rest of the night, you're all dead!" she had shouted, making them all quiet. (Many in the room were shocked at Ankumanukanon's reaction. He stopped dead in his tracks.)

After the argument, Yami had spoken to Jono about Teana, asking if anyone had attempted to court her.

"No, I don't think so," Jono said, staring quizzically at Yami. "Why? It's not like _you_ can court her, you know."

"I know," Yami said, shrugging. He looked at his hands, then up at his own balcony, leading from his bedroom over the courtyard. "I was just wondering if anyone loved her in the past...." Jono shrugged.

"I don't know," he had said, lying through his teeth.

"You didn't tell him about...?" she trailed off, leaning forwards. Jono looked appalled.

"Of _course_ not -- Maia, Teana entrusted us with that information, and she'll tell Yami if she wants to," he said, a look of shock and sincerity on his face. Maia raised her hands in self-defense.

"I'm just checking," she said innocently. "Egypt is a dangerous place for a girl like her, Jono."

"I know." Both were silent for a moment, thinking about the predicament they had before them.

"Teana told me something today that shocked me," Maia said softly. Jono turned to her.

"Are you allowed to tell me?" he asked jokingly. He began to gulp down a mug full of water.

"Yes, I am," Maia said, smiling. She looked down at her hands. "...But this is serious, Jono. She practically told me she loved Yami."

Jono spit out the water that was in his mouth, making Maia gasp, then laugh.

"You're _kidding,_" Jono said, shocked. "She said that?"

"No, not directly," Maia explained, still giggling over the 'explosion'. "She said 'I think I'm falling in love with him', not 'I love him'."

"Ah, so she only _thinks_ that... Because, you know, this could complicate... things..." he said thoughtfully. Maia walked over to Jono and leaned against him, bumping her hip against his.

"Since when have things not been complicated?"

"Since..." Jono trailed off, thinking. "...Hell, I don't know when!" Laughing, Maia kissed him gently, making him jump. She pulled away from him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Why do we have to be confused in all this?" she asked. Jono shrugged.

"I never know the right answer to _anything,_ Maia. Anything."

**.**

**.**

**mitsukai**** [1]:** in my other YamixTeana ficcy (I'm Still Dreaming), which is a different, futuristic rendition of this story, i made up a flower called _mitsukai_ that grew in Egypt. It was Teana's symbol -- whenever a mitsukai was mentioned, the readers knew to think of Teana. In the fic, the first time that they were, erm, _intimate_ with each other (;;), she saw them and was like "Aww, pretty white flowers!" Basically, white daffodils with longer petals. She wears one in her hair. Such a long, symbolistic explanation... --

**Sennaniakah**** (senn-nah-nee-AHK-ah) [2]: **the odd, long name I thought up for Teana. I thought 'Teana' was an inadequate name, so I made it really, really long. Like most Egyptian names When shortened, her name was 'Ana', which transformed into Egyptian (she's from Sudan) is 'Te-Ana', which becomes 'Teana'. Loooong... ack. You guys shoulda seen the name i came up with for Yami... It was... er...** Yami: Amikomantah o.o** yesh, that long word there... Much longer and more believeable then Atem, I would say

_[that is the end to this odd, odd chapter. Im not quite sure where this came from, i just wanted Teana to dwell a bit on her present situation... yesh anyway... Next chappie: Mythology Lesson squee]_

**Shibby****-One**


	7. One of the Forbidden Dances

_[chapter seven. Now we have all the Sennen Items Nah, jk. Oh, Seto might show up this chap... looks around speaking of Items... I havent mentioned them once, have i? Note: this is the last re-uploaded chap. I love the QuickEdit! squeal]_

.

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Seven**

**_One of the Forbidden Dances_**

.

Unfortunately, Yami didn't escape to see Teana for a couple of days, giving Teana time to dwell over her true feelings. She was still unsure of how she really felt about him, and she constantly wondered where he was all the time. It was getting harder for him to sneak out, however.

Unfortunately, someone noticed the little kiss he gave to Aklia. Who in turn, told Anna, who told Ankumanukanon.

Great.

When he had been confronted about it, he had said it's "just a little kiss" ("That wasn't exactly little, though," Ala, the eldest daughter of Iani, had said, smirking.) So they all figured that Yami was actually starting to like Aklia a bit more, and expected him to spend more time with her. She did as well.

Also, Ankumanukanon started wondering where his son _really_ went during the day... He said he was with the militia, but...

He had asked Jono if that is where he truly was. Jono, being the friend that he was, said it was true. After that he was nearly kicking himself because he lied to the Pharaoh. Being in his position was not a good one, trust me. Ankumanukanon also noticed that Yami wore his ring [1] less and less. The reason: if Teana saw it, then she would know he was some kind of royal, which meant he wasn't a servant as he claimed.

When Yami had taken off that day from his room without wearing it, the Pharaoh asked why. Yami faltered.

"Well, ummm... I...." Yami racked his brain for an excuse.

_What can I say?!_ He thought. He wrung his hands.

"I... didn't want to get it dirty," he said, grinning. Ankumanukanon raised his eyebrows.

"I've noticed that you haven't worn it in awhile," he remarked. "Surely you can't get it _that_ dirty while you're down there....?" Yami, his face turning red, threw up his hands.

"You know what? You're right," he said, turning around. He bowed to his father. "I'll go, er... retrieve it."

"Alright," Ankumanukanon said, smiling. Yami took off up the hall, sighing in relief. He had dodged the bullet this time...

But how long could he keep up this ploy? Especially with Aklia...

He found himself thinking about her a lot lately. Was it just because he was a teenager? Or was it because he was actually starting to really _like_ Aklia? Especially in the way he loved Teana... But then, he did kiss Aklia... and his father obviously noticed....

He was so confused. He was sitting with his back to a wall, staring out a window in the east corridor, not really focused. His feelings seemed to be changing course; his heart was torn in two.

Could he really learn to.... Love Aklia?

This is _way_ too much for his mind right now. But, with every passing second, he thought more about it, and the more it preyed on his thoughts. In only a few minutes he found himself once again thinking about Aklia, and he also noticed how much he really wanted to be with Teana.

_Why me?_ he thought. At this rate, he would get neither woman.

Oh, gods.

Yami left the palace after his studies were done for the day, wandering around the city in peasant clothing. He had to time his wanders much more precisely now, especially with the guards on higher alert. He also had to return much earlier, because he was to spend the evening with Aklia. Nearly _everyone_ in the palace was eager to see if he kissed her again.

"C'mon, I know she works around here..." he walked briskly towards her master's home, noticing how large the building truly was. It was a tall building, built mostly with brick and stone. It was painted white and had three levels, balconies and terraces, almost, a vast garden and pool behind it, with the Nile flowing hardly fifty feet away.

He could see how a girl as beautiful as Teana would come to work here.... He stepped forwards, peering through curtains and plants to the back. No one was there.

"Hmmm," he muttered, looking over at the stables. The horses were all sitting in their stalls, either asleep or eating. It _was_ a bit past midday... Maybe she went down to the Nile's banks with her master's daughters again...

He wandered away from the house, weaving in and out of the crowds, heading towards a more uninhabited portion of the city. It was more where the fields were planted and harvested, canals were built and ships were docked by the Nile. He managed to move past all the fuss and come to a very lovely portion of the river, where it flowed slowly and calmly, coming up onto the sand, surrounded by long reeds and little water flowers. It was a popular place among young girls and women; he had seen Asenath here plenty of times.

As he crept forward through the reeds, he saw no one in the water or on it's banks. The Nile was a cool, indigo blue with a green tint, making it sparkle with a taste of majesty and mystery. The Nile had always fascinated him, with it's great strength to flood every summer, and the wealth it brought to Kemet.

He was, however, terrified of the dark, fast-moving waters in which people played dangerous games of life and death, where ships came in and out. Hell, he was afraid of all water that was more then three feet deep.

He couldn't swim.

He stopped, making sure no one was there, and was about to leave, when he saw her.

Teana.

She was kneeling at the water's edge, bending over, her hair spread at her back. It fell onto her shoulder blades in sheaves, the water shining from it's strands.

"Teana," Yami hissed, stepping forwards. Teana straightened up, since she didn't hear him. She was splashing water onto her face and arms and humming to herself, rubbing her arms with the cool waters. Yami fell to his knees and gaped at her as she partially turned.

Her hair was sopping wet, sticking to her shoulders and her back, glinting with the sun. Her clothes were dry, and very simple, a simple long-bodied tunic that reached her ankles tied with a dark sash around her waist. Yami blushed as he realized that her collarbone and her arms were all completely bare. As a matter of fact, the tunic was hardly drawn over her breasts. Her arms glistened with the shimmering wetness of water, and she stretched her shoulders, stretching out her arms.

Yami gulped, his cheeks going darker. Teana knelt down in the sand, leaning onto her heels, then laying down on her back in the sand dunes. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine over her long body. She continued humming to herself, playing with her fingers as she did so.

"Te... Teana?" he stammered, leaning forwards. Teana blinked, sitting up quickly. She drew her shawl around her shoulders tightly, looking around suspiciously.

"Who's there?!" she called, shaking from the sudden encounter. Yami crawled out of the reeds, kneeling in the sand beside her. Teana sighed in relief as she saw who it was.

"Oh... Yami, oh Ra... Don't do that!!" she cried, drawing the shawl tighter around her shoulders. Yami smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, Teana," he said, crossing his legs on the ground. Teana smiled and fell onto her hip, spreading out her long legs. The two just sat there, admiring each other and their surroundings. No one spoke for the longest time.

"...Where have you been.... If it permits me to speak," she reminded herself of saying. She was so completely smitten with Yami, she forgot he was male and of higher class [2] then she. Yami shook his head.

"Don't worry about it... As you well know, the Prince is to marry at the start of spring."

"That is very soon," Teana noted, blinking in surprise.

"Yes, it is, and he's been very... stressed," he told her. "He's told me many secrets that I can share with no one. I'm the only one he trusts."

"Then you should be there for him if he needs you," Teana suggested, smiling. Yami blushed once more.

_What's wrong with me?!_ he wondered. _I'm acting like a lovesick fool!_

_...Technically, you are one...._ a voice said in his mind.

That just made him blush darker.

Teana, however, didn't notice. She stood up, dropping her shawl to the sand. She stretched her arms once more and placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes. Yami raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Teana...?" The girl took a step forwards, then twirled, then took another step...

Yami watched her do out an intricate, foreign dance. Her skirt blew out, her hair whipped at the sky, her movements were graceful and timed well. She stepped into the gently lapping water once or twice, kicking her legs and sending driplets of water in all directions. Yami couldn't help but watch in wonder. A few more minutes, and it ended.

"...Oh.... Holy...." Yami breathed, unable to speak. Panting, Teana sat down in the sand again, her face flushed.

"That dance is so hard..." she whispered. "It's my favorite, though." Yami turned his head to the side and looked straight at her.

"Does it symbolize something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does," Teana said, pointing to the sand. She reached out and drew a pointed figure in the sand. A triangle with it's base missing.

"This is the mountain I'm from," she said, pointing. She drew many other 'mountains' beside the first. "This is the entire mountain range." Yami nodded, not quite sure where this story was going.

"Many, many years ago, before even the eldest of my village were even conceived, there was a young woman who was treated badly by the men of the village. She used to run and hide from them, but they would come upon her and beat her and rape her. She was a very lonely girl, one who wished her life could end as soon as possible." Teana drew a stick figure hiding at the bottom of the main mountain.

"One day, the Nile River, at it's starting point, grew legs and arms, and formed a body from his river bed. He went to her and said 'Miss, you are a very lovely, kind girl. Through all the torture you have been submitted to, you haven't wished any ill to the men, or have you ever cursed a word to them. However, you do wish to end your own life; is that true?' and the girl nodded, although she did not answer. The River smiled to her.

" 'I can give you something that no man can take away from you,' the River told her, making her smile. 'I am giving you the gift of Swiftness; may you sweep away the hearts of young men worthy of you with you swift movements of flight.' " Teana then drew wings on the stick figure. She pulled a flower off of one of the water-dwelling plants, placing it in the sand. Yami just sat there, pulled into this fascinating fairy tale.

"The next day, the girl woke up earlier then the sun, and stood in the center of tents and fire pits. She raised her arms, and danced and danced, sending sand flying everywhere, and delighting the spirits of the plants and animals. Soon, she also delighted the spirits of children, man kind's purest form. The men who abused her were so in awe of her unknown ability, and were so impressed, they attempted to advance on her again.

"However, because she had pleased the sun so, he blinded their eyes from her, and wings grew out of her back. The wings resembled a beautiful flower of the Northern Lands, the white mitsukai. She placed one in her hair and turned away from the men, flapping her giant wings and pretending to fly away." Teana drew multiple lines around the stick figure to indicate movement. She also drew a sun and clouds, and the thin Nile.

"The men were too afraid to attack her after they were blinded. She wished to return to her normal lifestyle, only without the men, but because of her newfound ability of dance, all the people worshipped her. Except one man who believed she was an angel sent to live amongst humans. Even though he believed this in his heart, he told her she was just ordinary. Soon, they were in love and married, ruling over the others in the village. They led the small village with pride, and the villagers praised the girl and her gift." Teana drew stick figures bowing down to the girl stick figure with wings.

"After a time, the girl grew elderly, unable to dance and protect and lead their village with her magic. No one else knew of this great gift from the River, so she taught her eldest daughter, her eldest son, and her husband the graceful movements of the River's spell.

"Soon afterwards, the dance she had taught to her family spread, and everyone knew the dance of the River, the giver of protection. Because he was kindly to one girl, her Gift spread to all the peoples of my homeland. Even now, on the day that the sun lasts the longest, the eldest in each family is taught the sacred dance of the River." Teana reached out and placed the white mitsukai in her hair, looking down at her drawing.

"And that's the dance you were doing...?" Yami asked. "Teana, that story was amazing..." Teana beamed at him and erased the drawing partially.

"That girl is my ancestor," she said slowly. "My family were the leaders of the village. And I was taught that dance because I am the oldest child in my family." She lifted her head to face Yami. Yami sat there, dumbstruck.

"...That's incredible..."

"Would you like to learn the dance?"

"Am I permitted?" Yami asked, amazed she even suggested it. He was so sure that the dance was very sacred; why teach him, a foreigner and an outsider to her magical world?

"Come," she said simply, tugging his hand and pulling him up. The two stood in the sand, Teana with her hands on her hips.

"Now, follow my movements... One, two three, one, two three..." She lifted her arm in the air, pointing her fingers at the sky. She bumped her hip in the same direction, her body curving into a crescent moon. Yami followed her actions, although very sloppily.

"...One, two, three, one, two, three...." She spread her arms out and separated her legs, then kicked out and twirled. Sand flew into the air, rippling the water. Yami followed, although he fell over in his vain attempts to copy her gracefulness.

"...That's okay, you're doing fine. One, two, three, one, two, three...." She arched her arms, twirled in the opposite direction, then drew her arm back, stepping backwards twice, touching her toes to the sand. All of this was done in one single motion.

Yami couldn't do it. He could control kaas well, he could handle the Sennen Puzzle fine, he knew he could, he could inherit all that power once he was Pharaoh...

Yet he couldn't learn a simple dance.

"...One, two, three, one, two, three..." Teana showed him the rest of the dance, restraining herself from laughing as he tripped over himself. Yami fell over, laughing hard, shaking his head.

"Wow, that had the be one of the most difficult things I've ever done," he said, his shoulders heaving. "That was great..." Teana broke into the dance much faster, spinning her body, her feet and legs erect into perfect lines...

She seemed to do it much faster this time, not accenting the moves as much. Yami stood, watching with impressed eyes. She leaped into the air into a twirl, and proceeded to land on her feet.

She moved her foot at the wrong second, and -- _flash -- _

She tripped, sending herself falling backwards into the sand, kicking her legs over her head and doing a backwards roll. Yami heard a sickening _crack_ as she landed on her back, laying completely still.

"T-Teana?" he stammered, running over to her position by the reeds. "Teana?"

She didn't answer.

**.**

**.**

_Did she break her back? Her neck?_ Yami thought, dropping to the sand beside her. He leaned over her, pushing reeds out of his way to see her face...

She was _laughing_. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh--That was-- Ahh!" she cried, turning onto her side and laughing harder still. Yami's face flushed, growing angry.

_I thought she was hurt!!_ he thought angrily. _She's just laughing!!_

"Teana! I demand to know _why_ you didn't answer me when I asked you to!" he demanded, shaking with anger. He had been so _worried..._ he was ready to carry her all the way back to the palace if need be.

"I-- was-- l-laughing waaaaay too--hard!" she stammered, coughing. She sat up, breathing hard, looking into his face.

It was then that they noticed their faces so dangerously close. Yami, startled, moved back from her, landing on his palms. Teana pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked at the sand.

...It was getting dark, the sun dying behind the horizon... Getting late...

Aklia... was waiting...

Yami felt the passionate, mysterious desire to kiss Teana. His body burned for her, his heart speeding up, his hands sweaty.

He wanted to kiss her _so badly..._ He just wanted to hold her and love her, and never, ever let her get hurt or separated from him... The love he felt was re-established in his heart.

He loved this girl.

Teana gave him a half smile.

"I... Have to watch Sena and Fabri right about now," she said softly. She moved a bit closer to him, as if she would stand. She attempted standing, but soon fell onto her side, laughing a bit.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine... Oh..." Her head fell onto his shoulder as she massaged her ankle a bit.

...She was so close...

Yami gently put his arm around her.

_...Do it..._ his mind was urging him. _Kiss her!!_

Teana felt the same way. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the reality of the situation. She was a bit afraid, for no one had ever felt this way about her before... and she'd never, ever felt this way before. Yami's grip on her shoulder tightened, and she laid her head beneath his chin.

_If I could just stay here, forever..._ She opened her eyes to look at him. He was staring at the river, apparently lost in thought.

"Yami?" she whispered, leaning against his full body. Yami turned to her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She felt as if she were the most loved girl in all of Egypt, in all the world. That she had everything she ever wanted in her life... Yami drew her face to his, so they were nose-to-nose with each other. Both had their eyes closed, enjoying the other's company.

Soon, both of Yami's hands were on either cheek, caressing her gently. He wanted to kiss her so badly...

Gently, he pulled her closer, bringing his lips to hers... It was almost dusk, the sun setting on them...

...He was so close, seconds away from a kiss...

A sharp whistle sounded, one that probably echoed through all of Egypt.

Yami jerked his head up, searching for the source of the sound. He stood up, his face beet red, wondering if Asenath was calling.

"Yami...?" Teana asked, confused.

_...Asenath!!_ he thought angrily. He looked down at her.

"The Prince was summoned. I... have to go," he said slowly. "I'll see you..."

And he left. Leaving Teana in confused thoughts.

**.**

**.**

**Prince ring [1]:** in that time (The Golden Age), almost every royal had some type of identifiable ring/amulet/anything else made for them that they wore. I've read somewhere that there was a ring created by Thutmose III [Who , if Im right about who Yami's based after, would be Yami's grandfather] passed down in his family until the time of Tut, where it was lost. This is the ring i'm talking about; a green jem in the shape of a scarab. w00t!

**Male/higher class [2]:** In ancient times in pretty much every culture, women were considered less then men because they weren't as physically strong. that is BULLSHIT today, but still... the only woman men were to bow down to was the goddess Hathor, and the other goddesses. And the Queen and any Princesses that were born, because they were supposed to be 'goddesses on earth'.****

_[sooo... it went from wondering who he loved to lying straight to the gods to Teana teaching him an ancient dance to... a near kiss? Ooh! So exciting! takes deep breath THIS IS GONNA BE SOOO GOOD!!!!! I CANT WAIT! stops Now I shall conquer the evil homework! Next chap: Secrets of a Kiss]_

**Shibby****-One**


	8. Secrets of a Kiss

_[awwwwwww... last chap was sooo kawaiii!! This one is, and guess what? SETO COMES:O]_

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Eight**

**"Secrets of a Kiss"**

**.**

**.**

The oddest thing about having a brother hardly three years his junior, was that he seemed to be able to sense every thought and emotion Yami was harboring at the very moment.

Sekhem watched Yami with hawk eyes, his large, violet eyes never straying from his brother.

"Yami," he said slowly, "What's wrong?" Yami looked at his brother, blinking occasionally.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You look so... serious." Yami sighed deeply.

"I'm not quite sure, Sekhem," he said, a small smile on his lips. "I'm not quite sure..." Sekhem blinked, and then relaxed his shoulders.

"You do know that everyone saw you kissing—" he started, when Yami covered his mouth. A deep blush had formed on Yami's face.

"Shhhh!" Yami hissed, looking around. "I don't want anyone else to know!" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

_It wasn't a kiss, but it almost was_… he thought to himself. _Could Sekhem really see?_ Sekhem was, of course, speaking of Aklia. Yami thought he knew about Teana.

"Yami… Is there something you're hiding?" Sekhem asked slowly. " 'Cause everyone already knows about your kiss with Aklia." Yami did a double take, staring at Sekhem.

"A-Aklia?" he stammered. Sekhem nodded. "Oh… I thought—" he closed his mouth and frowned. "I thought…"

"Is there someone else?" Sekhem wondered, hoping he could surprise the truth out of him. Yami's blush deepened to a crimson red, making Sekhem draw back. "Oh, so there _is_ someone else!"

"What?"

"I knew it! You're--" Again, Yami covered Sekhem's mouth. Both he and Yami knew he had gone too far. Sekhem gulped as his brother drew his hand away from his mouth, staring down the empty corridor. Yami turned and glared down at Sekhem.

Sekhem, being bery fragile, shivered a little, drawing into himself. He lowered his head and tried not to look at the angry expression on his brother's face. Tears started in his eyes. He thought Yami hated him now...

"Sekhem," Yami said, keeping his voice straight, "Don't tell anyone anything. Got it?" Sekhem nodded slowly, then carefully stepped to the side. He then turned and ran down the corridor, feeling his tears brush his cheeks.

There was no use of him in his family. None whatsoever.

"Asenath!" Yami called, panting. He could have _sworn_ Asenath had called him -- Didn't she? He stopped running, looking around for who could have been calling.

_Asenath....?_ he thought slowly. Had she really called? Or was he just hearing things now? The golden sunlight shined off his skin, giving off the appearance that he was glowing.

"Asenath?" he called, a bit wavery. Where the hell _was_ she?

"Yami?" a voice called down the hall. Asenath was running down it, a confused expression on her face. She stopped before her brother, her black skirts swirling around her ankles. "What is it? You were calling me?"

"Yeah..." Yami said slowly. "Didn't you whistle?" Asenath shook her head, her eyes wide and honest.

"I never whistled." Yami stared at her, never blinking. He shifted his position, and wrung his hands.

"Oh... But it sounded just like--" Asenath was still watching him when he realized it.

_He was still dressed like a servant!_

Asenath was definitely going to wonder _now!!_

"Oh!!--I g-guess you didn't," he said, smiling. He turned on his heel and ran in the other direction, praying Asenath didn't see him. He ran around the corner, his feet hitting the ground hard.

_Please please please please..._ he repeated in his mind. _Don't let her realize it._

Asenath stared at the hallway as he ran. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it."

"I _can't,_" Asenath stressed, turning to the person coming from behind her. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"I _told_ you. Something's going on with him." Seto opened his eyes and settled them on Asenath. Asenath rolled her eyes and 'tsked.'

"Okay, you proved your point. So what?" she said, eying him. Seto sighed.

"You didn't believe me. He's hiding something from you, Asenath. I knew I wasn't seeing things when I didn't see him with the militia. And did you see what he was dressed like?"

"A _servant..._" Asenath murmured, becoming lost in her thoughts.

_Is it possible something is going on with him? Something like _what? She pondered over this, wondering what could make him like this. She could easily report him... But she was becoming too interested in his actions to bother. She wanted to see what her brother was up to, and why he was so secretive.

"I just don't understand _why_ he can't tell anyone about it," She said thoughtfully, turning to Seto. "It doesn't make any _sense,_ Seto. It just... Doesn't."

"Doesn't have to," Seto said, shrugging. "All that matters now is that he gets his act together. We could be on the verge of war and he probably won't even realize until it's too late."

_[yeah, I know, short chap. Well, i had to cut it here because the next part is really serious. War is a serious thing. Plus, the next chapter is.... rather lengthy 0.0 Also… I'm sorry to keep you in suspense, but I wanna at least update a different fic soon before the other readers come break down my door ;; so this won't be updated for awhile… sorry. This was a very light chap (on my standards, anyway) so prepare yourselves. Next chapter: The Truth is Revealed. Teana finds out the truth about her lover... And the battle begins...]_

**Shibby****-One**


	9. The Truth is Revealed

_[here we are again, with chapter nine. God, this chap is filled with some... odd stuff o.O Warning: There is a bloody battle scene. It's the only one, but if you don't like bloody battles, skip the end of this chapter. Stop reading when you see a double bolded period like this: **..**_ _that__ means the battle scene is next. The double period afterwards signals the end of the battle _**[..]**_]_

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Nine**

**_The Truth is Revealed_**

**_._**

**_._**

Next day, rumors were flying everywhere about the oncoming battle. It was said that the armies were coming closer, and the city might be involved. The Pharaoh had announced it that morning.

"Prepare yourselves," he had said. "We don't know what is yet ahead, but we are trying to figure out if the moving armies are a threat or not. For now, we are preparing as well as we can."

Teana shivered at the thought. Foreign warriors parading into the city, killing everyone and taking everything?

She closed her eyes as a painful memory crept back into her head.

_...Screams... Stomps... Calls... A soft voice coming from somewhere above her. Her mother's tight grip _

_on__ her wrist loosened and disappeared. Footsteps. Her name being called. Someone, someone strong with big hands was pulling her wiry body. Her feet were kicked out from under her, her clothes being torn off. Her body was covered in sand, her face stained with tears and blood. Horses stomped and roared through the city... She was too afraid to open her eyes..._

Teana's eyes snapped open. She shivered violently, gulping and rubbing her forearms. She was sitting in the city center, wondering when Yami would appear.

"He usually comes at this time..." she muttered, looking around. The Imperial Order kept walking by, with their long dark capes and hidden swords. They circled around the walls of the palace in twos and threes, muttering amongst themselves. Teana was growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Where is he...?"

"Teana!" a voice said from behind her. Teana jumped and spun around, breathing hard. Yami was standing behind her, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Yami!"

"Listen, Teana, I can't stay long," he said to her in a low voice. "I came to tell you something. There's a secret I've been keeping this whole time." He looked straight at her, into her eyes. Teana blinked, confused.

"A secret? What? Why are you--"

"That's... not important," Yami said, an obvious strain put into his voice. He sniffed and wiped his eyes as if holding back tears. "It doesn't matter... All that matters now is we're going to war. And if... By some chance, I..." he trailed off. Teana's face fell as she guessed what he was trying to say.

_...If I die..._

"...You need to know this," he finished, looking back at her. What he had meant to say was _If__ I lose you..._ His mind drifting back to the news his sister had told him. The entire city was bustling and moving around them, preparing for the oncoming, unavoidable battle. It would be scary, it would kill some people, but it would happen.

"What?" she asked softly, timidly. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I--" he started, when a call came through the crowd. Yami froze as he recognized the voice.

It was Sekhem.

Yami looked over at the guards and saw Sekhem, the little ten-year-old, standing beside Seto, who was talking to the head guard. Sekhem was squinting through the crowd, calling his older brother's name _very_ loudly.

"Atem! Atem!"

"Oh, shit..." Yami whispered. Teana frowned.

"What's going on? Why do they want the Prince?" she wondered out loud. Yami gripped Teana's hands tightly and turned back to her.

"Listen, Teana, about this... It's--"

"It's essential that we find him." Seto's voice drifted over to Yami's ears, cutting him off again. "He's the only one who can successfully see these things coming. I don't know where he's been disappearing to, but we _have to find him now._"

"Yessir," the head guard said, signaling two others. Sekhem was staring hard into the crowd. He even climbed up onto a pile of bricks to see better. People were rushing by them, wondering what was going on.

"Yami?" Teana asked, clearly lost in the shuffle. Yami closed his eyes painfully.

_If they see me...___

Unfortunately, the gods weren't with him at that moment.

"Atem!" Sekhem cried, noticing his brother in the crowd. "Seto, he's over there!"

"What?" Seto said, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Uh-oh," Yami muttered.

"Seems they spotted him," Teana noted. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Atem! Oh for Ra's sake, he must not hear us." Seto stormed through the crowd, pushing people aside. Sekhem followed behind him. Yami was partially turned away from them, pretending to not hear them.

"Teana, get away!" he said, letting go of her hands. "If they see you..."

"What? Yami--" Yami grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her into the crowd. "Ahhh!" She tumbled into a couple people and bumped into the fountain, Yami still in plain view. It wasn't until then that she noticed he was dressed a bit too well for a servant...

"Finally. Are you deaf?" Seto asked, placing his hand on Yami's shoulder. Teana's heart skipped a beat.

_....What...?_

Yami turned to face them, trying not to keep glancing to where he pushed Teana.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Yami said. He hoped Teana was far away so they wouldn't see her... Teana gasped, standing up straight.

"Atem!!" Sekhem squealed, pouncing on his arm. Teana gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands.

_Yami is Prince Atem!!_

_Oh my God!!_

Yami frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pharaoh wants you," Seto said, pointing to the palace walls. "He wants you to do something with the militia. Our scouts have spotted an army coming this way..."

"Father really thinks you can do it," Sekhem added. The three walked away, escorted by a guard. They drifted out of Teana's earshot. But it didn't matter to her. She slid down onto the edge of the fountain, shaking her head in disbelief.

Not only was the man she loved _royalty,_ the city was going to be attacked. Teana shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

_Why... Did this have to happen to me? I can't love him! He's engaged! He's the Prince!!_ These thoughts ran themselves ragged in her mind. _My Ra..._

_Why did this have to be forbidden?_

**.**

**.**

Yami leaned against the wall, resting the back of his head against it. Aklia was hanging onto his arm, shivering and staring at their intertwined hands. Tears were in her eyes and sweat beaded down her forehead. Yami closed his eyes and tried to block everything out.

"Not now... Of all times not now..." he whispered to himself. He was about to tell Teana the truth...

Now he would never see her again. He and Aklia were standing outside the conference room, where his father and his sister were talking. Seto was present as well.

"Is this really happening?" Aklia squeaked for the umpteenth time. Yami opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Yes, Aklia, this _is_ really happening. In order to protect Kemet, we have to defeat our enemies," he explained. "There is no other way."

"Why can't there be?" Aklia pleaded, looking up into his eyes. "This is too.... Too..."

"Lethal?" Yami suggested. Aklia closed her eyes tight and gripped his arm even harder.

At that moment, Ankumanukanon, Asenath and Seto exited the room, Asenath wiping her eyes with her hands. She appeared to have been crying. Seto was speaking softly to her and trying to calm her. Ankumanukanon was just rubbing his hands together, thinking about something.

"They're coming," Seto hissed to Yami as he passed by. "Jono's troops have been sent out to greet them. But they're dangerously close."

"The city was put on alert," Yami whispered back. "All eligible fighters are to report to the Imperial Order. They've been divvied up in the militia." Seto rubbed Asenath's back gently. He and Asenath were very close, and she was the only one she had trusted for a long time with her 'dreams'...

"Seto, are you...?" Yami asked. Seto nodded.

"They don't need brute strength. They've got that," Seto explained, louder so everyone could hear. "What they need is someone who was educated right now." [1]

"But I thought--" Yami started. Seto cut him off.

"Right now, we have to protect you. You _do_ know one of their major missions is to kill you and Sekhem, right?" Yami was taken aback. He knew this information, but didn't really want to think about it. He cast his eyes to the stone floor and hugged Aklia tighter. "There is no way you are going out there. Understand?" Yami nodded solemnly. He felt as if he were being lectured by his father. Seto crossed his arms and sighed heavily. Asenath was still crying softly, leaning against the wall. It killed Yami to see her cry like that.

For as long as he'd been alive, he had never, ever seen Asenath cry for a long period of time. Never. And it killed him.

"Asenath…" he whispered. Aklia was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, just clinging to him. Asenath turned to her brother.

"Brother… I…"

It was then that Yami realized what she had truly seen.

She stared at him with the saddest, most forlorn expression he had ever seen in his life. She was staring at him as if he had just died. As if he was just a corpse lying on the ground, completely dead. Yami's eyes widened.

_She's seen my death, hasn't she?_ She turned away and sighed. Seto rubbed her back.

"It's o-okay…" he said, shaking a bit. Aklia looked from Seto to Asenath to Yami, confusion in her eyes. Asenath bowed her head and closed her eyes. Seto leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Yami just looked at them.

"Atem? What's going on?" she asked softly. Yami just held her tighter.

"I… Don't know…" he answered truthfully. Asenath looked at Aklia.

"Aklia, once you and he marry… You'll be my sister," she said slowly. "Which means you should know the truth about me." Aklia blinked, and then nodded slowly.

"Which is…?" Asenath gulped. Yami stared at her. He had heard of it once before… But he was very young then.

Did this still happen?

"Aklia," Asenath started, "I… I get visions of the future. In my dreams."

**.**

**.**

Teana felt as if she wasn't able to properly grip onto anything. As if she were falling into the crowd. Everything was going way too fast in her mind.

_Yami is actually Atem… We're going to war… He might die… What?_ Teana slid to the ground, staring at her hands. She was confused, disoriented… Just overall scared.

"What's happening?" she asked no one, her tears welling in her eyes. "Damn you, Yami! Atem! Whoever the hell you are! Why did you _lie_ to me?" She covered her face and just cried, letting her tears fall onto her arms. People glanced as they walked by, guessing she was crying over the war. Many people were doing the same.

As she cried, her feeling of confusion and surprise soon welled into one of hate and fear. She couldn't help but feel she had been used. She had this feeling deep inside her... If he could lie so well and so easily about who he truly was, then were his affections the same? Was he playing a game with her?

Was he leading her on a wild goose chase? Was there anything real to him? Teana cried out and laid back against the stone well, the fountain spurting a little and sending a wave of water over the edge.

"My gods, Yami..." she whispered. "Is there anything about you that's true?"

A group of people ran by, scurrying and slipping and falling, as if trying to get away from the edge of the city as possible.

"Look! Look how close they've come!!" someone called. People looked up at the dust clouds forming in the distance.

The armies were coming closer.

The Imperial Order tightened on their weapons, watching the fighting persue. They began pushing people into the center of the city.

"Come along, now, come along...." People grabbed onto each other, grabbing their families and friends, running towards the center of the city. A strong, pulsating feeling of panic began to plague the people, making the Order extremely nervous. Teana stared into the distant edges of the city. She could nearly hear the panting, dying breaths of wounded soldiers...

"Teana!" Someone grasped her arm. Startled, Teana looked up to see Maia grabbing her arm, tugging her along.

"Come on, we have to go!" Teana, still temporarily stunned, allowed Maia to pull her into the milling, rushing crowd. Teana stared at Maia's shadowed face. Streaks of shining skin shone through the sandy dust settling on her face.

Was she crying?

Why?

"M-Maia?" she stammered, her arms shaking underneath Maia's grasp. "Wh-what's--"

"Not n-now!" Maia said, shining tears of crystal blowing off her cheeks. "Just go!!" Teana felt as if her arm would pull right out of her body. People squashed her in between their rushing bodies, people pushed her and fell onto her.

Suddenly, Teana was pushed to the ground. Her hand fell from Maia's grasp, and people began trampling on her.

"Ah!" she cried, trying to get up. Someone slipped on her sprawled legs and fell beside her. She pushed herself up trying to escape the current of bodies. But it was nearly useless. She may as well have been stuck in the bottom of the rushing Nile. She was stuck.

"Teana! Come!" A firm grasp on her wrist as Maia had taken hold of her again. Teana lifted into the air, nearly tripping over herself as she was tugged upwards. The tension in the crowd was growing.

The battle was coming towards the city.

Finally, after a few more moments in the rushing crowd, Maia used a surge of strength and pulled Teana to the side. They had reached the city center.

Teana flew into the wall, breathing hard, and then sliding down the side of the wall. Maia stood beside her, panting loudly, her golden hair falling in curls around her face.

"Maia...?" Teana whimpered, sitting on her side. "Are you alright?"

"T-Teana," Maia gasped, looking at the girl. "The battle is coming closer."

"I know," Teana said, her voice rising above a whisper now. She felt safer in the center, without the crushing crowds around her. Maia nodded. She wiped her face, smudging dust and dirt onto her hands. Tears still fell from her eyes, Maia brushing them away madly.

"Maia... What's the matter?" Teana asked, leaning towards her. Maia turned to her.

"The militia..."

"Yes?"

"...Most of the men in the militia will die today," she whispered. She stared at the ground. "The first ones to go are always the leaders..." Teana's eyes widened in understanding.

Maia knew Jono was going to die.

"Maia," Teana started. "Listen, Jono is doing an amazing thing for everyone, putting his life on the line for us..."

"I don't care... I just want him back!!" Maia said, pulling her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her skirt, her shoulders heaving. Teana just watched her. She was confused. How could Maia love someone so much, that she would sit here and sob for hours on end? What if he doesn't die? Would she still love him? He's a much higher rank...

"Jono's higher then her and _he_ doesn't lie," Teana muttered, turning away from the sobbing Maia. She instead focused her eyes on the people around her. Families huddled together, children crying, adults whispering secrets and rumors to one another. The Imperial Order was standing around them, their eyes focused on the horizon where the fighting was.

Teana's heart fell. There's too much blood... Too much sorrow...

"Fuck!" Teana hissed to herself. Her foot was cut, blood leaking out onto the streets. She knew this wasn't a new sign; blood was everywhere. There was a woman near her cuddling a little girl covered in the dark curse. The girl wasn't moving.

Everywhere she looked, Teana saw sadness, death... People were beginning to act almost satanic, hissing to each other and getting annoyed. Maia was one of the many women crying over husbands and sons that went off to fight. Maia was right; most of them weren't coming back.

Teana lay down on her side, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. Tears were threatening to fall.

_How did this happen?_ she thought. _How..._

She closed her eyes and let her tears take over.

**..**

**.**

Out on the horizon, battles raged on. The foreigners, the people trying to destroy the city, were well-equipped.

So was the militia.

Bodies lay everywhere in the sand, humans and horses alike. Blood was everywhere, and half-broken weapons littered the ground. Soldiers were running and slipping in the sand, their legs or arms being chopped off. Or the chests being sliced open.

It was a bloody scene.

Jono wiped blood from his cheek, panting. His leg was throbbing where he had been cut, but he could still stand.

"Jono!" Tiet called, running in the sand. A dark-skinned man was behind Tiet, raising a sword.

"Tiet! Behind you!" Jono yelled, but he was too late. Tiet spun around just in time as the man lowered his sword.

_SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSHHHHHAAAAAA!!!_

The sound of slicing flesh traveled to Jono's ears. Dai had sliced the man from behind, the man dropping his weapon to the sand harmlessly. Tiet stumbled back, Dai holding up his curved blade.

"Come on, no time to stand!" Dai said, grabbing Tiet's arm. Jono sighed. He couldn't stand watching all his friends being killed like this...

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Another dark-skinned man had killed another soldier. Jono attempted to look away, not wanting to see someone else cripple to the ground, a weapon impaling their body...

The stench of blood and death was everywhere. Jono pushed his dirty hair out of his face and charged at a dark-skinned person from behind.

"Hhhhheeeeeeyyyaaaaahhh!" Jono cried, lifting his curved blade into the air. If he could bring it down onto his head...

_Kchuuushg__.___

Jono faltered. A searing pain raced in his arm. Someone had stabbed his right shoulder, sending spurts of dark blood from the wound. The straight sword was pulled out of his body. Jono was left temporarily stunned, dropping his blade. His attacker kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying to the ground. He rolled a couple of times, eventually landing on his stomach in the sand.

Struggling, Jono attempted to push himself up. He hoped no one could see him and try to kill him while he was down. His tunic was covered in blood and sand, his body shaking from fatigue and injury.

_I.... Can do this..._ he thought, pushing himself upwards. He grabbed up a blade from the sand and began running again, ignoring the pain in his arm.

Without a word, Jono slashed at the first dark-skinned soldier he saw. The curved blade slashed right down his chest, making spurts of blood come out. Jono kicked his stomach and sent him flying.

Now he was pissed off.

"Hhhhhaaaahhhh!" Jono cried, smashing into another soldier. Tiet stopped momentarily to see him fight.

"What the--"

"TIET!!!" Dai shrieked, running over. He attempted to slash at the attacking soldier when another came from behind Dai and shoved his sword right into Dai's back. Dai, however, finished his attack, sending the soldier to the ground and away from Tiet. Dai collapsed onto the ground, panting.

"Dai! Oh, shit--" Tiet pulled the weapon out of his back, kneeling down beside him. Dai pushed himself up a little, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Tiet... Go! A s-soldier's coming!" he panted, pushing Tiet away weakly. Tiet looked from Dai to the oncoming soldier. It was the same one that had impaled Dai.

"Oh, you are so dead!!" Tiet shouted, jumping up and grabbing Dai's blade. He slashed at the attacker, only to receive a blow himself to the waist.

The fights continued, the militia slowly backing up into the city. Even though the foreigners had less soldiers and more casualties, the militia was being forced backwards.

More people would die then.

**..**

**.**

Yami couldn't control his fear and emotion for much longer. He kept running his hands through his bangs nervously, his fingers quivering. Sekhem was sitting beside Yami, scrunched into a teeny ball. Asenath was nowhere to be seen. Aklia was leaning against Yami, staring absently at the floor.

They could hear the fighting now.

"It's... getting too close to the city," Aklia whispered. "Yami... are innocents going to die?" Yami said nothing. He knew for a fact that many innocent people in the militia were already dead. Sekhem, who had never seen death before, was trying to hide from it. Sekhem was lucky he had never seen death; he and his brother and sister had been born into a time of war and reformation.

"It is," Yami agreed in a hushed voice.

"Are people dead?" Sekhem asked in a whisper. Yami looked at him, trying to conceal the truth from him as long as possible.

"Well... Sekhem..."

"Brother," Sekhem said slowly, "I want to know the truth. Please, tell me the truth." Sekhem's big, bluish eyes were filled with fright and sincerity. Yami couldn't lie to him now.

"Yes, Sekhem. People have died." Sekhem nodded. He looked at the floor, then at Yami.

"Are... we gonna die?" Yami blinked, taken aback. He sighed and shrugged.

"No, Sekhem, most likely not."

"Oh." Sekhem stared at the floor. Yami looked out the window.

His thoughts were with Teana. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he was inside and she was out there, in the terror, fear and death... And he knew she had seen him with Seto and Sekhem. Heard that he was actually Yami. How could she not have?

"Teana..." he whispered just loud enough that only he could hear. He buried his face into Aklia's soft hair, wishing he could just let this all end. He had to see her again... And tell her everything. That he loved her. He had the deepest desire to kiss her. He wanted her so badly it killed him. And that he wanted her to be happy and alive.

And now... he may never get that chance.

His thoughts were interrupted when Asenath came running into the room, her skirts flailing and her body tensed.

"Yami! Sekhem!" she called. "Aklia, go to the throne room! Now!" Aklia jumped and bowed, running in the opposite direction.

"Nefer-Asen!" Sekhem panted. "What is it?"

"Yes, what is it?" Yami asked. Asenath looked over at the doorway, then back at them.

"The battle has entered the city. Both of you must come. Now." Yami and Sekhem glanced at each other, then ran after Asenath.

This... was pushing things too far.

"The Sennen Items are taking over from here. We can't risk anymore lives."

"What about the militia?" Yami asked. Asenath winced, knowing he would ask that.

"They've... Backed down. They have... too many casualties."

Yami felt his heart stop.

_The militia... Casualties..._

_What?_

Asenath heard Yami fall silent behind her. She knew what thoughts were running through his mind.

"I'm sorry, Atem."

**.**

**.**

**[1] Educated:** a militia is usually made up of farmers, artisans and slaves, who were usually uneducated. Seto is royalty; therefore, he was educated as a child. He could probably think up more things then a horse breeder's son could...

_[awww.... sooooo..... how was the battle scene? Bloody? Violent? Eww... anyway, I hope this makes up for lack-of-chapter before. That one 'twas very... short. Next chapter will tell the rest of the battle, and what everyone has to do to clean up. Also: Will they drive the foreigners out easily? Or sacrifice many people to do so? Can the Sennen Items do it?? pants Next chap: The __Battle__ Ends; Aftermath.]_

**Shibby****-One**


	10. Aftermath

_[Well, I have the chaps handy, might as well upload them, ne? the last chap was bloody and violent. And... kinda sad ;-;. Well, now... the battle ends.]_

_._

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Ten**

**_"The Battle Ends; Aftermath"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Yami, for the rest of his life, would wonder what happened in those feeble hours between midnight and dawn, when the Imperial Order congregated with the militia to finally beat off those foreign invaders. He had heard rumors and had been told stories, but the picture never became clear in his mind.

The reason being, around midnight, he had been knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of the head. He wasn't sure what had happened or who had done it, but all he remembered were some screams, yells, and cheers in another language.

Next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes, very bright lights above his head. He remembered blinking a lot from the morning light and the torches above him, and Asenath was wetting his head with a cloth.

Asenath hadn't known he was awake. She was looking in the opposite direction, talking to someone. It sounded like Mahaado from the voice speaking back to her from the doorway. He turned slightly and muttered "Nefer-Asen..."

From what he had heard, soon after he had been knocked out, the Imperial Order decided that it was now time to face brute strength with magic. So his father's priests destroyed what little hopes the invaders had left of winning, causing them to back down.

At a great price, however.

The northern border of the city was in shambles. It wasn't a place where many people lived, but a lot of people had been hiding there and were injured in the battles. Tents had been set up by the younger members of the Imperial Order, while the older units watched for any more attacks. The injured were laid out on blankets, and doctors and any other able people began to try to save as many innocents as possible.

Most of the militia was laid out on those blankets. Unfortunately, the militia had been cut nearly in half.

"Come on, come on, now," Jono said softly to a female nurse, who was trying to calm a soldier. "It'll be alright." Jono shifted his position, the sling around his neck making it hard to bend down efficiently. He glanced down the rows of people, ranging from soldiers to small children. He traveled to the next tent, where the surviving injured of the militia were stationed. All of the people who had been killed were being buried out in the sands. There was just too many of them.

"Hey," Jono called, walking in. Men in the militia were sitting up, talking to each other and their families. Jono saw many a flurried woman throw her arms around a militia man, hanging onto his neck and praising him for his safe return. Jono's heart fell for those who didn't return.

He glanced out into the city center, where they were stationed. The sun was high in the sky, which is why tents were set up. Able children were busily scrubbing and cleaning the center, so it was sanitary enough for proper medical procedures.

"Hey, Jono, you're not dead," a voice said from behind him. Jono turned to see Tiet sitting cross-legged on a bed made of blankets and fibers, his right arm and his back covered with bandages. He was holding a cup of steaming liquid in his hands, smiling at his friend.

"Hey, you're not dead, either," Jono joked, laughing. He shot a quick glance around the tent, searching for his raven-haired friend...

Dai wasn't there.

He didn't make it.

Jono knew this; he had seen Dai die out in the battlefield. Still... He secretly wished Dai would be alright. Tiet sighed heavily and drank from his cup.

"Seems that we won, eh, Jono?" Tiet said off-handedly. "All's that's going on now is to see if good ol' Yami is still with us."

"I know," Jono admitted. "When I heard he had been injured..." he trailed off. Tiet closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Ya' know, he was their objective," Tiet said softly. "Killin' Yami. They eitha' wanted Yami or lil' Sekhem dead. Or both. That've made their day."

"Yeah..." Jono shuffled his feet nervously and glanced at the tall wall surrounding the palace. No one had come to announce that Yami was actually alive.

"Shit... they had better do it soon," Jono said slowly. "Because the people are getting antsy."

"Me included," Tiet said, motioning towards himself. "I' anxious to hear if Yami is still alive. Hell, we'd be caught in one nasty situation if he ain't."

"I agree."

Rumors and whispers flew everywhere. People whispered to each other, saying that the prince was dead. A lot of people had seen the attacker run up silently behind him and whack him in the back of the head with a long, sharp, metal sword...

The invaders had cheered, thinking they had succeeded in killing the future Pharaoh.

Would they be disappointed if they knew...

Jono walked through the tent, acknowledging that a good deal of his troops were still alive. He felt his heart wrench as he realized many of his good friends were gone, but he moved onto the next tent. This one was filled with young children and young teens. People about eleven and younger. Sometimes, the occasional thirteen-year-old or fourteen-year-old.

Jono walked through, looking down at little kids with various wounds. He walked along, not really focusing on any...

"Jono!" a voice said from the ground. Jono stopped.

_That voice--_

"Maia?!" Jono cried, spinning around and kneeling down. Maia was sitting cross-legged beside a make-shift bed, where a young-looking, dark-haired girl was laying. Her breaths were raspy and her side was bandaged from the heavy bleeding. She was lying on her side, Maia gently brushing all the dirt out of her hair.

"Maia... Thank Ra you're alive..." he whispered, holding onto her. They embraced for a moment, Maia pulling back, tears in her eyes.

"I was so sure... That... You..."

"Shh," Jono said, pressing his finger to her lips. "I'm here now. And... Holy--!"

The girl laying on her side was Teana.****

**_._**

**_._**

Asenath wouldn't let Yami sit up.

"You're injured," she said, a huge grin plastered on her face. She couldn't hide the fact that she was joyous for his awakening. Yami sighed.

"Nefer-Asen, I'm fine," he protested. Hearing her childish nickname being said by a thirteen-year-old made her laugh a bit. He hadn't called her that since he was Sekhem's age. Maybe younger.

Yami attempted to sit up, but Asenath pushed him back down.

"Rest for at least a couple more hours--"

"Nefer-Asen!!"

"Just go with her, Yami," Mahaado said from the doorway, chuckling. "She hasn't left your side since the fighting ceased hours ago."

"Mahaado, shouldn't you be _downstairs?_" Asenath asked, rolling her eyes. The future priest shook his head.

"Nah, we're not needed. We're not important."

"_Yet._ Not until he's Pharaoh," Asenath said, motioning to Yami. Yami rolled his eyes. Mahaado shrugged.

"Ah, so you say. At his rate, he'll be dead before then."

"Mahaado!!"

"It's true," Mahaado said, shrugging again. He had a knack for a speaking a little too truthfully. Yami scoffed and laid back down, resting his head on his pillow.

"Go find the others, then," Asenath said. "I don't know why Father insists you all stay here. I don't understand why you were even _chosen,_ Mahaado," she said, thinking for a moment. Mahaado shifted his feet.

"An Item took to me."

"Why you?"

"I don't know. The Sennen Ring just _likes_ me."

"Yeah, sure...." Asenath looked down at Yami. She honestly couldn't think of a time that her father and his priests weren't in charge. It would be strange once Yami took control. He would be Pharaoh instead, and six new priests would be issued to the Sennen Items. Five priests had already been chosen by five of the Items.

Mahaado turned to leave, when he ran right into Seto.

"Ah, just who Asenath doesn't want to see," Mahaado said, walking by Seto. Seto frowned and entered the room.

"What was he just talking about? And why was a low-life servant like _him_ doing up here?" Seto asked harshly.

"Calm yourself, he's one of Yami's future priests. He has... a right," Asenath explained. "I was just saying how annoying it was to have you all wandering around here." Seto frowned even more and walked into Yami's room.

"I came here to see if he was awake yet," Seto said slowly. Asenath nodded.

"He's awake and doing well. His wounds aren't that great. Just a blow to his head. He'll be fine." Seto folded his arms behind his back and stepped forwards, his tunic swishing lightly.

"You're sure...?" he asked. Yami sat up again, his forearms shaking a little.

"I'm right here, Seto," he said, smiling. "I'm alright. Nefer-Asen..."

Asenath scoffed.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. Yami smiled brighter, sitting up more. He rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms, then pushed his covers back. "Where's Father?"

"Downstairs, in the courtyard," Seto said, nodding. He knew he should treat the Prince with proper respect as he slowly climbed out of bed, but he was injured, pissed-off, and just plain tired and sick of all the fighting.

Along with his cousins, he, too, had been born into a time of great war and death. And he didn't like it that much...

"Come on, Yami," Asenath said, taking his arm in her hand. "I'm sure Father wants you." Yami nodded, wincing a bit as he lurched forward. It wasn't until then that he realized something strange.

"Sekhem... Where is Sekhem?" Yami asked. "And Aklia?"

"Aklia's downstairs," Asenath explained. She looked to Seto. "I... Don't know what happened to Sekhem." Seto opened his mouth, then a thought passed his mind. He narrowed his eyes devilishly, but looked to the floor. "Seto...?"

"Where's Sekhem?" Yami asked, panic rising in his voice. Seto looked away, turning around and leaving the room without a word. Asenath felt her heart quicken.

_What had happened to Sekhem?!_ She thought, gripping Yami's forearm a little too tightly. Yami didn't notice, however, for his mind was thinking along the same lines as Asenath. He began to shake a little, his own natural reaction to stress and anxiety.

_Did Sekhem make it?_

As he walked down the hallway, Seto thought about what he had done. He wasn't sure why he had played such a mean trick on them, but he couldn't help it. He was tempted to do it.

"It was... So easy," he muttered to himself. "Just so damn easy to do..." He knew Sekhem was in the courtyard with his father, having made it out with barely a scratch.

Lucky, for everyone else had wounds.

Seto stopped walking at his quick pace. His right leg - from his hip to his toes - was throbbing. He had been stabbed in the thigh, twisted his ankle, nearly broke his knee, and been flipped and had twisted the joint that attached his thigh to his hip. All on the same leg.

"Oww... ow ow ow owww..." he murmured, hopping on one foot for a few feet. He gingerly dropped his foot to the hard stone floor, slipping his sandal off to see if there was anything wrong. The large, crimson bandage down his leg was mostly hidden by his long tunic and robes, but he could feel it through his clothing. It was very thick and it felt strange, like his right leg had become twice as big as before. Wriggling his toes, he slid his sandal back onto his foot, gently tapping them to the stone. Then he went on his way.

_Damn injuries,_ he thought. _Always in my way._

**.**

**.**

Ankumanukanon was sitting on a stone bench, head in his hands. They had defeated the army... But at a cost of many lives. It was a lucky thing he broke in when he did, or the entire militia might have been wiped out. Sekhem, who was unharmed, was tying, untying, then re-tying his sash. He couldn't get it tight enough for his liking. Ankumanukanon watched without really focusing on the boy. He was also worried on the welfare of Yami.

Everytime he thought of Yami, he thought about Asenath. Which lead to the 'victory' the foreigners thought they had won.

They had successfully killed off Asenath. Three arrows, right to her heart. She was barely breathing when they got her to the palace.

Ankumanukanon wondered where he would be if Asenath wasn't a Blessed Child. She would have died long ago, he knew... This morning, she woke up with sore shoulders and a sore chest. No wounds, perfectly fine...

He glanced over at Sekhem, who, unknowingly, was a Divine Child himself. Another child of the gods. Sekhem had the ability to see into souls and to lighten the mood, to read what your fears were by looking straight into your eyes. He could tell what type or person you were or would come out to be.

Sekhem pushed his black hair back and angrily un-tied his sash again.

"Damnit," he muttered, tying it again. Soon, he gave up and threw up his hands, sitting down on the warm ground instead. Ankumanukanon smiled a half smile.

"Father!" a voice called from the edge of the courtyard. Asenath, with Yami in toe, was standing there, walking into the yard. Her eyes fell upon Sekhem, and both she and Yami sighed with great relief.

"Sekhem!" They cried, running over to him. Sekhem blinked, confused. "You're alive!"

"Of course," Ankumanukanon said, smiling still. He was glad both Asenath and Yami were alive. "He had barely a scratch." Both Asenath and Yami frowned at Sekhem with pretend jealousy. Sekhem beamed.

"It was funny to watch the faces of the invaders when they heard Father say that you two weren't gonna die," Sekhem remarked. He got on his knees and smiled at them. "You two were a mess."

"Yes, they thought that they had slaughtered you both," Ankumanukanon said, sighing. "How mistaken they were." Asenath shrugged. Yami blinked, confused. Then, a sudden understanding came over in his eyes.

"Ohhh... It's because of your kaa you're alive, right?" Yami asked Asenath. She nodded, her long, black braid swinging.

"My wounds heal in over half the time," she explained, standing straight. "Which is why I was able to go down this morning and begin healing people before I tended to you."

"You're lucky," Ankumanukanon said, nodding towards Yami. "They thought a little blow to the head would finish you." Asenath 'tsked', standing up. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the courtyard at nothing.

"If it didn't kill you when you were six, it won't kill you now," she said exasperatedly. "Kind of sad, eh?" Yami shrugged. Ankumanukanon was watching him.

"We have to announce to the city that you made it," he explained, sitting up straight. He stood, towering over his three children. "They'll be relieved."

"Jono made it," Asenath said to Yami suddenly. "Saw him this morning."

"Thank the gods," Yami said, breathing a sigh. "I was so sure he'd die." Ankumanukanon crossed the courtyard to the gate, standing before it. It was a break in the high baked brick wall, casting tall shadows down upon him. The sun was high in the sky, marking midday.

"Come," he beckoned. "After the announcement, you may go see the militia, if you like." Yami nodded, walking behind Asenath into the palace.

On the short pathway to the palace, there was a break in the wall where you could take a second's glance at the people. As they went by, Yami glanced over.

All he saw were tents and what looked like sacks of cloths all laid out in heaps. Then the dark bricks re-appeared, blocking him from the world.

**.**

**.**

"Teana!" Jono exclaimed, sitting down on the other side of her. Teana had blood running down the left side of her face, from what looked like a head wound. "What happened?"

"She was lying against a wall when they let off those strange things, those... smoke things, [1]" Maia explained. "She seemed to lose consciousness and people started running... She was trampled." Jono winced at the thought of being stepped on by hundreds of hurried people. Teana coughed a little and moaned, breathing hard. "I can't tell if she's gonna make it or not."

"She'd better," Jono muttered. "Yami loves her so much."

"I know," Maia said, nodding. She took a damp cloth and gently wiped the blood from her face. Only for it soon to be replaced with another thin trail of the crimson curse. Maia frowned.

"I'm so worried," she said. "D'you think, by now, she knows...?" Jono nodded solemnly.

"I think she knows now." Maia sighed.

"She's not the type to forgive easily. You know this, right?" Jono sighed.

"I know this very well." They couple just sat there, watching Teana as she breathed softly. Her breaths seemed to come to her easier now, her body not heaving as much. She turned a little onto her back, her hair mixing with her blood. Maia would wipe it away every few minutes.

It wasn't until someone accidentally bumped into Jono that they realized people were getting up and moving. Both Maia and Jono followed with their eyes.

"What's going on?" Maia asked, her long hair swaying as she attempted to pull it back. "Jono...?"

"The Pharaoh... He's announcing something," Jono said, shading his eyes and peering into the midday. "I'll go see." He carefully stepped around people who were too injured to move, promising them he would tell them what was happening when he returned. He entered the sunlit center, the warm bricks radiating heat. It was getting to be much warmer; flood season was coming soon [2].

Jono went into a humongous courtyard beneath a tall balcony on the inside yard of the palace, where Pharaoh Ankumanukanon made all his major announcements. The entire area was quiet as Ankumanukanon spoke. Jono had come in a little late to get the full extent of the announcement, but he heard some.

"...assure you that the invaders have been decimated too much to return," he was saying. "They did not succeed in killing my family. Hell, they didn't succeed in killing half the city." This was met with cheers. Jono frowned.

"Doesn't matter, that bastard captain of the Imperial Order still sent us out _anyway_..." he muttered angrily. Ankumanukanon continued.

"They're main objective was to kill my two sons and my daughter, and to kill at least half the city. I am regretful to tell you that a little over one fifth of the city was slaughtered last night, most of them being our soldiers. However," he said, raising his hands to silence them, "their sacrifices were not in vain. We now know they're major weapon, and our blacksmiths and silversmiths are working hard to find some weapon to counter theirs." Jono gave a half-smile.

"Saved yourself there, bud," he said, standing on his toes to see onto the balcony. His heart grew light as he saw that Ankumanukanon was right; Yami was standing with Aklia hanging onto his arm, muttering something to Seto. Jono frowned. He never much liked Seto...

Seto glanced at the crowd momentarily, then turned back to Yami. He kept his eyes on the crowd, however, as was Yami to see if he could see Teana.

"See her yet?" Yami hissed to Seto. Seto shook his head.

"No. I see... Jono," he said, his voice growing cold. Yami smiled. "And I see... Other militiamen."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I... Don't see..." Seto trailed off because Aklia tuned in. She sighed deeply.

"This is so complex, isn't it?" she said. "Well... at least most of the people are still alive. I was hoping... they would all survive."

"Someone always pays the price in war," Seto said, turning away. Yami rolled his eyes.

_Great way to cheer her up, Seto,_ he thought, sighing heavily.

Down below, Jono stayed and listened to Ankumanukanon speak a little longer, then ran out of the crowd. His spirits lifted, he eagerly ran back to tell Maia and Teana the great news.

"Maia! M-Maia!" Jono gasped, slipping over himself in his haste. He pushed the make-shift door of the tent aside, running over legs and around bodies towards the back, where Teana lay, injured. Maia looked up from her task. She had been changing Teana's bandage. The wound on her side was especially deep, and, from the looks of it, was scarring.

"What is it?" Maia asked. Jono grinned, his excitement being unable to be contained.

"Yami is alive! He and Asenath are _alive!"_ he rejoiced happily. Maia's round face broke into a large smile. Her blonde hair flipped as she pushed it back, letting Jono into her embrace.

"Finally, some good news," she said, laying her head on his chest. "Now all we need is for Teana to be alright and we're set."

"Yes," Jono said, agreeing. He let Maia go, but linked arms with her and glanced down at Teana. Teana sighed in her sleep, turning a little onto her back. Jono pulled her blanket to her neck, laying her arms beside her. Her head tilted to the side, her hair askew... Several tears rolled down her cheeks, smudging the dirt and dust settled there.

"Teana," Jono whispered. "It's gonna be alright. I promise."

**.**

**.**

**[1] Smoke bombs:** I know, they didn't have very efficient things like this back then. They usually hit and didn't work. I decided to make these sleeping gas-filled bombs work

**[2] Flood season:** flood season is at the end of the summer. Around early spring, and then around mid-summer the heat rises a, er... LOT in Egypt, which is why it was suddenly getting warmer. Yesh.

_[phew... long chappy there, sorry Well, for all you YamixTeana peoples, you should like the next chap. Well, kinda like it, anyway. Yami goes to see Teana... counts to three 1... 2... 3... AWWWWWWWWEEEE... Okay, now I'm off... to read a news article about octopuses having sex? What the hell? Well anyway... damn science! next chap: Incidiare Clair de Lune… _

_BTW, I've discovered this fic is much too long for one fic, so at a certain point, this fic shall end, and another shall begin in its place. It's called "Pearl White Blood" and you'll hear more about it later...Tata]_

**Shibby****-One**


	11. Incidiare Clair de Luna

_[Last chap, I got 12 reviews!! Omg!! Thanks so muchesness!! here we are, again, chapter 11... wooo...... I just got back from a concert, and 'Forge of the Vulcan' is stuck in my head. We played it tonight... weeee....]_

_**.**_

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Incidiare_****_ Clair de Luna_**

**_._**

.

It wasn't until two nights later that Teana finally came to consciousness. She opened her eyes briefly, scanned around, then closed them again, shifting her position. Maia was startled to see her move, but was extremely relieved she had lived.

But it wasn't until nearly a week and a half later that she spoke to Yami again.

Yami had come to see the militia with Asenath and Sekhem. Everyone was glad they were okay. For the next two days, Yami came to visit the militia often. He said it was because of Sekhem.

"He's becoming unbearable to live with," Yami explained to Jono and Tiet one day. "He's so excited. His birthday is in a few weeks, and he's really hyped about it." Jono clamped a large hand onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't you just have a birthday?" Jono asked. Yami nodded.

"Last month. Actually... almost two months ago," he said, blinking. "Yeah... around two months ago."

"Holy... tha' a long time," Tiet said, rubbing the back of his head. "You seem olda' then jus' thirteen." Yami smiled a half smile. Both Tiet and Jono were a good two years older then himself. He didn't know for sure, but he suspected that Tiet was actually in his late teens.

Tiet placed his hands on his back.

"Damn, this _kills...._"

One night, while Yami was hanging around the militia, he saw Teana, sleeping deeply on a pile of blankets. He had seen her from a distance, but hadn't gone up to her in almost three weeks. Not since the battle.

Yami felt somewhat guilty for not telling her sooner. But... He had been too confused about his own feelings to deal with it at the time.

He was to marry in a week to Aklia, however. He had to make up with Teana, apologize, and tell her that he loved _her_ in that amount of time.

Oh, Gods.

Yami sat down beside her sleeping figure, watching the torch lights dance off her bronzed skin. He gently touched her bare shoulder, tracing her shape to her cheek. He laid down beside her on another pile of blankets, watching her face carefully. She was sleeping deeply, breathing so softly it seemed like she wasn't at all.

Yami shifted closer to her, his eyes on her the entire time. He reached over, turned onto his side, and tapped her cheek. He brought his face to hers and just closed his eyes, their noses touching. Teana shifted a bit, taking a deep breath, and then continuing to sleep.

"I love you..." he whispered. "...Teana..."

Teana didn't hear him at all.

**.**

**.**

Teana was washing her hands and arms when he approached her finally. It was dusk, and she was drying her hands on a towel and sitting up straight, seated on the edge of the fountain. Yami approached her slowly, hands folded behind his back. He gulped and stepped forward, coming up behind her.

Teana stiffened as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned slowly, surprised to see Yami behind her.

"Ohh..." she muttered, looking at her hands. Yami's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Teana..."

"...Yes...?" she said slowly, casting a sideways glance at him. Yami motioned to the fountain's edge. "May I sit here?"

Teana gave a half nod, half shrug. Yami took it as a 'yes'. He sat down, watching Teana with calm eyes. She smiled to herself a bit, then turned her head to face him.

"...Teana.... I...." he muttered, then looked at his hands. Teana looked at them as well. She noticed the green gem on a golden band around his middle finger, signaling that he was indeed, the Prince.

Yami shifted his hands and faced her.

"Teana...."

"I can't believe you _did_ that," Teana said slowly in a calm voice. She turned to him, her hands shaking. "Why did you do that? Why did you befriend me? Why..." she trailed off, staring into the distance. Yami wasn't sure how to answer.

"I was concerned," he explained. "If I told you who I was... You could get into a ton of trouble." Teana shrugged.

"I don't care! You _lied_ to me," she accused. Her voice became more venomous, more hurt. "You _lied._"

"But--"

"Listen!" Teana said, dominating the conversation. Yami closed his mouth. "You _betrayed_ me. You betrayed my _trust. _I trusted you! And this is how you pay me back? With a bunch of _lies?!_" she cried, standing up. Tears started in her eyes.

"I... I... You... Oh!" she cried, turning and running away. Her skirts flailing, she put her face in her hands and fled to where ever she could go.

Yami stared after her, then looking at his own hands.

"I... love you, too..." he whispered, putting his hand to his forehead.

**.**

**.**

Yami angrily threw a rock at the glistening water before him. The shallow pool in the central courtyard was filled with clear, crystal water, the hot, stable air not even rippling the surface.

The rock plunked into the middle of the pool, sending ripples propelling into the stone sides of the basin. Yami sighed and buried his face in his knees, looking up again.

It was spring. The flowers had bloomed. Actually, spring was coming to an end very soon. Summer was heavy on everyone, especially since flooding season was soon.

"Dammit," he muttered, sighing deeply. "I haven't spoken to her since then..." It was a few days later. He had been wandering around listlessly the last few days, lost in his thoughts. He thought up so many ways to make up to Teana... But none of them seemed right. They seemed superficial, without meaning.

He closed his eyes.

"I can't do this," he whispered. It was midday and he had nothing to do.

Standing up, he stretched his arms and ran, going in no particular direction. He decided to head towards the docks, where the Nile stretched as far as the eye could see. Jono said he'd be down there today...

_...I'm not allowed down there... I can't swim..._ these thoughts flashed his mind, but he ran down there anyway, dodging in and out of people as he went.

When he neared the waters, he could see the damaged part of the city in the distance. It looked, speaking volumes about what happened barely a month ago.

Yami shivered as he went on, trying to keep his mind off of all the spirits that most likely inhabited that area... He clenched his fists and continued on, his feet hitting the ground hard.

Finally, the smell of water reached him. Ships the size of trees were in the docks, either tied up or leaving. People milled about, shops were set up, children were playing on the sandy beaches.

It was a very lively place.

Yami headed for the wooded docks, where you weren't allowed to swim because of all the ships coming in and out. He could see Jono sitting on a short pillar, grinning and talking to someone animatedly.

"...sure-fire way to keep it from happening again," he was explaining to Tiet. "It's foolproof!" Tiet looked unconvinced.

"You betteh not be lyin' ta me, Jono..."

"I swear, I'm not!" Jono cast his eyes sideward for a moment, seeing Yami approach them. "Hey, speak of the devil!" Yami raised his eyebrows.

"You were talking about me?" he asked, crossing his arms and smiling. Jono shrugged.

"I was thinking of going to get you," he explained. "Maybe being down here with all this activity'll cheer you up."

"Youse been lollin' around here evah since a few days past," Tiet said, giving a half grin to him. "Getcha spirits up! The war is ovah, for now."

"Thank the gods," Yami muttered, looking around. They were right; being in this busy place made him feel a little better. He still couldn't face Teana, however.

He glanced around momentarily, making sure she wasn't here with her master's daughters.

As Jono and Tiet engaged in conversation again, Yami wandered to the dock's edge. He crouched down and peered into the water. It was so dark and deep, very foreboding. It had to be at least ten feet down, probably more. This was the place where the ships left for other cities...

He gently reached down and brushed the cool water with his fingertips. It was very cold to his dry hands, which was a relief. He put both his hands into the water, letting the coolness wash over and drip off onto the dock's surface.

"Yami! You shouldn't hang out around here," a female voice warned behind him. Yami turned to see Maia standing behind him. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed her appearance.

She had been working non-stop in the fields with the other workers, gathering as much food as they could for the injured since the battle. He hadn't seen her for a few weeks. Then, she looked different, but now...

Her skin was darker, the muscles in her upper body more defined. Her hands were covered in sore calluses, and has hands were constantly over her stomach protectively, since she found out she was pregnant nearly a month earlier. Her clothes were baggier and worn. She looked... Like a proud worker, if you added her facial expression into the mix.

She had been in constant good moods since she found out she was pregnant.

"Sorry, Maia," he said, standing straight. Maia placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just watching out for you, my friend."

"Well, I thank you." Yami stepped forward a bit, staring down into the blue-green waters.

Then it happened.

It happened in a split second--

One minute, a group of men rushed to catch a flailing ship, shoving both Maia and Yami forwards.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" One man yelled, shoving Maia forwards. She slipped over her feet and tried to regain her balance, but was unsuccessful. She just had enough time before falling to see Yami teetering at the edge of the dock, a look of pure panic spread over his face--

Then--

Maia grabbed onto a pillar, nearly being knocked off the docks. She looked around frantically. Yami had been closer to the water...

Her eyes widened. Jono and Tiet, both having been shoved, rushed over and stared down at the water with her.

Bubbles and white foam were floating and dispersing where Yami had fallen in. The dark, foreboding waters seemed to suck the bubbles themselves in, spreading them out and altogether vanishing.

The thing was--

He couldn't swim.

**.**

**.**

_[Yeah, I explained that earlier... well, anyway... DUN DUN DDDUUUUUN! Hehe. Now, we know he cant swim... now what? Erk! Next chap: the Bite of the Nile._

_BTW, next year at Anime Boston, 2005, I'm going as Theif Bakura and.... ASENATH!! Yep, I'm going as Asenath from this fic... and others :3 I'm going in her really, really fancy priestess outfit. The, like, WICKID fancy one o.O Well, anyway... Look for me :D]_

**Shibby****-One**


	12. Bite of the Nile

_'[holy crapola! i typed this soooo long ago! anyway, this chapter is sad.... poor p-- wait! i cant give it away! Oh, BTW, I changed the name of the sequel. Tis now "Light the Flame". Tata.]_****

**.**

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Twelve **

**_The Bite of the _****_Nile_******

**.**

**.**

Yami had fallen head-first into the Nile River. Jono stopped, his entire body stiff, staring at the white foam created when he had hit the water. Tiet came up beside him, also staring in disbelief.

In the Nile, the shock of hitting the water finally wore off from Yami's body. Not quite knowing how to swim, he kicked his legs and attempted to push himself up. He could feel the moist sands of the Nile's banks under his feet...

Or was that the bottom? Was he on the bottom of the River? Yami panicked. It seemed that a thousand tons of boulders were pushing down on him, his breath being held tightly in his lungs. With a shaking body, Yami attempted to propel himself upward...

But where was up, exactly? Murky water surrounded him at ever side. Yami looked all around him, closing his eyes for a few moments then opening them again because of the stinging water. His lungs felt on fire...

A sudden pain shot through his leg. It felt as if it had been stabbed with daggers...

The scene around him faded, then came back into view. He blinked and struggled to keep himself awake. His lungs were a the bursting point, and he began to feel claustrophobic in a wide, open space... The dark, soundless waters pushing on him from all sides, dragging him downward...

Was this hell?

It sure felt like it.

_Oh Ra,_ he pleaded in his half-conscious mind, _Please, help me..._

He didn't notice the blood trail leading from his ankle.

On the docks, Tiet and Jono just stood there, not quite comprehending their situation. That is, until Maia turned to them, gasping for breath.

"Idiots!" She snapped. "He can't swim!"

Oh yeah. Instantly, Jono ran to the edge of the docks, and dove into the cold Nile waters. Swimming expertly, he floated for a moment, searching for Yami.

_Where is he..._ Jono thought, a slight panic setting in. He surfaced quickly, searching around him. His sopping hair was sticking to his forehead.

"Jono! See him?" Tiet called. Jono shook his head.

"No! I can't see anything under there! The water is too dark!"

"Go back and look again!" Jono took a much larger breath this time, and dove back under. He blinked a couple of times, and attempted to adjust his eyes to the water. He pushed forwards, his clothes weighing him down.

_Come on, come on, where are you, Yami?_ he thought, pushing on forward. Again, he ran out of breath, his lungs feeling like they were on fire...

He saw him. A figure floating near to him. Jono struggled to hold his breath in while swimming over to the figure....

It was Yami.

**.**

**.**

Both Yami and Jono were both lying on the docks, panting, soaking wet. Yami lay on his back, Maia massaging his throat expertly. She was trying to get him to breathe.

Yami had been stuck in the muddy bottom of the Nile, nearly unconscious. With one last spurt of energy, Jono propelled them both to the surface, where Maia and Tiet pulled them out. They both collapsed onto the dock, Yami motionless and not breathing, Jono just tired and panting loudly from lack of air.

"Felt like... my head would... explode..." he explained while panting, to Tiet. Tiet shrugged. Next to them, Yami lay motionless, Maia massaging his throat and pushing down on his chest to get him to breathe.

"Come on... Yami, wake up, you have to... At least breathe, will ya...?" Jono sat up slightly, crawling over. He noticed that Yami's left ankle was bleeding slightly.

"What's that?" Tiet asked, pointing. Jono shrugged.

"Probably just a cut..."

"Looks like a bite ta me," Tiet said, narrowing his eyes. Jono frowned at him.

"Tiet, what could have bitten him?"

"A fish?"

"You're an idi-- Whoa!" Yami had started coughing suddenly, water pouring out of his mouth. He sat up and leaned to the side, coughing up water. He leaned over, panting heavily, conscious once more. All three sighed with relief.

"Ah, gods, Yami," Tiet said, shaking his head. "_Nevah_ do that _again._" Yami smiled sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." he trailed off. He looked at his hands, then at Jono, Maia and Tiet, then back at his own hands and arms. "I'm... not dead."

"No kidding," Jono said, helping him to stand. Yami wobbled a little, but stood up slowly and smiled, still taking large, deep breaths. After what seemed like endless hours without air, breathing seemed a luxury to him.

"You should rest, Yami," Maia said slowly. "We can help you to the palace..."

"No, it's not far, it's only over there," Yami said, pointing. "I can walk myself, thanks."

"But--"

"You _worry_ too much, Maia," Jono said, scoffing and shaking his head. He turned to Yami. "Go lie down and sleep, Prince-sama. We'll tell your father what happened...."

"No, not him," Yami said urgently. "Tell Shimon, he won't kill me for even being here. I'm not allowed."

"Alright..." Yami walked away, waving over his shoulder. He stopped momentarily, checking his bleeding ankle, then continued on. They watched until he turned a corner and disappeared, on his way to the palace. Maia sighed.

"Oh, that was so scary... I wonder what happened to his ankle," she said, thinking aloud.

"Tiet seems to think that he was bitten by a fish," Jono said, laughing. Tiet blushed and punched Jono's shoulder.

"Did it look like some type of bite?"

"Yeah," Tiet said, relaxing his shoulders. "Why?"

"There are water vipers in there, you know..." Maia trailed off, staring at the dark, foreboding waters. People usually say that the Nile is the most beautiful river, but they've never been deep down in the depths of the Nile...

"That river will be the death of us all, I tell you," Jono said softly. "The River of Life."

**.**

**.**

Yami collapsed onto his bed, grateful that he could sleep. He couldn't believe he had nearly drowned in the Nile river just minutes earlier. He was so amazed and so happy he escaped an early death...

He lay there, motionless, for a few moments, aware of a small pain in his leg.

His foot was throbbing. At first, it was his foot. In a matter of moments, it seemed to spread to the rest of his body, like an infectious virus that was attacking him. He attempted to sit up and see what was wrong with his foot, but found he didn't have enough strength.

"Ohhh... Ow," he muttered, rolling onto his back. He was still clad in the simple tunic. His entire body seemed to burn, as if on fire. But... It wasn't supposed to hurt this much...

Now that he had his mind on it, he felt as if his body was heaving with every breath. He could hardly breathe. He rolled onto his side, squeezing his sheets between his hands. His breathing began to speed up, making him shiver. He moaned and opened his eyes, wondering if anyone was nearby.

He was surprised to find the room swimming around him. He felt so woozy... What had happened? He buried his face in his pillow, and took a deep, shuddering breath.

_Alright,_ he told himself. _Some sleep, and you'll be fine. Don't panic._ He sighed contentedly, turning his head a little. It was so hot in the room... Strange since there were many windows, all of which were open. He pulled his knees up to his chest, and realized he was sweating. He found he could barely move, and what he _could_ move was painful.

"Help," was all he could muster to say. He relaxed his body as he felt a cool wave of air wash over his sweaty face, although he still felt like he was in immense pain. His body loosened and his arms became more relaxed as he lost consciousness.

**.**

**.**

"Have you seen Yami?" Ankumanukanon asked Anna as he bumped into her in the hall. She shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since he returned..."

"How long ago was that?"

"A few hours, maybe? He looked tired so I told him to go to sleep." Ankumanukanon frowned.

"Anna," he said seriously, "did he look sick at all?"

"Not especially... Although he--"

_AEEEEEEEEIII!!_

A shriek rang through the palace, forcing both Anna and Ankumanukanon to look up curiously.

"What the hell....?"

"That sounded like Helena... And it's coming from above us..." Helena's footsteps could be heard as she ran down the central stair case, running into the main hall. She nearly panicked as she saw no one there.

"Someone... HELP!" she cried, falling to her knees. She was trembling, and she looked terrified. Iani came running from another hall, along with various, curious people. Ankumanukanon and Anna both ran into the main hall, seeing Helena on her knees in the center. Iani was attempting to comfort the girl.

"Helena, oh Helena, what is it....?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face. She had tears running down her cheeks. Ankumanukanon approached her, Anna hiding behind.

"Helena," the Pharaoh said softly, "what's wrong?" Helena sniffed and continued to tremble.

"I-it's Yami," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"What?"

"I went to his r-room, because I noticed he wasn't feeling well, and..." Ankumanukanon bent down next to her.

"Please," he said, worry flitting his voice, "tell me what you saw."

"What happened?" Anna asked, backing up. The main staircase was right behind her. Helena took a shaky breath.

"H-he was lying on his b-bed, an' I went over to wake him up and... His body was so hot, it felt like it was on fire," she whispered. "He was trembling an' sweating, yet his left leg was freezing ot the touch... I didn't know what it was... I..." she trailed off, shaking her head. Ankumanukanon stared at her in disbelief.

"You're sure?" he said in a shaky tone.

"Yes..."

"Oh, no," Anna said, turning to the staircase. "Anku, it isn't..."

"I think it is," he said, looking up the staircase. "We have to get to him -- before he dies."

And he started up the staircase, remembering the time in his past when someone he loved died...

Because of a venom allergy.

**.**

**.**

A panic had spread throughout the city. People were whispering to each other the fast-spreading news that the Prince is dying.

"He nearly drowned -- "

"Bit by a _viper -- "_

"Something's wrong, his body doesn't have any immunity to venom -- "

The venom had kicked in quicker then first perceived. All the Pharaoh's physicians and magicians couldn't seem to awaken the prince. Yami lay on his back, barely breathing, sweat dotting his forehead. It slid down his face and dripped onto his sheets, which were pulled to his chest. He was burning with fever and fatigue, nearly choking on his breaths. His head turned to the side, the torches were lit in his room as night fell so they could see. Sekhem had been temporarily banned and sedated so as not to question or disturb the others.

Ankumanukanon and Anna waited outside the room, down the hall and in another room. Anna sitting on the floor, Ankumanukanon pacing back and forth nervously. Anna pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She cast her almond eyes in the Pharaoh's direction, to nervous to speak.

Anna felt like she had been when she first came to Egypt; like a lost little half-Syrian girl with no family and no life. She had been spotted by Akunadin, and he had told his older brother about her. She remembered her fear of the palace, of how large it was, and of meeting the future Pharaoh face-to-face. The old fear of the unknown came back, making her shiver.

"Ankumanukanon....?" she said softly. He looked up at her, stopping momentarily.

"What?" Anna shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing...."

In the streets, people had gathered in the darkness, lighting bonfires and spreading food. A dull glow came from Yami's room, signaling the prince was still alive. His death was apparent from what had spread throughout the city; that, for some reason, the prince's body had no natural immunity to venom. Scared whispers and stories flew about.

Teana was standing against a pillar, her eyes trained on the dull glow of torches high above her, over the wall and far away in another world.

If the lights went out, the Prince was dead.

"Teana," a soft voice said. She turned to see Aya coming up to her, linking arms with the woman.

"Aya?" she asked. Aya smiled.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked slowly. Teana stared hard at her.

"That's none of your concern, Aya," she said coldly. Aya's smile vanished.

"I'm sorry..." Teana shrugged.

"Who isn't worried? It's not like I...." Teana wondered absently. Aya watched Teana's expression for a moment.

"Love him?" she quipped. Even in the darkness, Teana's rosy cheeks stood out as she blushed. She quickly looked away.

"No! Of course not!" she exclaimed, her eyes still on the window. She couldn't love that lying bastard, prince or not.

....Could she? She hated to admit it, but every time she thought of him, her body seemed to shiver all at once with a strange excitement she couldn't explain. But she... didn't love him.... Even... If she did.... She knew....

_It's not right, _a voice in her mind said. Teana shivered. She knew what her body wanted; she knew what Yami wanted. What they _both_ wanted. They wanted each other; and it was all because they had a chance glance one morning...

_You almost got him into a ton of trouble with Pharaoh just by being with him,_ the voice continued. _What would happen if you went so far as to make love to him?_ Teana shook her head.

_Be quiet,_ she commanded, her eyes never straying from the flames licking the dark sky.

**.**

**.**

In Yami's room, he lay in his bed, his face pale, body shivering, barely breathing. He was barely clinging to life. The Pharaoh had entered the room, Anna kneeling beside the bed immediately, taking Yami's shaking hand into her own.

"Oh, Atem.... Yami," she whispered, holding his hand in both of hers. Asenath stood in the doorway, looking between a gap in bodies. She could see her brother lying on the bed, his chest heaving, his head turned to the side. His eyes were scrunched closed, and his face was damp from his sweat. He looked like he was in so much pain...

The torches flickered as wind blew through the window. Anna closed her eyes and just held Yami's hand, never letting go. Ankumanukanon stood at the head of his bed, looking down on him. The others in the room just muttered amongst themselves.

"Pharaoh-sama," one quipped. "We have a report...." Ankumanukanon and Anna both looked at him. Asenath closed her eyes and ran from the room. She ran down the darkened halls, running and running and running until she was running out into the cool night air. She was in the courtyard beneath Yami's room. She fell to her knees, listening to the roar of the crowd beyond the walls.

"Yami... Brother...." she whispered, clutching her chest and bending over, her tears hitting the stones. She sobbed gently, her body shaking. She heard the small gasp and the frightened cry of her mother as they were told the news.

"....He isn't going to live to see the morning light, Pharaoh-sama...." the physician said, looking at the floor. Anna took a deep breath and clutched Yami's hand, staring down at his face. Her son was growing pale, his breaths less apparent.... His body was growing still....

His breathing stopped altogether after about three more minutes. The venom had completely shut him down. The entire room grew silent.

Somehow, outside, the crowd knew that something was happening in the room. Jono and Aya were now standing with the rest of the militia, Teana in the shadows, her eyes wide and scared. Jono subconsciously gripped his sword, the one hanging from his waist.

"Atem...." he whispered. Aya squeaked and placed her hands over her mouth. Every single person was staring at the window, waiting with baited breath.

Yami's hand slid from Anna's and hit the floor with a thud.

The lights dimmed and went out in the room, leaving the entire palace in darkness.

**.**

**.**

Gasps, murmurs, then shouts and calls came from the outside crowd. Jono swore under his breath, running his hands repeatedly through his hair. Aya hung onto Tiet, burying her face into his chest, crying softly. The rest of the militia, probably the closest people that Yami had, all rubbed their faces and turned away from one another in an attempt not to cry.

Jono couldn't help it. Tiet glanced up at him and saw the tears rolling down his face. He hurriedly wiped them away, sniffing and looking at the bonfire.

Teana had fallen to her knees, her face in her hands, sobbing. She was shaking terribly hard, her tears coming in waves, bending over until her elbows were on the ground.

"Ya.....mi..." she whispered. She shook her head, the tears falling onto the pavement.

Asenath was also kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around her self, shaking her head and sobbing hard. She was crying so hard she became short of breath, panting while pearly tears fell onto her skirt and onto the ground.

"Atem... Yami...." she looked up at the star-filled sky.

"Brother!" she cried, shaking. She collapsed onto her side, trembling, just lying there as if dying herself, staring at the absence of light and beauty before her. The darkness covered her, swallowing her. The country was basically in a state of panic.

_Without the prince, there is no future Pharaoh,_ she thought. _Sekhem would rule, but he wasn't trained like Atem was. Oh, this is so bad..._

In the room was the worst. One of the priests relinquished the last torch, tradition with a sudden death. Anna lay her head down on the bed, crying and shaking. Her first son... Ankumanukanon was also kneeling, bent over, his hands shaking so much he couldn't grip anything.

Down the hall, Iani, Helena, Mana, and her oldest, Ala, were listening. They, too, were crying; Iani had known the prince since his birth, and both Mana and Helena had crushes on him. Iani wrapped all her daughters into a big hug. Helena cried into her mother's shoulder, clutching Ala's hand. Mana had her arm linked with Ala, and Iani had her arms around all four girls.

No one spoke.

Yami lay perfectly still, his eyes closed, his body pale, his arm still hanging off the bed, the back of his hand scraping the stone floor. The same priest that extinguished the last torch pulled the cream-colored sheet that covered Yami up over his head, finally separating him from the rest of them. This seemed to set Anna off again.

Ankumanukanon, however, just lifted Yami's limp arm slowly, his fingers curled, his palm bone white. He laid the arm beside Yami's body on the bed, covering it with the sheet.

He _wasn't_ coming back.

**.**

**.**

_[noooo! Prince Atem died!!! He cant die yet! He isnt Pharaoh yet! Ahh! Not good! You may be wondering, 'How the hell does the prince die when he's not a pharaoh yet?! THAT DOESNT GO WITH THE PLOT OF YUGIOH!'_

_....oh, but it does, my friends, you shall see soon... ohh.... ::evil smile:: you shall soon see... heh. Next chapter: Son of the Gods. It's a flashback chapter -- remember those? I had those in ISD, when the next chapter would be a random flashback. This is a flashback to when Yami was just a weentsy baby. Tata!]_

**Shibby****-One**


	13. The Son of the Gods

_[hello! chirps here is the flash-back chap! I was inspired to write this after seeing '__Tokyo__ Godfathers' for the first time. Good movie, but... wierd. Lotsa twists. ANYWAY, back in time to when Yami was a wee tot!]_

_._

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**_"Son of the Gods"_**

**_._**

**_._**

If you had walked into the palace at the time of the future Pharaoh's infancy, you would have been warned by a guard of what was in store. Sometimes, later on, when Yami passed, the older ones still chuckled about it.

Yami was a very... interested baby of his time.

"Anna, could you... help me please?" Ankumanukanon asked, trying to keep a straight face. Yami was hanging onto his ear, pulling his earring. He giggled and placed his tiny fingers over it, running them down its smooth edge.

Anna turned, saw the baby hanging on Ankumanukanon, and smiled brightly.

"Come here, Atem," she cooed, taking the little body from Ankumanukanon's shoulder. Relieved of the baby, Ankumanukanon sighed, placing the cord that held the Puzzle around his neck.

"Why does he have to do that?" Ankumanukanon asked, looking up at Anna. She shrugged, cuddling Yami in her arms. She held him protectively, bending her face close to his.

He stared back at her with wide, crimson eyes, and a curious nature. He cooed and reached up at her face. Anna laughed.

"He's curious and wants to know things, dear," she explained, cuddling him in her arms. "Stop being so mean!"

"I'm not!" Ankumanukanon protested. He glanced around. "Where's Iani, anyway?" Anna looked straight at him.

"Iani?"

"Yes, she was going to take him for now..." Anna looked mournfully at her son. She was almost never with him during the day. It was very hard for her to nurture her baby with so many other things to do...

It was easier with Asenath. She wasn't the wife of the Pharaoh yet, which meant she didn't have as many responsibilities...

She brought the baby to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently. He reached out and grabbed the ankh hanging from her ear and tugged playfully, laughing a sweet, bubbly laugh. Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Come _on,_ Anna," Ankumanukanon said, walking over to her. "We have to go. Iani's here. She can take him."

Without saying anything, Anna allowed Iani to take Yami from her arms. Iani cuddled Yami in her arms, tapping his forehead gently and singing to him. He didn't make a fuss; he was used to having two mothers by now.

Anna sighed wistfully. Ankumanukanon turned to her and watched her face with sad eyes. He knew how she felt; she wanted to stay with him all day. Just to hold him and raised him like a mother should.

But, they both knew it was impossible. Ankumanukanon walked over to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna," he said softly to her, "I know you must feel pained."

"I do," Anna whispered, her thoughts on Yami. "When Asenath was born, I had all the time in the world with her... What changed?"

"The times, Anna," Ankumanukanon said in a hushed voice. They heard Yami's coos all down the hallway. "This is a dangerous time. As long as he's not with us during the day, when we could be attacked at any moment..."

"I know, I know..." Anna sighed. She felt as if her heart weighed ten thousand pounds. "I just want to be with my son. That's all."

"So do I, Anna."

**_._**

**_._**

"Mama, can I hold him?"

"Ala... How many times are you going to ask me this?" Iani asked her oldest daughter. Ala pouted, her black ponytail swaying.

"It's not fair. _Asenath_ gets to hold him..."

"He's her brother, dear."

"But, _I_ get to hold Helena! Why can't I hold him?" Ala protested, thinking of her infant sister. Iani sighed.

"Atem is older than Helena, and bigger, honey," she said, sitting down on the wall next to Ala. She carefully drew Yami from her shoulder and sat the two-year-old baby in her lap. Atem blinked many times, his eyes focusing to the morning sun. Ala sighed.

"I'm almost ten, Mama," she said slowly. "I should be old enough to hold a baby." Iani sighed.

"Listen, Ala, if I made the decision, I would allow you to hold him," Iani explained to her daughter. "But I'm simply not allowed to hand him over to _anyone_. It could be very dangerous for him."

"So?" Ala asked, blinking.

"He's the future Pharaoh, Ala."

"I know, I know... Oh!!" Ala cried in excitement, glancing at the gates of the courtyard. "Asenath! Asenath, over here!"

Nine-year-old Asenath carefully closed the gate behind her, her black tunic swaying around her feet. She turned, seeing Iani and Ala sitting on the far wall. Asenath beamed, glad her friend was there.

"Ala! Iani!" she called, running and waving. As she got closer, Yami noticed her coming.

Happily, he clapped his hands and cooed, trying to reach for Asenath. Iani looked down at the Prince.

"Aseh! Aseh!" he called happily, trying to wriggle free of Iani's firm grip.

"Whoa there, Atem," Iani said, alarmed. She held onto Yami tighter, holding him behind her forearms. Asenath ran up to them, standing before Iani and Yami.

"Hiya, Brother," she said, a smile spreading across her face. Yami giggled and said "Aseh" over and over.

"So, he knows three people now, eh?" Iani commented, stroking his head. His black hair was messy and matted against his head. His bangs kept getting in his face, and he kept grabbing them and pushing them away.

"Yup. He can identify me, Mama and Daddy," she said, grabbing his hand. Ala grinned at him. "He can say some stuff..."

"You're so lucky," Ala breathed, hoping off the wall, "to have a brother." With that, she ran inside to begin her tasks. She agreed to take on some of her mother's while Iani watched Yami during the day.

Iani also hopped off the wall, kneeling down onto the courtyard floor. She set Yami down gently, not that he was paying attention. He was watching a long, grey cat prance her way over to them. He sat on the ground, watching with his large eyes. Asenath watched as well, kneeling beside Yami.

"Khepru," Asenath called, holding out her hand. "Come 'ere, Khepru." Khepru stopped walking momentarily, and then pranced over to Asenath's hands. She rubbed her back against Asenath's knees, and then allowed her face to be captured in her arms.

Yami just watched silently the entire time. After a few more minutes, Yami pushed himself off the ground, standing just barely over two feet tall.

"Aseh," he said, reaching for Khepru. Khepru turned slightly, heading towards Yami's outstretched hands. She walked up to him, purring gently and rubbing his waist. Yami giggled and turned, trying to grab Khepru. He eventually grabbed onto Khepru's gold collar, sliding his fingers between it and her neck. Luckily, the collar was too big for the cat, and she didn't notice until she found that she could no longer go forwards.

"Mrow?" she mewed, sitting down. Yami smiled and reached out slowly, stroking Khepru's head gently.

Asenath giggled and Iani smiled, watching him play. Yami looked over at Asenath.

"Aseh!" he called to her, still petting the cat with both hands. "Aseh pet?" Asenath burst into a fit of giggles, falling onto her side. Her black hair fanned out around her head and she just stared at him, watching him slowly.

"...Atem..." she whispered. "I love you, Brother." Yami went back to stroking Khepru, smiling and running his hands through her fur.

"Pet," he said, shifting his shoulders. He blinked and looked over at Asenath. "Aseh! Yami pet?" Asenath sat up, blinking.

"What? Who pet? I mean... who's petting?" she asked. Iani stared down at Yami.

"So, you _do_ identify yourself with that name," she said slowly. "Odd."

"What name?" Asenath asked. Iani turned to her.

"Oh, it's just this little thing some of the servants were joking about weeks ago," she explained. "I forget, really, but they always call him 'Yami' now, those servants. The ones that work under me. It's kind of... A pet name, if you will. Silly how he calls himself that," she said, nodding to Yami. Yami looked from Iani to Asenath, then repeated his question.

"Atem pet?" he asked, struggling over his words. Iani laughed.

"Seems he knows both names, 'cept it took him longer to remember his actual name," she commented. Asenath nodded.

"Who's petting, Brother?" Asenath asked gently. Yami smiled.

"Yami pet. Atem pet. Aseh pet kit?" he asked, looking at her. Asenath beamed.

"This is very amusing," Iani said, sitting down. Yami sat down as well, since Khepru had laid down. Asenath lay back down on her side, her eyes closing. Yami had cried all night last night... She hadn't been able to sleep at _all..._

**.**

**.**

"Aseh?"

Asenath's eyes opened. She was leaning over the edge of her father's throne, blinking groggily and sitting up. How'd she get into the throne room? She wasn't sure. Her small body was curled up over one arm. Yami was sitting on the other, watching her closely. There was almost no one in the room. Asenath sat up and stretched. She turned to Yami.

"Silly baby," she whispered, touching his cheek. He grabbed onto her finger and held it in both his hands, examining it closely. Asenath watched him.

It still amazed her that such a tiny baby could actually _rule_ as _Pharaoh_ someday. He could hardly speak, was barely over two feet tall, has never left the palace walls... It was amazing, but she was sure her own father had been the same way. Although, she couldn't picture her father as a little baby, constantly getting in everyone's way. Her father wasn't like that...

"Aseh!" Yami cried, sliding down into the seat beside her. Both of them fit, it was so big. Asenath slid into position as well, her feet not even touching the floor. Hell, Yami's feet hardly reached half-way down.

Asenath turned to her brother.

"Atem... Yami," she said slowly, "...One day, you're going to be Pharaoh." Yami looked up at her and blinked. She smiled. "Do you understand?" Yami just stared at her. Asenath sighed. She turned to him, sliding one leg beneath the other.

"Umm... lemme explain. One day, a long time from now, something will happen. Daddy won't be able to rule anymore, so _you'll_ take his place and rule for him. And you'll do that 'til you're unable to rule anymore." Yami looked from Asenath to his hands, then at the ceiling, then back at Asenath.

"Aseh... How?" he asked, standing up. He placed his hands on her arm and looked up at her. "How?"

"Because you're the first born boy," Asenath explained wistfully. "You'll rule greatly one day, I'm sure..." she trailed off, wondering when that day would come.

_If it were to come,_ she thought, _Daddy would hafta die... I don't want that to happen... I couldn't stand it...._

"Aseh?" Yami asked, tapping her arm. Asenath smiled and opened her arms, allowing Yami to crawl into her lap. He sat down on her thighs, reaching out for her hands in his own. He took her long fingers and played with them for awhile, bending them and wriggling them. Asenath watched with amusement.

After awhile, Yami seemed to grow tired. Asenath, wondering where everyone was, allowed him to fall asleep in her lap, leaning gently against her stomach and chest. She hugged him and pushed his hair out of his face, rubbing his cheek.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered to the empty hall.

**.**

**.**

"Anna, that's not gonna work..."

"Yes it will, you just _watch_ me." Ankumanukanon rolled his eyes and sighed playfully as he sat down in the center of them throne room on the floor, crossing his legs. Anna was kneeling next to Yami, who was sitting on the floor only inches away from the staircase that lead to the actual throne. Asenath was sitting on a stair behind her beside Iani.

"Atem," Anna said softly to Yami, "Can you do it?"

"Hai!" Yugi chirped, clapping his hands. Warily he stood up, a little shaky, then looked back at his mother. Anna smiled and nodded.

Slowly, Yami started to take small steps, trying to walk for a distance. He'd been eager to walk everywhere himself since he first learned a week ago. Now, he was trying to walk about forty feet across to his father.

"C'mon, Atem," Ankumanukanon called, smiling and reaching out his arms. Atem stopped walking about halfway, then continued on.

After about three more minutes of calling to him, Yami became enveloped in his father's arms, giggling as Anna, Iani and Asenath all applauded for him.

Anna stood and ran over to where Ankumanukanon was holding Yami.

"Look! See, he did it, Anna," Ankumanukanon said, smiling at his wife. Anna scoffed and smiled.

"I told you," she said in a mocking tone. Yami clapped for himself since everyone else was, and flashed a small smile to everyone.

"You did a good job, Atem," Asenath said, taking his little hand in her own. Yami let her hand go and put one arm around Ankumanukanon's neck, and used the other to play with his earring. Ankumanukanon sighed.

"Not this _again,_" he complained, Anna taking Yami from Ankumanukanon's shoulder.

"He's only two, give him a break..."

"Well, he should learn not to _do_ that. It hurts!" Ankumanukanon said, frowning. Anna sighed. Yami just giggled. Asenath reached up and touched his cheek.

_You're going to be fine..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asenath lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. It was blurred in her vision, for her tears were blocking from seeing anything straight. With a defeated sigh, she turned onto her side. She couldn't get the image of her brother as a baby out of her head.

_Why did he have to die like that?_ Asenath asked no one in her mind. _It isn't fair! He never _did_ anything to _deserve_ this! What the hell?_

"Brother," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Brother... Please... come back. P-please, just come back..." Her heart felt as if it would explode. She turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, soft winds blowing over her body from outside. As she lay there, she could see the image of her brother, white as death, lying in his bed, breathing rapidly and sweating, trying to stay alive...

He had clung to life as long as he could. But he couldn't do it. His entire body betrayed him, closing off life. She had escaped before she witnessed his death, but she could _feel_ it. The strong bond, the coursing power of life she could sense whenever he came near had disappeared. She could no longer sense him coming. She couldn't feel his heart beating or his mind racing, his thoughts beating with a powerful pulse in tune with his heart.

All that was left was a cold, dead reminder of something once full of life.

Asenath lifted her head.

"I never... saw this coming, you bastard," she whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**.**

**.**

_[Eeks, someone's angry, ne? Well, anyway... I loved the part with Yami and the cat!! I kept imagining him sitting on the ground, playing with a cat... Awww! Kawaii-ness!! Well, after that random flashback... the end was a little taste of Asenath's feelings. Back to the present, or, er, present-past... whatever. Back here, anyway:) Next chap: Death of the Prince. It's hard to accept a passing...]_

**Shibby****-One**


	14. The Death of the Prince

_[ahaha! Yami died! Its the next day, and the effects of his death are settling in on everyone... eeks. Oh yes, and **Jellybob 15** gets cookies for being me 100th reviewer :D]_

.

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Fourteen [?]******

**_The Death of the Prince_**

**.**

**.**

By the next morning, everyone in the city seemed to know about Yami's death. The news traveled to other cities near to theirs, so all the people of Egypt would know. The people of the city had stayed up all night, listening to the priests' announcement.

_....In the past hour, the Prince Atem has left this life and passed on to the next, temporarily leaving __Egypt__ with no successor to the Pharaoh.... Surely, his part played in society will be remembered... What he did for us during this war... However, after his burial, training will start on the Prince Sekhem, to be Pharaoh's new successor...._

Teana was asleep during this. She had been sedated a few minutes later, because her sobs and her sorrow were making her short of breath, and she was coughing hard. She was lying on her side in a bed in Maia's home, the blanket pulled over her body. She woke up late the next morning, hearing the soft pitter of a light rain hitting the roof. The weather matched the general mood.

"Teana, dear," Maia said, walking over to her. Teana lifted her head, moaning slightly and looking around. She looked up as Maia approached.

"Oh. Maia," she said slowly. "Where.... Where am I?"

"My home," Maia explained. She sat on the edge of Teana's bed. "Your home was too far for Jono to carry you, so we let you sleep here." Teana slowly sat up, running her elegant hands through her long hair. She rubbed her face and stretched her arms.

_What an odd dream I had..._ she thought. She was about to turn to Maia and tell her about it, when she noticed Maia had a forlorn look on her face and was staring absently at her hands.

"Maia....?" she said slowly, tilting her head to the side. "What..."

"You know what happened last night, right?" Maia asked. Teana blinked. Then her eyes widened.

It wasn't a dream.

Yami really _was_ dead. Teana, however, was much calmer about it. She lay back down on her stomach and sighed deeply.

"...Oh....."

"You didn't hear the announcement made last night," Maia told her. Teana looked up at her.

"What announcement?"

"We were told what was going to happen. After.... After Yami's burial, Sekhem is going to begin his training as successor to Pharaoh..." Teana nodded and stared at the wall, biting her lip.

"...How did this happen?" Teana wondered. Maia shrugged.

"People were saying that Yami was bitten when he fell into the Nile, and that his body doesn't have any natural immunity to venom.... He died from a massive fever." Teana closed her eyes as the pain re-established itself in her heart.

....She had to talk to Asenath.....

**.**

**.**

Inside the palace, all was turmoil. Sekhem had woken up early that morning, wondering what was happening. With difficulty, Asenath had told Sekhem his beloved brother had passed away last night. He had taken the news like everyone else; he broke down into tears and Asenath hugged him, letting him cry. He couldn't help it; he was a fragile boy. She had taken him outside to sit in the courtyard with her while people ran around inside, trying to comfort her mother, who was still hysterical.

Asenath was having a hard time trying to convince Sekhem that his brother would be fine in the Afterlife. Poor Sekhem was so confused…

And Seto wasn't helping at _all._

"H-how?" he asked again, grabbing onto Asenath's hands tightly. "How could this have _happened?_"

"No one knows, Sekhem," Asenath answered softly, pushing his black hair behind his ears. He held onto her hands as long as he could, trying to receive comfort from her. Seto was sitting beside them, staring at his hands. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He glanced at Sekhem, watching him cry into Asenath's hands. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

_Yami... You idiot, look what you did,_ he thought to himself.

"Atem...." Sekhem muttered, his tears splashing onto his sister's hands. "Why did he have to _die?!_" Asenath closed her eyes, trying to put the look of great sadness that Sekhem had right out of her mind. She reached out and gently pulled him towards her, hugging him gently. Her own tears fell onto his head, her arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Sekhem... My brother," she whispered, holding him gently. He had buried his face into her shoulder. Asenath looked around the courtyard to see if anyone was coming, and noticed the mitsukai tree. The buds were just barely blooming.

"Oh..." she muttered. Yami and Aklia's wedding would have been soon... Asenath's eyes widened.

"Aklia!" she said, a bit louder. "Where is she? Does she know?" Sekhem pushed away from Asenath as she said this.

"She was t-the reason I c-c-came up to you, Nefer-Asen," Sekhem explained. "I saw her th-this morning, cryin' in her room. I w-wasn't sure why, so I went t-to find someone who wasn't c-cryin' her." Asenath shook her head.

"I'm surprised she wasn't there last night..." she said softly, her eyes drifting to the girl's bedroom window. It was more like a balcony. The curtain was drawn over the doorway to the balcony, although a torch was lit inside.

"She had been sedated earlier," Seto explained, his voice hoarse. "She hadn't been feeling well." Asenath nodded, then looked up at the balcony window.__

_Aklia must be in there,_ Asenath thought to herself. She rubbed Sekhem's back gently and cast her eyes to the ground. _Aklia...._ _She loved him so much._... She shook her head and allowed Sekhem to cry. She stroked his back, feeling his shoulders heave. She glanced over at her cousin, looking from his face towards the ground. Seto tapped the hard courtyard ground, then stared up at the sky.

"It's not over yet, Asenath," he said slowly, turning back towards Asenath. Asenath scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What's not over?" she asked. Seto smiled, then tapped his fingers again.

"There's still time, Asenath," he said, raising his eyebrows. Asenath shook her head. She and Seto had pretty much grown up together, he being only a few years younger then herself. Seto smiled. Asenath stared blankly at him.

"....I don't understand...." she replied. "Is there something else?"

"The bargain," Seto said. "You're his highest priestess. You pretty much are him himself, Asenath. Remember... What he said..." Asenath began shaking her head when her maroon eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait! You mean... Osiris?" she said, tightening her grip on Sekhem. "But, what could I bargain?"

"What means the most to you -- besides your brothers, of course," Seto said, inching closer to her. She shook her head.

"I couldn't."

"You're gonna have to."

"But, what would--"

"This is someone's life," Seto said seriously. He sighed. "Asenath! Remember what you saw in your dreams? Remember, all those incredible things you painted on the walls? Do you?" Asenath lowered her head, running her hand through Sekhem's dark hair. "They won't come true. The future won't be a reality if you don't do this!!"

Asenath remembered, alright. The incredible visions of the future the gods had given her in dreams ever since she could remember... The only person who knew being Seto. Even her father's priests couldn't see as far as she had.

She had seen the day her brother died on the day he was born.

And he _hadn't_ died by a snake bite.

"I don't get it, Seto," she said, shaking her head. "It doesn't make sense. Why didn't I see this coming? I saw things more incredible then this!" Seto shrugged.

"From what I've heard, that future you saw wasn't too fun," he commented. He sat thoughtfully for a moment. "...Especially 'cause we all end up dead...." [1] Neither of them spoke for awhile. Asenath was turning things over in her mind.

_Do I do it? Do I risk it? Do I risk the amazing future they all hold by doing this?_ She glanced at Seto. He nodded.

"You have to do it soon, before the mummification process begins," he explained slowly. "Or it won't work." Asenath gasped.

"Th-that's today!"

"You'd better hurry up, cousin," he said, pulling a mitsukai from the tree above him. The petals flew into the breeze blowing by.

**.**

**.**

Aklia looked dead herself. She was lying on her stomach on her bed, her face buried in a pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. She had been there since she found out last night that Yami had died. She had missed him by mere minutes.

Helena pushed the curtain back and entered the room, walking up to the bed.

"...Miss Aklia....?" she said softly. Aklia lifted her head gently, not recognizing the voice of the servant. She had streaks down her copper cheeks from her tears, and her eyes were red-rimmed. Her shoulders were shaking and she was crying so hard she was nearly coughing. Helena knelt beside the bed.

"W-what?" Aklia stammered. Helena cast her eyes to the floor.

"My... My mother told me to get you," she explained softly. Aklia blinked.

"Oh...?"

"She said you have t-to see Pharaoh," she explained. She looked up at Aklia, tears running down her face. "Y-you have to bless Prince-sama's body, as his future wife." Aklia nodded.

"Do I have to go now...?" Aklia asked softly. Helena shook her head.

"My mother told Pharaoh to let you be awhile," she said, standing up. She brushed off her skirt, bowed, then turned to leave the room. She stopped in the doorway, her hand resting on the pane. She looked back at Aklia, who was staring out the window at the grey skies.

"Miss Aklia?"

"Yes?"

"I am very sorry," Helena said, then she left the room.

**.**

**.**

Teana stared at her hands, not quite focused. She could see them, but she wasn't entirely aware of them. She didn't even feel like she was really there. She felt transparent, invisible and insignificant; as if she didn't exist at all, and were only a shadow, watching all the turmoil around her. She still hadn't fully comprehended the extent of the situation. Her mind simply refused to register the facts.

She knew that Yami was dead. Every time this thought crossed her mind, her brain fought back.

_He's not dead; the torches went out because of a breeze--_

_--It's all an elaborate hoax to get you away from him--_

_--He's alive and well, you'll see--_

But somewhere, deep in her heart, she knew that Yami was truly dead. The Prince of Egypt had died. Why would they do some elaborate plan against _her_ when they didn't even knew who she was? That doesn't make sense. It just... doesn't.

Teana laid against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. People were yelling and calling, speaking in hushed voices and raging out loud. They were running by her without a glance, too concerned with themselves to pay her any mind. She wanted to push herself against the wall and become part of it, dissolve into the deep, thick, white granite, just harden and stay there forever, watching passer byers go by. She shivered and shook, tears frothing out of her closed eyes.

"Yami..." she whispered, curling into a ball. She peeked up momentarily, seeing someone else do the same as she. A young girl was lying against the wall of a home, pulling her skirt over her knees. Her mother came over, and hurriedly scooped the sickly girl up. Many children were becoming sick; this always happened when something like this occurred. The gods punish the people for awhile, then they're rage is gone and they live peacefully again. But at the cost of many lives.

Teana wished her mother was there to come and help her, hug her and save her. But only the gods knew if her dear mother was still alive.

With difficulty, Teana managed to push herself up, so she was now standing against the wall. Her legs felt weak and numb, her entire body shivering. Was she sick herself? Would she die along with all those children who are sacrificed to sickness?

_...Then I'd be with Yami..._ Teana thought to herself, sliding down the wall once more. She decided she didn't care if _she_ got sick and died.

....It's not like anyone cared about her _anyway_...

**.**

**.**

Ankumanukanon didn't want to do it. But he had to. It wasn't right, in his mind, but no matter what, it had to be done. Doing it would make Yami's death so much more real to him. He didn't _want_ it to be real. He wanted it to be all a big misunderstanding. There was no way this could be happening. A mistake.

Yes... A mistake. A father isn't supposed to watch his son die. He isn't supposed to be responsible for burying his son. It's supposed to be the other way around. A father shouldn't have to wait for two months as his son is _mummified._ No. It's not supposed to _be_ this way.

But it was.

With difficulty, Ankumanukanon drew back the curtain that covered the doorway and walked into the room. He hated this ritual; it was stupid. At the time it had been created, he hadn't minded, but now he did. He stopped as he reached the bed.

Lying before him was the body of his eldest son. He was covered in a white sheet, completely hiding him. Ankumanukanon bent down and carefully lifted Yami's body into his arms, the sheet still covering him. His skin was cold to the touch, and his body fell limply into his arms. He was very heavy, Ankumanukanon nearly staggering with his dead weight. His arms hung from his side, his skin nearly white. His fingers slightly curled, his arm thin, his skin cold. Ankumanukanon carried his son into a large chamber with large torches lit around. Doorways were covered with thick doors with peepholes. The people were waiting for when the Pharaoh let Yami's body down onto the table.

A stone table lay before him. Slowly, Ankumanukanon lowered Yami's body onto the table, pushing his stray arm beside him.

Slowly, he pulled the white sheet from his body. Ankumanukanon bit his lower lip as his eyes fell upon Yami's limp body. He had been dressed in a long, white tunic that reached his feet, his skin nearly as white. His stray arm lay palm-up, as if beckoning the Pharaoh. His head lay to the side, his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep.

There were no vital signs of life. No breathing, not heartbeat, no pulse. His body was cold, his skin white. He didn't move at all.

There was no mistaking it.

Ankumanukanon leaned over him, his hands down on the stone table. He couldn't take his eyes off of the still body before him. It was almost too much for him to bear. Carefully, Ankumanukanon reached out towards Yami, brushing his bangs away from his face. The golden crown, with the embossed eye, had been placed on his forehead. Ankumanukanon gently traced the shape of his face with his fingers, stopping at his chin. His skin was cool and smooth, almost waxy to the touch. Ankumanukanon knelt down beside the table, beside Yami's head.

With great care, Ankumanukanon lifted Yami's head. He brought Yami's forehead to his own, something he did when Yami was just a baby. Except, Yami didn't respond. He remained still and lifeless.

Ankumanukanon knew that they were waiting outside of the large room for him to bless Yami's body, and then some of the priests would come in and wash Yami's body down with oils and water. Ankumanukanon remained in the same position for awhile, just holding Yami's head in his hands. Eventually he lowered Yami's head back to the granite, pushing his bangs back, and touching the golden crown.

Ankumanukanon bent down and kissed Yami's cheek, tears falling down his face.

"I love you, Atem," he whispered, shaking his head. "This.... Wasn't supposed to happen." Ankumanukanon stood straight, and stared down at Yami. He then placed his fingers on Yami's chest, over his heart, and stood momentarily. He felt nothing. He pressed down gently, opening the doorway for his baa to be able to leave his body when necessary.

Then he retracted his hand, turned and left, wiping his face with his arm.

He would never get used to something like this.

**.**

**.**

Asenath ran, tripping over herself as she went. She purposely wore a short, black tunic so she would be able to run more efficiently, and she was still tripping over herself.

The people stared at her as she ran blindly through the city, tears flying from her eyes like tiny, shimmering crystals. She powered on, her feet pounding the stone city ground, trying to reach the river. She _had_ to get there before the mummification process on her brother began.

Or it would be too late.

"--I wonder what she's doing--"

"--I think it's grief--"

"--She must be doing something ceremonial--" Asenath heard the assumptions and then questions being thrown about around her. She didn't care. Her mind was set on reaching that damn river before Yami was lost forever. Seto had reminded her of the one thing she could do; the last risk she could take.

She could give the one thing that was prized by her family back to the people who had given it to her.

Her mortal protection. In the form of a strong and powerful falcon... A kaa so great that she was lucky to be prided of it.

As she ran through the dimming lights of dusk, her mind drifted back to what Seto had said.

_"You realize you're giving your life, Asenath," he said. "Once you do this, there is no going back."_

_"I am aware of the circumstances, Seto," she replied. "I know what's in store for me."_

_"What?"_

She closed her eyes and allowed her tears of grief to fall freely.

_Asenath closed her eyes. _

_"Immortality."___

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

Asenath could see the docks ahead of her. The shore was rising before her quickly.

_"No. The godly protection over me, the shield that protects me from the world's pains... The choice of being relieved from life. All that will be taken away if I give him this. My kaa... is unlike any other."_

Her hand clutched the Card tightly, her fingers sliding over the golden edge. She stepped onto the bright sand, darkness falling rapidly. The gods darkened the sky because they knew what was coming.

_"So, you're going to do it. All for a spoiled prince."_

_"No. Not for the prince."_

She pulled the Card off, holding it before her. She held it high, letting the dying sun reflect the light off of it. A strong, thin shimmer of light beamed the Card, a strange aura dripping off of it like water. Water that formed into air.

_"Not the prince?"_

_"Not the aura that is enveloping him, no."_

"I call for thee, great God of the Dead," she called, a strong wind picking up. It swirled around her and seemed to take shape, swirling in a giant whirlwind around her.

_"Not for a prince.... But for my younger brother."_

"I offer you the Binding Soul of the Card, a kaa so great and powerful as to protect me... to return the divine soul of Atem-Ankumanukanon!" she called. The wind seemed to slow to a narrow stop, just being a gentle breeze picking up her hair. The Nile whipped at her ankles, the freezing water chilling her feet.

The people of the city had noticed the darkness falling around them. They noticed the sun turning blood red, the sky turning pale rose, streaked of blue and yellow streaking through the sky. People stared in awe, many not knowing what was happening.

Seto was standing on a balcony of the palace, his hands gripped tightly around the bar, staring at the sky.

"She's doing it," he said, shaking his head. "What a fool."

Inside the deep chamber, where Yami's body had been placed, his entire body had been washed with water. A servant was now pouring oil and wine in a jar, mixing the two to make a very silvery-type liquid. He held it up for a priest so he could dip his hand in and begin washing Yami's body with the substance.

Asenath had to act quickly; once they removed his organs, it was useless.

Asenath waited for Osiris's answer.

"To prove my loyalty to him," she called, "I'll recite his favorite verse of his favorite prayer." She took a deep breath, and began reciting it.

_"Thy son Horus hath ascended, thy throne, and all life is with him. Millions of years minister unto him, and millions of years hold him in fear. The company of the Gods are his servants, and they hold him in fear." _[2]

The sky changed colors. It became more orange then red, the sun lighting up to a more peaceful yellow.

Asenath held the Card up high, and a strange, blue aura surrounded her. It pulled at her body and at the Card, trying to drain every last ounce of the Binding Soul to the gods.

A white aura ripped off of her, making her shiver and shake. She clamped her eyes shut, thinking to herself _It'll be over soon, it'll be over soon._

She had no idea that taking a portion of her soul from her body would hurt so damn much. Her body felt as if raged with fever and fatigue, falling to her knees in a defeated fashion. Her hands slid into the sand, her shoulders heaving with every breath. She gripped at the sand and felt it sift through her hands.

"Ya...Mi..." she whispered, the last of her soul being tugged away. The sky brightened; the sun became a normal pale yellow. It returned to the mid-afternoon. The gods had gotten their sacrifice.

And Asenath was left with a shimmering, white orb floating before her. She grabbed at it and fell to the sand, the orb in her hand. She opened her eyes and stared at the orb.

"Brother," she whispered. She smiled and took a deep breath, pushing herself up. She was so damn weak...

_I..._ _can't stop,_ she thought to herself. _I don't.... want to be too late._ She stood, shaking slightly. She looked at the orb in her hand.

"...I found you..." she whispered, holding the soul over her heart.

...Now was the matter of getting it to Yami before it was too late....

**.**

**.**

**[1] Seto's quote: **what I mean here is that Asenath has seen their future. Like, the Egyptian Arc future. Which they all died the first time. Remember? Yeah, that's how the Pharaoh and his priests died. The whole sacrificing-to-Items-thing. That's what he's talking about:D

**[2] Prayer:** my fave verse from the "Prayer to Osiris." I use it in two other fics.****

_[ahahaha, more evil cliffies. Funness Wee! Will Asenath make it? Can she return Yami's soul in time? Tune in next week, folks! Next Chap: "He isn't just the prince..."]_

**Shibby-One**


	15. He's not only the prince

_[buahahahahaaa!!! I have returned to provide more joyful torture to you, my pretties!! Weee! Hey, while I was editing this, I was also typing chapter five of the sequel at the same time… You know, **Light the Flame**, the sequel, right? Riiiight? Well, anyway, IS ASENATH GONNA MAKE IT? O.O]_

.

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_"He's not only the Prince..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

Asenath stood slowly, the soul held protectively in her arms. It was a small, floating orb of light, making little noises.

Asenath glanced down and made sure that this was the correct soul. It was.

"Okay, now..." she stared at the docks. She had a long way to go. The palace was at the top of the city, since the city was on the side of a gradual hill. She could see the palace in the distance, the sun shining down on it. The weather had cleared from this morning.

It was dreary, dark and semi-cool this morning, with rain threatening. Now it was sunny.

Was this a sign from the gods?

Not wanting to waste time, Asenath hurriedly ran forwards, the soul still in her hands. She slid in the fine sand, she stubbed her toe on a rock as she ran across the docks. But she paid it no mind.

She hid the soul protectively in her hands, making it look like she had an injury on her side she was holding.

"C'mon, c'mon..." she whispered, running through the narrow streets. More and more people were appearing. Some of the buildings were still damaged from the battle, and people were trying to fix them. Asenath dodged a large group of people, however running into several others.

"Whoa--"

"What the--"

"Was that--"

Asenath could hear the people shouting and wondering what was going on. The entire city was in a state of confusion and panic as she breezed through. The center of the city was approaching. She was near to the palace now.

She ran through the hole in the wall, into the back courtyard. She avoided looking up at the balcony above her. It was Yami's room, and the curtain was still drawn to signify his death. She quickly glanced around, realizing that no one would let her get _near_ to that room.

"Oh, shit-- wait," she said, looking up at the mistukai tree. A few more flowers had opened. Only one was open all the way, the long, white petals dipping off the tree. Asenath reached up and tugged the flower out of the trees grasp, quickly blessing it.

_This may be the only way,_ she thought, letting the soul drift into the flower's center. It was a blessed flower now; the soul could be held inside.

The petals let off a dull glow, signifying that it holds a soul. As quickly as she could, she ran inside the palace, running around the hordes of people inside. She took the stairs two at a time, even though her bare feet were killing her.

"So, now where-- oh," she said, smiling to herself. The chamber was right in front of her.

She blinked. No one was around.

"Wait... what about the guards?" she looked both left and right and, seeing no guards, shrugged it off. She crept up the doorway, pressing her ear against it. She was trying to listen in, to see what they were doing.

She heard the sounds of a knife being sharpened. She could hear the swish of a thick liquid in a jar... Asenath held her breath.

_They're almost there,_ she thought. _They're almost at the next stage. I only have a minute... maybe even seconds._ With great difficulty, Asenath pulled the door open a tiny bit as quietly as she could. She squinted in. It was dark in the room, since the windows were covered. She could see across the room, where they were washing Yami's body. She sighed in relief.

_I made it._

She held the mitsuaki in her palm before her. She took a deep breath, and blew on the flower. The petals all came unattached, floating in an invisible breeze. A real breeze started, coming from behind Asenath. Asenath watched as the petals floated on the breeze toward her brother, gently landing on the table.

"Yes," she whispered, her arms shaking. The petals glowed momentarily, surprising the priests. Then--

Nothing happened. Asenath held her breath, wondering if the she was too late. Had they already removed some of his organs? There were canopic jars around the table.

_...Shit... Am I too late?_ Asenath wondered, worry flitting her chest. The priests looked at one another and pushed the petals to the floor. Yami stayed the same as he had.

"No..." Asenath whispered, letting go of the door. It shut, making her alone in the hallway. She slid to her knees, leaning against the door. "No no no no no no...." What had she done wrong?

She pounded the door, her whole body shaking. It was too late now. It didn't work. His soul was still in the flower. And now, even that would be lost.

"Atem..." she whispered, leaning against the door. Tears fell down her face, and she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her skirt.

_...He's not coming back...._

**.**

**.**

Asenath was sitting cross-legged in her room, letting the tears fall. She was bandaging her feet, which were calloused and bloody from all the running she had done. Without her godly protection, her feet wouldn't heal in half the time like they usually would.

She had been so sure... not only that, but now she couldn't get her protection back. She was doomed... Doomed to live a terrible, hard, scary life. Without ever dying. Without ever being relieved of life when it gets too hard or when she was in pain. That luxury had been taken away from her.

"Atem.... Yami..." she said softly, feeling a fresh wave of tears come over her. She hadn't cried like this since she was very small.

When she was done bandaging her feet, she laid back on her bed, her hair spread out around her head. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I would give anything to go with you," she said softly. She had realized that his baa was still inside his body. His kaa was what she had hidden inside the flower. Now that that was lost, he would never make it to the afterlife.

...Still...

"I'm sorry," she said, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling. "I am so sorry..."

She had no idea what had truly happened.

**.**

**.**

Yami was lying on his bed, curled up into a little ball, the blankets pushed over him. He was sleeping soundly, breathing quietly, his hand clutching the blanket.

He was _alive._

No one could explain it.

Shortly after Asenath had left, Yami had begun to cough and woke up. No one could figure out what had happened. They had checked every vital sign they could think up!! He was as good as dead!! The news hadn't left the palace, however. It was still amongst only his family. Hell, neither his sister nor his brother knew!

"I don't believe this!" Ankumanukanon said, shaking his head. He was confused, angry and disoriented, but the smile he had on his face could not be hidden. "It doesn't make sense!!"

"Who cares?" Anna asked, trying to contain her excitement. "He's alive! The gods gave our son back." Ankumanukanon nodded.

"Yes... But why?" Anna shrugged. "Maybe Asenath knows."

"What I want to know is why she didn't say anything!!" Ankumanukanon said angrily. "She could have at _least_ warned us he was going to die in the first place!"

"Umm..." a small voice said. Iani stepped into the room, bowing. "Pharaoh-sama, you called for me?"

"Yes, Iani," Ankumanukanon said. "You know that Prince Atem is alive, correct?" Iani gasped.

"I-it's true? It's not a rumor?" she said, smiling brightly.

"No, it's true, alright," Ankumanukanon said joyously. "I want you to find Asenath and Sekhem, right away. Aklia as well."

"Yes, Pharaoh-sama," she said, bowing and turning. "Do you want them here?"

"Bring them to the Conference Room," Ankumanukanon commanded. "Get your daughters in there as well, and Seto, too. He's the only one Asenath trusts with her dreams." Slightly confused, Iani nodded and left. As she walked down the hall, she went over what Ankumanukanon had said about Seto in her mind several times.

_...and Seto, too.__ He's the only one Asenath trusts with her dreams._

What does that mean?

Iani walked down the long hall, entering a side chamber. Here was where she found Seto, staring out the window.

"Seto-sama," she said, bowing, "The Pharaoh wants you." Seto turned to Iani and sighed.

"Does he need Sekhem as well?" he asked, motioning to the little boy. He was leaning on his elbows, his head in his hands, staring absently out the window. He didn't seem to notice Iani was there.

"Why, yes he does," Iani said, startled. Seto placed his hand on Sekhem's head. "Come on, Sekhem." Sekhem blinked and looked up, his eyes wide.

"Wha? Seto, did-- Iani!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What's going on?" Iani just smiled and bowed.

"Your father wants you in the Conference Room. _Now._"

**.**

**.**

"Finally," Ankumanukanon said, as Asenath entered the room. She stood beside Seto, staring at her hands. She was afraid to look directly at Seto, though. She was afraid that her failure and disappointment would show in her eyes. Not that Seto didn't notice it, anyway. The glowing spark in her dark eyes was something that everyone admired. But it had disappeared, as if a flame had been put out.

"Now, you all know that today..." Ankumanukanon still had trouble saying it. "...the process of mummifying Yami began."

Solemn nods.

"I have something... surprising to tell you all." He looked at all of them, Asenath included, even though she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Today, just an hour ago... He woke up."

There was silence in the room as this set it. Asenath looked up, surprise ringing in her eyes. Seto stared at Ankumanukanon. Helena, Ala and Mana all gasped. Sekhem blinked. Aklia had a look of disbelief on her face.

"You mean, he's _not_ dead?" Sekhem asked. The innocence he posses seemed to ring through everyone else's speechlessness. Ankumanukanon smiled widely, leaning on his hands on the table before him.

"Yes! Yami is alive!"

"Oh my..." Seto muttered, unable to finish his sentence. Asenath covered her mouth with her hands, a smile spreading across her face. The thoughts in her mind were saying _You__ did it you did it YOU DID IT!!!_ But Asenath stayed quiet. She didn't want anyone to ask her what she had done. She'd then have to explain herself to everyone else... Seto and her parents were the only ones who knew...

Sekhem cheered. He clapped and smiled brightly, his entire face lighting up. Even if Sekhem was the youngest, he was easily the cutest, and when he smiled, so did everyone else. Aklia was standing beside him, wiping her face with her arms.

_My gods... Atem is alive..._

"How...?" Seto asked. Asenath kicked him in the shins. He glanced down at her, saw her expression, and shut his mouth.

"Yeah, how? Where is he?" Sekhem asked. He was a bit too hyper now...

"He's in his room, sleeping," Ankumanukanon explained. "But this can't leave the palace, you understand? The rest of the city will know by tomorrow. I don't know how this happened, or why the gods spared him." He looked at them all again. "But it did, and I'm grateful."

"It's incredible," Ala said, looking at all of them. For a servant, she was very educated. Asenath, who was her age, had taught her. "It's as if somehow, someone was able to convince the gods he needed to be with us. He must have never made it to the afterlife if he was sent back."

"It doesn't make sense, but who cares at this point?" Ankumanukanon asked. "I sure don't." Anna smiled in agreement, as did Aklia.

"We should get him down here," Anna suggested. She hadn't seen him yet. "To inform him of tomorrow."

Giddy with the prospect of seeing her son, Anna had to cover her smile and bow her head to stop from giggling.

"Yes, of course. Ala," Ankumanukanon said to the girl, "Go get him. He's in his room."

"Yes, Pharaoh-sama," she said, bowing and running out of the room.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Sekhem, who was very straightforward, asked.

"Tomorrow is when we tell the entire city he's alive," Anna explained. "To prove it, he'll stand beside your father, Sekhem. Oh... Everyone will be in a much better state-of-mind."

"How will we explain it, though?" Iani wondered. "We have to give some explanation."

"We'll think of something," Anna assured her. Right then, Ala came back into the room, followed by a very sleepy-looking Yami. His eyes were half open and his was still pretty pale, except some color had returned to his face. Obviously, he had no idea he had died. He rubbed his head and walked over to his father.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice hoarse. He blinked and yawned, leaning forwards onto the table. "Why is ever'one here?" Everyone just watched him closely. Aklia walked up to him and grabbed onto his arm, closing her eyes and leaning against him. His body was slightly cool, but warm and comforting at the same time. She could feel his heart beating, and she was glad he was alive.

....However it had happened....

Yami closed his eyes and leaned on her, glad for her warmth and comfort. He couldn't figure out what was going on... In the brief moments that his eyes were closed, Ankumanukanon signaled that they wouldn't tell Yami yet.

Not that Yami cared.

**.**

**.**

"What could possibly be good news now?" people were asking each other early the next morning. They had heard that the Pharaoh was announcing good news to the people. They gathered in the large courtyard, Jono and Tiet slipping into the crowd at the last minute. Flowers were blooming around them; spring had flourished. It had flourished a while ago, actually.

Jono remembered back, only a couple of weeks, when a battle had taken place here. It was short, it was small... but it had changed them all.

And then he died.

It seemed like months. It was actually only one. Summer was on the way, the wedding having been cancelled... Spring was almost over.

Jono stared at the flowering blossoms with a forlorn look.

"They were supposed to marry now..." he muttered, trailing his eyes away from the beautiful reminders. He placed his hand on his belt instinctively, his dagger sitting close to his thigh. Tiet stared at Jono and sighed, lowering his head. The crowd around them was growing bigger.

A little ways away from the courtyard where the city was gathered, some people, some still injured from battle, were lounging outside their homes or in their gardens, eagerly waiting for their loved one to bring news of what the Pharaoh had said.

Teana was lying on her stomach, lush grass providing a soft blanket for her to lie on. She rolled onto her back and watched the bright sky. It seemed to be an endless blue opening in the vast heavens. Yami's face swam before her eyes.

"Go away," she muttered, closing her eyes and settling an arm over her face. Maia exited her home and walked onto the grass in front of it, which was where Teana was lying. She knelt beside the girl and pushed her bangs back.

"Teana... Don't you think you should get on to your home?" she asked timidly. She hadn't been working lately. Her master, at first, let it off as tiredness and grief, but then he became annoyed. He even whipped her the other day.

Teana shrugged.

"I don't care," she said simply. "I really don't. They can whip me all they like; I'm not going back there." Maia frowned.

"You know you have to work to keep yourself going, or you'll be cast out..." Maia trailed off. She knew this wasn't the right time to be telling Teana this. Teana shrugged again.

"I really don't care, Maia. I gave up caring." Teana didn't say anything after that. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. She had never felt such pain; not since she was captured... And brought here...

This retched place was destroying her. Her heart pined for Yami... But then she remembered how he had lied and cheated on her. Worse then that, he cheated on his fiancée -- and neither girl knew it!

"Bastard," Teana whispered. Tears started in her eyes. "Fucking bastard, I love you! No-- I don't love you! I can't love a bastard!" She rolled onto her side, her arms shaking as she cried. "And now you're gone, you fucker-- Why did you _do_ this?!"

Maia sighed and lay on the grass beside her.

"Jono should be back with news," Maia said softly. "I wonder what Pharaoh had to tell us?" Teana said nothing. She just continued to cry... Yami had hurt her so much...

Up on the high balcony, Ankumanukanon was busy pushing Yami forwards.

"I really don't wanna--"

"Yami, I know you're confused, but this is _essential_--"

"--I don't get it!--"

"--Come _on--_" Yami didn't know why it was so important he go out there. Ankumanukanon, not wanting to tell him, just sighed and pushed his son along. Finally, Yami gave in, walking sullenly behind his father as they approached the balcony. Asenath was leaning against a wall, holding Sekhem's hand. Sekhem was protesting loudly, pulling his hand from hers. She sighed and continued to hold a strong grip on his hand.

"Sekhem, you know the rules..."

"Nefer-_Asen_..." Right then, Yami and his father walked by. Asenath watched them as they went, wondering how she would tell Yami he had actually died...

Yami turned to her slightly, nodded, smiled, then continued onward as if nothing happened. He had mouthed 'thank-you' on the way.

Asenath faltered, then blinked.

"D-did he-- Did he just-- Thank me?" she whispered. "How could... He have known... It was me?"

_Does he know he died?_ Asenath thought. _Does he know I saved him? Or was he saying it subconsciously? Was it his kaa that was thanking me? Does his kaa _remember_ I saved him?_

She shook her head. How could he?

Not wanting to question it further, she just shrugged and continued holding onto Sekhem, waiting for the announcement. Ankumanukanon stepped up to the balcony, Yami hovering behind him. Ankumanukanon silence all of Kemet with his hands, bringing them down into the air and curving, silence bouncing back at him.

"...All of you were told, just a few days ago, that... That Prince Atem, my son, the future Pharaoh... Had died."

Murmurs answered this announcement. Ankumanukanon silenced them again.

"...This has changed... By some miraculous turn of events... Somehow... Unbeknownst to me, or others... My son, Atem... is _alive._"

At first, there was stunned silence. Then murmurs, which turned into a dull roar. The buzz of unanswered questions zoomed around.

"Is this true?"

"Could Atem be alive?"

"Is he crazy?"

Once more, Ankumanukanon silenced the chattering crowds.

"He is here, behind me," he said, breaking into a grand smile. He turned slightly, nodding to Yami.

Slowly, Yami stepped forward, the crown with the embossed eye shining brightly on his forehead. The crowd below let out one single, simultaneous gasp, then calls, cheers and yells echoed throughout the city.

Jono was staring in disbelief. The militia members around him were whooping and shouting with joy, cheering for their friend. Tiet wrapped his arm around Jono's neck, laughing and spinning in a circle with him.

"He's alive! He's alive!" Tiet cried, his arms shaking visibly. His eyes were alight with excitement, and his face was joyous. "Thank the gods, he's alive!!"

"...Yeah..." Jono muttered, smiling. "He _is_ alive!" Ankumanukanon made to shush the crowds once more. Yami cast his eyes over the curious crowd, crossing his arms and staring down at them with a regal manner.

"I've gotta tell Teana!" Jono said, pushing his way to the gate. Tiet laughed and latched onto someone else, forgetting instantly about Jono.

As Jono ran through the city, dodging people and whizzing by houses, people called out and asked what had happened.

"He's alive! He's alive! Atem's alive!" Jono announced, leaping into the air in joy. He landed with _thud_ on his bruised, hard feet, nearly giddy with happiness. His best friend... and now he was _alive._

"M-Maia! Maia! Teana!" Jono cried, running onto the green grass before his home. "It's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Maia asked, turning onto her side. Jono pointed to the palace, breathing hard. His eyes were blazing with a happiness so strong, Maia sat up and smiled playfully.

"Tell me," she said slowly. "What's going on?" Jono laughed and sighed.

"...Atem... Yami... He's... alive!" Jono panted, pointing behind him. Maia's eyes widened.

"Your kidding!" Jono shook his head. Teana sat up, staring hard at Jono.

"It's... It's true?" she whispered. "He's alive?"

"Yes! He's alive!" Jono cried, leaping into the air again. "Oh, gods, I have to go back! Pharaoh wasn't done talking yet!" And with that, he left Maia and Teana in a stunned silence. Teana turned to Maia, her eyes wide and filled with glowing tears.

"...He's... alive?" she whispered, staring at the older woman. Maia smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, dear. He's alive."

**.**

**.**

_[Awww... that's so KAWAII... so, what now?__ Yami's alive, and the whole city is rejoicing... but now what? All that's left now is for the two to come together one more time... Also, Yami doesn't know he died... Or does he? Next chap: Do You Remember Me?]_

_PS – The sequel will come out the month after this fic ends, which will probably be sometime in July. Which means "**Light the Flame**" will come out sometime in August. Got it? Good._

**Shibby****-One**


	16. Do You Remember Me?

_[Yeah, I know I know, I just updated like, 4 days ago… Well… This story is all typed, I'm going good with the sequel… I wanna get it all up as fast as I can, so, expect at least one update a week from now on…]_

_._

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**_"Do You Remember Me?"_**

**.**

**.**

Asenath was sitting in the courtyard, staring at the deep, blue sky with wide, awed eyes.

She couldn't stop crying.

For the past few days, it had been rejoicing all around. People, at first, thought that this strange wekaness to venom meant the fall of the royal line... But then Yami came back to life. Without any explanation at all, Yami was back from the dead.

It truly was a miracle.

It was difficult, trying to keep the truth from him. They had to watch what they said around him, and they had to come up with explanations for the rejoicing. Yami hadn't been allowed outside since the announcement to the city, for fear he might drop dead.

So he was now secluded to his bedroom, where he idly sat and let the time dwindle by. He was allowed into the courtyard beneath his bedroom, but that was it. There were guards everywhere, the Imperial Order having situated more soldiers at old posts. Even the militia was trying to keep him safe.'

Yami was walking into the courtyard when he saw Asenath sitting there, staring at the sky. He narrowed his eyes and at her and walked straight towards her. He decided he wanted some answers.

_Now._

"Asenath," Yami called, not really asking her name but stating it. Asenath looked up, her black braid swinging.

"What is it, Yami?" she asked gently. Yami slid to the stone ground beside her, staring at the ground.

"...I want the truth..." he started slowly. Asenath frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Asenath... I'm not buying all the lies I've been told," he said softly. "Why would the city care that I woke up? Why were they all prepared for mourning? Asenath..." He turned to her slowly, his eyes locking into hers. "...I remember seeing so many things... It's almost like part of me drifted away to see the city... And I saw you... What happened?" Asenath just stared at him, into his eyes. She could see his fear, his curiosity and his stamina. She saw the sincerity of his nature, a childlike attribute he possessed.

She could see so many things inside him... His smile, his strengths like his celerity and his incredible sense of knowing; his fears, like the darkness and letting them all down... He would always be immortal, sempiternal... Deathless... Through the history of Kemet... What she had seen in her dreams...

"...I don't how to tell you this, but..." Asenath sighed and stared at her hands, avoiding eye contact. "Yami... just a few days ago, you... You died."

Yami's jaw dropped.

**.**

**.**

Teana decided to give up asking people to go by.

She could resort to violence if necessary.

"Move--please!!" she stammered, pushing through the large crowds. Her back was aching and her right arm was bandaged and bloody, but she didn't care. She _had_ to get at least _near_ the palace... She had to see Yami.

"Excuse me!" she cried, shoving someone out of the way completely.

"Hey!" someone called angrily. "What the hell are ya thinkin'?"

"Fuck off!!" she yelled back. Suddenly--

"Whoa! Lady Teana, where do you think you're going?" Jono said, grabbing her shoulder. He pulled her back and out of the current of people, making her irritated and angry.

"Jono! Let--me--go!" she stammered, attempting to kick him. Jono pushed her back onto the sand, staring down at her. She landed with a loud _thud._

"You know as well as I do that there is no way you're getting _near_ to the palace," he said in a calm voice. "Besides, I thought you hated him."

"I don't--I mean, I do! I mean... Oh!" she cried, standing up. Jono took a few steps back, his eyes widening.

"Teana...? Were you whipped??" he asked, seeing the bloody marks on her arm. She had fresh wounds embedded into her forearm, ones obviously made from a roughly-made whip.

"...Maybe..." she muttered, staring at the palace. Jono sighed.

"Teana, what did you do?" he asked slowly. She shook her head.

"All I did was return home. I got... I got the punishment I deserved, then Mistress fixed me up and sent my on my way..." Jono gasped.

"You were... dismissed?" Teana grunted, wiping her sweaty face with her arms.

"Doesn't matter. I'm leaving Kemet next chance I get," she explained, smiling devilishly. "And I'm taking Yami with me."

"But... Wait... You can't!" Jono protested, grabbing her arm. "Teana, where will you go? You can't just drag the Prince out of the palace--"

"I can! And I will! Because I love him!" she cried unexpectedly. Surprised, Jono loosened his grip on her arm, and both of them fell into the sand. Coughing, Teana pushed herself up, dusting off her skirt.

"You... love..."

"Yes, alright? I love him! I love Yami!" she exclaimed, tears starting in her eyes. She attempted to wipe them away, only smudging the sand and dirt on her face with salty tears. "I... Want to be with him! And I know he loves me! So..." she trailed off. She turned to Jono, tears streaming down her face. "You love Maia. Tiet loves Aya. I love Yami. It's hard; it's difficult... But..." she smiled, staring into the sun. "We can go to my homeland. I know where it is, and we can make it there." She closed her eyes.

"...I know he doesn't want what his fate will be..."

Jono nodded.

"...Everyone knows.... He doesn't want to be Pharaoh..."

**.**

**.**

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You have to be!"

"I'm not," Asenath protested, staring at him. "Yami, you died. Alright? Now you know." Yami just gaped at her, speechless.

"B-but... How..." he stared down at his hands, shaking his head slowly. Asenath sighed.

"Look, you fell into the Nile. You were bitten by... something. I don't know. A water viper, I think. You... you had a fever," she continued, remembering the recent event, "...and we didn't get to you in time... You died in your room. You just... stopped. Nothing moved. No vital signs."

"None?" Yami asked timidly. Asenath nodded.

"You weren't breathing. Your blood was cold. Your body was cold. Your heart had stopped. Your skin was white... Every sign you can think up... Your kaa even left your body to scope out a place for you in the Afterlife!" Asenath exclaimed. "It was headed there, and then it would return for your baa..." Yami shook his head. He was still in shock.

_How could I have died? I'm right here!_ He thought to himself. And yet...

He couldn't remember much anything from that night. He remembered... darkness. Yes, a lot of darkness. The sounds of voices had become inaudible mumbles to his ears. The touch of his blankets under his fingers, his head against a pillow, his clothes on his body... He couldn't feel anything.

He remembered a surge of energy racing through him and almost erupting right out of his heart... Like a part of him had separated and left...

_Oh, no._

_I remember it._

_I remember my kaa leaving my body... Right... before..._ The next thing was impenetrable darkness surrounding him.

Asenath watched him as his eyes widened in shock and horror, and then he turned to her.

"I... I... My gods..." he whispered, his hands shaking. Asenath grabbed onto his hand, holding it with both of her own. She would never, for the rest of her life, forget the look of pure terror on his face.

His beautiful crimson eyes were wide and alive with shock and horror, his pupils dilated as the memory re-surfaced in his mind. His lower lip quivered, and all the color drained from his face. His upper body was shaking, as if he had a seizure. Asenath gripped him tighter, swinging her arm around his shoulders and wrapping him into a tight hug.

She pulled him close to her shoulder. She could feel how rigid his body was, how in shock he must have been.

"Yami," she whispered. She closed her eyes, a tear escaping from one. "I'm sorry. I... I don't think you were ever supposed to know." She felt his body relax; his arms settled around her lower back and gripped her tightly. She wasn't sure what was happening, until she felt hot, wet tears dripping down her bare back.

Nothing more was said.

**.**

**.**

Teana stared at the sky, breathing slowly and calmly. She _had_ to talk to Yami. She then settled her eyes on the seven-foot wall made of mud brick and granite that lined the inner courtyards of the palace. She knew Yami was most likely behind one of those walls. She hoped he would remember her...

_Of course he remembers me,_ she thought to herself. She smiled. _How could he not?_ She looked at the palace again, thinking of her plan... It would go into play in a few days.

_I'll get you, Prince-sama,_ she thought, smiling and turning away quickly, running to hide with the militia as the Imperial Order made their rounds.

**.**

**.**

_[and there you have it! The aftermath!! ::cheers:: w00t! Yeah, I know, shooooort... hehe. Next chap, the thing you've ALLLLL been waiting for... The thing you've been anticipating… You know what it is… They've gotten close to it before… Hehe. Chapter 17: Nighttime.]_

**Shibby****-One**


	17. Nighttime

_[Squee!!__ Something yall've been waiting for is about to happen! Also, I apologize if the plot moves kinda quick!! I'm not good at drawing out stories for a long time:) BTW, this is the second-to-last chapter! The last chap is the one after this one! T.T]_****

**.**

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**_Nighttime_******

**.**

**.**

Yami wasn't expecting the visitor that came to him the next night. He sat by himself in the courtyard, cross-legged, thinking of the mess he got himself into. All of this, because he prayed to the gods he could fall in love for real... He hadn't seen Teana face-to-face in what seemed years. Which were only weeks, but still... He'd only glanced her...

The moon was shining down on him. The flowers seemed to close, as if shielding themselves from the unknown night. It made the magnificent courtyard seem dark and mysterious. He closed his eyes and wondered. How could this have happened? When he was much younger, his father was the strictest father on the face of the planet. Things in Kemet had changed so much.... In just a few short years as well. It seemed only yesterday they were doing their daily sacrifices, tending to temples and going over regulation... But then the war happened... and Teana happened... and somehow... someway... his father became more lenient. Not that he was complaining or anything....

He wished Teana were there. She would force all his questions and worries away... He opened his eyes and stared at the sky.

He figured she simply didn't love him anymore. Or _like_ him, for that matter.

"Teana..." he whispered, feeling his heart beat quicken. He loved her so deeply and so much... He thought he would die without her. And he'd never even kissed her, either. He was so unsure of her feelings for him, whether or not she loved him as passionately as he loved her. Did she?

He didn't know.

He closed his eyes and laid his hands in his lap, bowing his head. He could feel tears coming into his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I love you," he whispered. "P-please... Come to me. I love you, Goddamnit!" He yelled into the air, stretching his arms to the night sky.

"Atem?" came a timid voice from the shadows. Yami turned, disbelief ringing his ears.

_Was that..._

Teana came into view, wearing her long, simple white tunic, the thick bandage still visibly wrapped around her lower back. She had an indigo shawl pulled tightly around her shoulders. Her long hair fell down her back, and her golden eyes glistened.

Yami was speechless.

"T... Teana," he managed to stammer, his face quickly turning crimson. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck in," she explained, taking a step forward. Both of them just stayed in their own positions, eyes and faces locked on one another...

Teana broke into a run, tossing her shawl to the side. She dropped to her knees and gratefully accepted Yami's warm embrace, closing her eyes and leaning against him. He kissed her forehead, holding onto her tightly. He wrapped his arms stronger around her, making her feel welcome and wanted.

"Oh, Teana..." Yami muttered. "You came back." Teana pushed away from him, his hands still on her shoulders. She had tears in her eyes, and they were slowly falling to meet the ground with splashes.

"I h-had to," she whispered. "I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry," she added, her lower lip quivering.

"Sorry for what? I should be sorry for making you so mad," Yami said, shaking his head. "It's my fault you were hurt. It's my fault you.... You almost died." Yami finished, his anger rising. He wasn't angry at Teana, however.

He was angry... at himself. Teana shook her head.

"No... I'm sorry for not seeing the truth earlier. You didn't tell me to protect me. I understand that now. I was so sure I had lost my chance when... You.... And..." She opened her eyes to meet his. "I've never seen a sadder person then the way you looked that morning. Because you thought you couldn't have me." Yami gasped.

She had figured him out. Her eyes were kind, and she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I will never hurt you again," she whispered. "You made me so happy. I've never felt that way before, and I don't want to loose this good feeling...." She leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She cried into his tunic, clutching the cloth for comfort. Yami ran his hand through her hair, his hand settling on her cheek. He lifted her torso slightly, looking into her eyes. She sniffed.

"I've been so lonely since I was very young," she explained in a hushed voice. "I was captured when I was hardly six years old. Please," she whispered, her face right near Yami's, "Don't cast me aside like so many others."

"I couldn't," Yami explained, tightening his grip. They were nose-to-nose now. He took a breath and watched her, waiting to see what emotion would take her next. He wondered, for a moment, where all the guards were... He didn't care...

His own, however, took over first.

"...Teana...?"

"Atem?"

"Don't call me that," Yami whispered. "Call me Yami. Please."

"Alright... Yami," she said with a chuckle. She re-opened her eyes.

"....What did you want to ask me?" she wondered. Both were silent for a moment, Teana wrapped in Yami's embrace. The moon was shining down on the entire courtyard, the sky so dark it looked blue. All sounds of the city and palace seemed to fade with every passing moment.

"...Can I kiss you...?"

**.**

**.**

Teana made a small gasp, but smiled. She nodded.

"Yes."

He reached out, her face in his hands, and did just what he said.

He kissed her.

Teana closed her eyes, falling into him once again. They stayed like this for what seemed an eternity, never moving. Neither of them wanted this kiss to end. Eventually, Teana pulled away from him, nose-to-nose with him again.

"...How was that?" Yami whispered, his arms wrapped around her waist. Teana reached out and put her arms around his neck, hovering before him.

"...Wonderful," she whispered, and kissed him once more. This one was very different then the last. She put more passion into this one, wrapping up the taste of his lips on hers, the emotion that she felt right then. She couldn't help but love it, since he tasted so sweet. Just like his manner. He tried to be tough, but truthfully, he was all she could want.

Yami pulled her down so she was beside him, lying on the ground, still wrapped up in their kiss. Yami was the one to end it.

Teana was breathing hard from lack of air, almost giddy. Her entire body seemed to react to him. She wanted to be with him so badly, it almost hurt her. And it had definitely hurt him. She reached out and pushed his spiky, golden bangs out of his face and behind his ear, so the light would bounce of his cheek.

"Why are you risking all this for me?" Teana asked. Yami shook his head, confusing Teana.

"I love you too much," he answered, "To care anymore." He gently touched her cheek, she closing her eyes and allowing him to. He nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. He gently leaned forward, lying beside her on the ground, one arm holding her waist, and pressed his lips to hers once more.

After that one broke, Teana brought on another.

And another one.

Again.

Until they stayed there, kissing under the moon and stars, dead of night, stopping temporarily for Teana to relay one thing.

"I love you, Yami."

Too bad that someone could see them from the upper levels of the Palace...

**.**

**.**

Teana tightened her grip on Yami's shoulders, pulling herself closer to him. The night had gotten colder.

Yami had told her it would get cold, but Teana refused to leave Yami's side for even a moment to retrieve her shawl. She stayed wrapped in his arms, nearly sitting in his lap. She inched her arms so they were now around his neck, folding her hands on top of one another. Yami smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She closed her eyes.

"Keeping warm." She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed. Being so close to him made her warmer, for sure. She kissed his neck gently, trying to sustain her feelings for him that plagued her body. Yami's arms were still wrapped around her back, and he could feel the bandage around her waist.

"Hey, hey," Yami said, nearly laughing. She pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, pushing away from her a bit. "You still have your bandage on." A devious flash went through Teana's eyes. She put one hand on each of his shoulders, and pushed him so his back was flat on the ground, and she was literally sitting on top of him.

"Ow," Yami said in a comical tone. Teana laughed. "I just hit my head on _stone._"

"So?" she said innocently, bending down. Yami winced as she pushed on his shoulders. "You should have known there was stone beneath you."

"I did," Yami said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. Teana pretended to scoff and sat back up, crossing her arms.

"You're _so_ not funny," she said, and both bursted into laughter. Yami sat up quickly, wrapped his arms around Teana's body, and pulled her down with him, both of them laughing. Her hair flew about, landing on her shoulder and spread out on the ground. She was now laying beside him again, although their legs were all tangled within each other.

"Okay, that was unexpected," Teana remarked. Neither of them thought of how _loud_ they were being.

"Now we're even," Yami said, pulling her closer to him. He gently kissed her once more, although this time it was different then before. There was something in him that wasn't there when she first arrived. At least, it hadn't been apparent to either.

Now it's apparent to both. Yami pulled away, his hand settled on her bandage.

Teana knew what she wanted. She wanted to be here, with him, forever. But it couldn't be done. Not yet, anyway. There were ways, she knew, of testing the Prince's validity. To see if he was telling the truth or not. She wouldn't risk his honor or his integrity just for herself for one night. No, they could wait until this was figured out.

"Is your wound still there?" he asked in a whisper. "From the raid?" Teana shook her head.

"No..."

"Why don't you take the bandage off, then?" Teana shifted her position.

"I can't untie it," she explained. "I can't reach."

"Let me," Yami offered, and slowly untied the cloth bandage until it fell off. It wasn't even bloody in the least. He could feel the scar on her lower back beneath his fingers. It was now just a long, thin scar, one that no one would see...

Unless, of course, she was ever intimate with someone... Teana placed her hand on his chest.

"Think we'll get caught?" she whispered, leaning over him. Yami shook his head. All thoughts of the _hundreds_ of Imperial Soldiers left his mind.

"Nah. I doubt it."

He was wrong.

**.**

**.**

Asenath was walking down the empty, darkened corridor, seeing faint lights come from the city. No one was in this portion of the palace; no one ever was at this time of night.

Except Yami. He often snuck into the courtyard to look up at the sky or listen to the sounds of the surrounding city. Sometimes, Asenath would sit in the dark and watch him, making sure no one came to attack or something. She could easily call the guards...

She wasn't prepared for the visitor that came that night. She had arrived right after Teana had, sitting in the dark and watching - with interest - to see how this monitored romance would play out.

She never thought it would get like it did. At first, they were just sitting and talking, Teana noticeably crying. Then they kissed.

_Well,_ _I can deal with that,_ Asenath thought, crossing her arms and leaned against the dark window. Next thing she knew, Teana had Yami down on his back, leaning half-way over him, asking him something. It seemed they would lie down, then sit upright, then go down _again...._

She watched as her brother pulled the bandage off Teana.

_Understandable...__ She couldn't reach._

Then it happened.

Teana bent down to kiss him again, still leaning over him. Yami had his arms wrapped around her, and she was nearly on top of him, pushing away and giggling and laughing.

Asenath realized the danger he was in. At least, she considered it danger.

A sharp whistle.

The guards were coming.

**.**

**.**

Yami heard the whistle. Teana did not. He pushed away from her quickly, sitting up. Teana, still kneeling, looked up as he stood up.

"What is it?" she asked. Yami shook his head.

"Guards," he muttered. He looked around, then saw his mother's garden. "Quick, Teana, hide under those bushes."

"But -- "

"NOW!" Teana obeyed, crawling away. She dove under the bushes, hiding herself under deep green leaves, shrinking back until her back touched the cold stone wall. Her eyes widened as she saw her shawl, lying in the open, near Yami's feet. She pulled the top of her tunic up, sweating, slowly panicking.

"Yami..." she whispered, but not loud enough to hear. She could hear the loud, raucous footsteps of the guards approaching the yard. She gulped.

Yami looked around, making sure Teana was properly hidden. He took a step, looking around behind him, when he felt the thick cloth of the indigo shawl at his feet.

In a panicked motion, he bent down and quickly put it behind his back as the guards entered the yard.

"We heard Asenath's whistle," one of them said, raising his spear. "Is anyone here?" Yami looked around nervously, his eyes landing momentarily on Teana's hiding spot.

"No..." he muttered. "She must have thought to see someone." The guards didn't look convinced. One whispered to the other and pointed to the wall. Yami gulped. Had they seen someone coming in? Teana?

"Lady Asenath never calls us unless --"

"False alarm," Asenath said, stepping into the yard. The two guards spun around and bent down on one knee, bowing before her.

"Lady Asenath --"

"We thought we heard the whistle--"

"I was testing you," she said, disregarding them. Her eyes settled on Yami's face. He had a straight face, although she could see the guilt hiding in his eyes. "Let me have a word with the Prince."

"Yes--"

"Of course--" The two left immediately, running back to their posts. Asenath put her arms behind her back and circled Yami, noticing the shawl in his hands.

"You think you can hide it?" she said coldly, her eyes narrowed. She came back to his front, seeing his eyes facing the ground. "Do you?"

"Hide what?" he asked with an equally cold tone. Teana's eyes widened. When had he become so cold? Was it something he inherited from his father, like Asenath?

Or was his true nature showing through?

"Teana," Asenath said, her face never changing. To Teana, it didn't seem like Yami moved at all. But Asenath saw the small, inconspicuous movements. His eyes flicked momentarily, his hands tightened, his eyes angered for just a moment.

She had hit a nerve.

"What about Lady Teana?" Yami asked hesitantly. Asenath sighed. She stood before her brother and reached out, putting her hands on his shoulders. He gasped slightly, surprised. She had lost her unforgiving nature.

"Let her go," she said softly into his ear. "I know she's there. The guards have been listening this entire time. There is a hole in the wall near the mitsukai tree; direct her there." Yami, stunned, blinked a couple of times, then ran in Teana's direction. He bent down near the bush, gave whispered instructions, then stood up. Asenath watched the bushes rustle and saw Teana slither away through the narrow hole. She was just small enough to wriggle through.

She was gone.

"Now," Asenath started again. Yami turned to her.

"...What?" he asked slowly. Asenath's features softened. Her voice became gentler as she approached him.

"Brother," she started. "I don't want you to see her anymore." Yami blinked, shocked.

"W-what?"

"Please," she said, shaking her head. "I don't want you to get hurt like I was. I've been watching you since that party. I know everything." Yami's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "You _can't_ get hurt like I was. I... forbid it."

She knew everything? She knew where he went during the day, why he was drunk, why he was so sick....?

Then he remembered.

She wanders around the city during the day because of her extra sensory perception skills. She could probably see him from a distance and watched...

"Why didn't you tell father then?" Yami asked. Asenath sighed.

"I should have. You loved her, I could tell, so.... I didn't want to break you apart so soon. I didn't think she would ever love you, but.... You proved me wrong. Yami," she said, her eyes glistening with tears, "I was once in your same situation. And I was hurt. Badly." Yami realized where this was going.

"....I refuse to submit you to the same pain I once felt..."

"No..."

"...So I'm telling Father the _real_ reason you snuck out all the time."

"You can't!"

"...He won't punish her, because you fell in love first." She turned around and walked away, leaving Yami standing there, the shawl still in his hands.

"It's for your own good," she called, and then left the courtyard, Yami speechless in the background. He shook his head, falling to his knees. He looked at the shawl in his hands, and buried his face in it.

"....What have I done....?"

**.**

**.**

Yami knew what was coming. The entire city would probably know by tomorrow, anyway.

He couldn't believe it. Hadn't he already been through enough? In the past months, he had been drunk, fallen in love, broken the law, died, come _back_ from the dead, engaged to marry, fought in a war...

Why did this have to be added on top? He knew it would kill his father to find this out. He had already hurt his parents so much... He knew it was hard on Asenath as well.

Yami flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes tightly. He felt sweat roll down his face. The days had become noticeably longer and hotter with the oncoming season. Because of the war and his death, the wedding had been planned, cancelled, and then re-planned. Summer was upon them; he would then marry... And possibly lose Teana for good.

Yami's thoughts drifted from his oncoming punishment to the reaction of the people to his death. It was only about a week ago that they had pulled his unconscious body out of the river, and then he had died a little under six hours later from poison.

He couldn't really remember dying; it was flashes of memory, pain and lights, from flickering torches, to his eyesight bubbling in and out... His senses had been fading. That was all he really remembered. He felt as if someone had turned him off, as if they had pulled the plug on all his bodily functions.

He knew that barely two days later he remembered it vividly, but he blocked it out so much... It had faded much to nothing...

He had been asked numerous times about what he remembered after he died; he couldn't remember anything. Just multi-colored lights and a lot of chattering voices. Many people had asked what Imenet was like. No one seemed to get that he hadn't _been_ there yet.

His soul never made it to the afterlife. Had his soul made it, Asenath wouldn't have been able to retrieve it.

Yami rolled onto his side, staring at the dark wall. He lay there silently, his breaths filling the empty space before him. The night was very warm, and he just couldn't become comfortable. Angrily, he turned to his other side, struggling to fall asleep. His mind went blank, just little thoughts drifting in as he slowly fell asleep... The warm air was scented with the smells of incense and flowers from the garden right below his balcony. It was almost rocking him to sleep, these familiar scents of his childhood.

He could vaguely remember a warm embrace, with bundles of blankets and the same haunting, comforting scent of the garden mixed with incense on warm nights. Especially in summer, when the garden was in full-bloom.

It was hardly there anymore; he had been so young at the time his mother would hold him in that garden, gently rocking him to sleep...

Yami's eyes fluttered. His mind cleared of all his heavy thoughts; his body eased into the relaxed, bodily function of sleep. He let his thoughts jumble, memories play before him in bursts...

His eyes snapped open. He sat up, his eyes wide, as he realized something.

"If... I'm engaged to marry now..." he muttered. He turned onto his back, his eyes on the ceiling. "...Does that mean that..."

_"So it's true, then," Anna said in a hushed voice, leaning forwards. "You're sure?"_

_"Yes," Ankumanukanon assured her. "I'm sure. It's exactly what Asenath meant." Anna frowned and stretched her arms on the table, refusing to let her husband see the tears in her eyes._

_"...So... That's why you want Yami to marry Aklia next year..." she whispered. Yami blinked in confusion, lowering his ear towards the heavy door of the Conference room. He knew he was eavesdropping, he knew it was wrong... but a meeting so important that the Priests didn't even know?_

_Besides, he wasn't the _only_ guilty one... Sekhem, clamped onto Yami's hand, was listening also with attentive ears. Seto was crouched down on one knee, Mahaado leaning above him, ear to the door._

_Anna closed her eyes and wiped her face._

_"So... When will we know... for sure?"_

_"You know the rules," Ankumanukanon said, his voice wavering. "Exactly twenty-four hours before it happens... She can say..." he trailed off, staring at his hands._

_"And it happens... when?"_

_"The end of spring, beginning of flood season... In about three or four years."_

_"...three years?" Anna asked in a small voice._

_"...Yes."_

Yami closed his eyes in pain. He couldn't do this anymore.

With everything that had been going on, how could he add 'Pharaoh' to his already long list of duties? He sighed and dropped his pillow over his face, trying to shut everything out.

"...Why does he have to die...?" he whispered, rolling over and crouching into a small, tanned ball of fear.

**.**

**.**

"You can't!" Anna nearly shrieked, her breaths shaky. Ankumanukanon nodded, lowering his head to avoid Anna's eyes.

"It's... the rules, Anna. The gods' rules."

"So?! Can't you defy them for the sake of your _son?_" Anna cried, gripping the tabletop fiercely.

"Unless Asenath is lying..." Ankumanukanon muttered, glancing over at her. Asenath shook her head sadly.

"Father, I wouldn't lie about something like this... But... Please... can't you...?" Asenath wasn't sure what to say next, so her mouth closed and she lowered her head to the table. Ankumanukanon sighed.

"I... can try..." he said slowly. "I don't want to punish him as much as you do, but _he broke the rules._ He can't do this while he's Pharaoh!" Ankumanukanon cried, breathing hard. "He pulls a stupid stunt like this, the entire country goes down, too!"

"He doesn't have a choice who he loves, Father!" Asenath yelled in Yami's defense. "I told you because you should know. _He--loves--Teana!_ And you can't change that! You can have her killed and he will _still_ love her!" Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, Anna shaking, Ankumanukanon breathing heavy, Asenath crying. Ankumanukanon looked away.

"Doesn't matter. He..." he trailed off, sighing. "He broke the law. He cannot love someone under him, especially a servant! She's... she's not even Egyptian..." When he said this, he glanced at Anna, then turned, and left the room, leaving Anna and Asenath behind.

Anna, unable to contain herself, fell down onto her stomach on the table, wrapping her arms around her head and sobbing.

Asenath watched her mother cry. She couldn't believe that her father would punish Yami like that. It was... unjust. She stared at the doorway in disbelief.

Who cared if she wasn't Egyptian? She looked at her weeping mother. His own _wife,_ the Queen of Kemet, _wasn't fully Egyptian._ Yami himself wasn't full Egyptian! Neither was she or Sekhem. They all were part Syrian, as her mother was as well. Maybe not a lot, but it was there.

"...Yami..." Asenath whispered, shaking her head. "Get out of here. Now."

Yami was waaaay ahead of her.

**.**

**.**

_[again, sorry it moves a little quick!! I'm trying to get to the good parts:) The best part is when-- Wait!! It hasnt happened yet!! Trust me, you'll enjoy the next part of the story much better then right now;) Next chap: Escape! Oh, and please check out "Kora no Misu", which is like a mini-prequel to this story. _

_::looks around::]_

**Shibby****-One**


	18. Escape!

_[So, now they're running away... Eeks!! Will they make it? Holy shit, they're breaking a boatload of laws here... Also, this is the last chapter to **this** story... oh, and for the people who keep asking... Maia is only like, a couple months pregnant, folks. Her baby doesn't come until story #2.]_****

**.**

**Dance the Forbidden Dance**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**_Escape!_**

**.**

**.**

Yami had left his room only an hour after he fell asleep. He slipped into servant clothing, grabbed a bag, and shoved some things into it. He then crept down the hallway. He stopped when he reached the end, straightening up.

_What's going on?_ He thought to himself. _Where have all the guards gone?_ He was so sure that a guard would have been standing watch over his door....

But, for some reason, the guards were nowhere to be seen. Yami took off down the hall, his feet hitting the ground sharply as he did.

He ran all the way down to the far hall, jumping out a window and landing in the courtyard. This part was where he was risking a lot. The moon was full and shining on him. If he was seen, the guards would surely run after him.

He crept along the wall in the shadows. The sounds of the Imperial Order came fresh to his ears as they started yelling and running.

"Quick! Find her!" someone was shouting. Yami gulped. He could hear Imperial Soldiers running down the hall above him, to his own bedroom. He quickly dashed across the yard and into the bushes. he prayed to Ra he hadn't been seen.

No one came near to his hiding spot. Sighing, he crept through the hole in the wall and onto the street.

Staying low to the ground and in the dark, he krept along the wall, grateful for all the trees that hung low over the wall. He crept in stealth, breathing fast, praying, praying...

**.**

**.**

"Teana," Yami hissed in her ear, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her up to him and kissed her gently and quickly, pushing her away just as fast. "Come on."

"What's going on?" Teana asked softly, following him behind the palace. Angel was hitched to the hole in the wall behind the courtyard, a bag slung over his back. Expertly, Yami propelled himself up onto Angel's back, swinging one leg over to the other side. Teana grinned.

"Been practicing, eh?" she said comically. Yami reached out his hand. The dark surrounded them, sheltering them. Yami was glad Angel had come silently when he called the steed. He walked him around behind the yard and tied him, then went to fetch Teana.

"Grab on," Yami whispered. Confused, Teana hopped onto the horse behind him. She noticed her own bag tied to Angel's other side.

"Wha--"

"They're coming for us," Yami said in a rushed voice, re-arranging Angel's reigns. "We both broke the law many times. And now... They're gonna punish us." Teana was afraid to ask, but she did.

"H-how?"

"...They would have killed you..." Yami said softly, in a pained voice. "And once they find out all that I did... They'll kill me as well." Teana's eyes widened in surprise.

"You? You're the prince!"

"I broke too many laws. Besides, they have Sekhem."

"So?" Teana whispered, grabbing onto Yami's thin waist. "I don't get it!"

"Teana, listen to me," he said harshly, Teana quieting. "I broke too many laws, okay? They would have taken me, bound me, and threw me into the Nile! Get it? We'd both be dead now!" Yami leaned forward onto Angel's neck, trying to lower himself as much as he could. "We have to leave Kemet."

"And go where?" Teana asked hurriedly. They could hear many footsteps -- found _poundings_ -- coming their way.

"To your home," Yami whispered, smiling broadly. "In the south."

With that, he dug his heals into Angel's sides, sending the horse galloping to Kemet's border.

**.**

**.**

At noon, the news had spread all over the city. Jono was sitting on the wall around the courtyard, the Imperial Order discussing in the center. He and other top-ranking militiamen were sitting on the courtyard wall beneath Yami's bedroom window. Jono grabbed a pear from a tree and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully.

"Ah, Gods," Tiet muttered. "Why'd they hafta go and leave us like 'dat, eh, Jono?" Jono shrugged.

"Probably so they wouldn't die." Tiet rolled his eyes.

"They broke the law; what do they expect? Praise?"

"I don't know what they were thinking..." Jono muttered. "All I know is, Teana must have forgiven him pretty quick." Tiet shrugged. The others murmured in response.

"This is ridiculous!" Ankumanukanon was saying to the Imperial Order. "They're a couple of teenagers, how hard could it be the catch them?"

"Unless they're on their way back now," the commander said, "they haven't been caught yet." Ankumanukanon swore under his breath.

"Where the hell could they go?" Ankumanukanon asked. "There's nothing to the South of this place but sand!! They'll die!" He crossed his arms angrily and stared at the sky. "Atem would have gotten a trial, at least..." Jono swung his legs, then hopped down onto the yard.

He had just remembered Teana's words from a few days ago.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh-sama," he said, bowing to Ankumanukanon, "but I think I know where they went." Everyone turned to Jono, including the militiamen.

"Jono?!"

"Jono!" Ankumanukanon exclaimed, coming before him. "If you knew, what took you so long?"

"I-I only just remembered it, sir," Jono explained warily. He cleared his throat. "But Teana said something about leaving the city, an' taking Yami with her... Something about going to her homeland. I think that's where she's headed." They were silent.

"Well? Where's her homeland?" the Imperial Order commander demanded. Jono shrugged.

"I have no clue."

"How is that information useful, then?!" he cried. Jono placed his hand on his sword.

"Don't test me," he threatened. Ankumanukanon raised his hands to silence them.

"Enough!" Jono and the commander backed down. Ankumanukanon stepped forward. "This is not a time for petty differences. My _son_ is out there, in the middle of the desert, heading south. _You--must--get--him--back--here!!_" Everyone fell silent. The militiamen glanced over in the general direction of the south.

"He's out 'dere, somewheres," Tiet murmured. He sighed. "I hope he'll be alright." Jono stomped away from the Imperial Order, going back to where his men sat.

"Come on," he called, waving his hand. "We're going."

"Now? Where are we going?" Someone asked. Jono stared at the rising sun.

"We're going to prepare."

"Prepare? For what?" Tiet asked. Jono stared hard at him. He looked around at them all.

"The Imperial Order will be looking for those two," he explained. "Remember what Asenath saw? We have to prepare for that. No telling why they attacked or how, but all we know is, if her vision comes true... Everyone will die." With that, he stormed away, the militia trailing behind him. Clutching his sheathed sword in his hands, he closed his eyes and ran blindly.

_The war hasn't ended over the Items,_ he thought. _It has just begun._

**.**

**.**

Yami was lying on his back in the sand, eyes closed, breathing hard. He sat up and looked at the city. They were now so far away, it was but a thin line on the horizon.

Teana dipped her hands into the river and splashed her face with the water.

"As long as we stay by the Nile," she explained, "we'll be fine. There are oases out there, as well as abandoned farm ground with flourishing fruit." She stood, brushing off her skirt. Angel was sitting partially in the river, lapping up water in great gulps.

Yami stared out at the glistening water.

"It looks... so beautiful here," he said softly. He stood up, staring into the water. He walked down to where the water met sand, and his feet were washed over with cool water.

Carefully, he slid his feet out of his sandals and took the top part of his tunic off. He stared down at the Nile. Then--

_Ka-ploooooshhh!_

Teana giggled as ripples of water went everywhere. Yami had dived in, the cool water coursing over his body, cooling him down. He propelled himself to the surface, and broke it, sitting on the river's bottom. He wasn't that far out.

"It's not going to kill you, is it?" Teana asked mockingly, standing with her feet in the water. Yami stood, dripping wet. Teana laughed at his appearance.

"That... was something I felt I had to do," he explained. Teana looked at him in awe.

"Strange... You got over your fear of that River quickly," she said. Yami shook his head.

"No.... I just realized that I'm only afraid if the bottom is too dark to see," he explained, slipping his feet back into his sandals. He grinned at her. "Something like that... I'm fine with." Teana smiled and ran over to him, grabbing Angel's reins as well.

"I'm glad," she said defiantly. She shook Angel's reins. "C'mon, Angel boy," she said, petting his nose. Yami followed turning and taking one look back at the city.

He smiled.

_He was free._

**.**

**.**

_[sooo... this is the end, eh? ::cries:: waaaaah! I like this story, man!! But wait-- It's not over yet! No, my pretties, 'tis not over... For the story is only half done! You see, I had about five chapters of this written when I posted the first one, and I've been typing it the entire time, which means I finished long before the story was done being posted._

_Anyway, this story got up to abooout.... Hmm, thirty chapters? And it was still going. I decided I didn't want that many chapters, so I split it into two stories. So, be happy, go re-read this one or something, cuz next month, I'm posting the sequel (or continuation) of this story, called **Light the Flame.**_

Alright, some last-chapter notes, here--

Maia will have her baby in the sequel. :D In the sequel, more about Teana's past and family is revealed... And the reason for Yami's fear of the Items is unveiled. Umm, some stuff happens (I'm not giving it all away) that'll please any and every YamixTeana fan... And guess what? I just finished typing that chap, too, when--

Heh. I'm not giving it away. ::head shake::

Some things go on back in Kemet... and guess what? Soon, the story will actually start to **follow** the Egypt Ark... God forbid n.n;; And er... that's it? Yeah, that's it!

**WAAAAAIT! NEW ADDITION! ::pant pant:: Turns out I will disembark to CANADA the first week in August, and since I can't update from there, I'm gonna post _Light the Flame_ a week early, in the last week of July instead n.n** Okay, now that's all!**__**

_Tata__ for now, and I hope you come and read the rest!]_

**Love ya, **

**Shibby****-One**


End file.
